Stars
by My.Name.Is.Mudd
Summary: Au. 9 years. 9 year he just spent behind bars, building up revenge on all his pent up anger. Clay? Ha, small fry, compared to her betrayal. Clay had spent years plotting, she had said 6 words and vanished out the back door. No care for Clay, or getting Jax in the pres chair, or being a good Sergent in Arms. All he wants is to get his hands on her. Esther. NEW A/N in REVIEWS May 01
1. Nine Years, Six words

So I decided to do it differently this time around. !

This is AU, I didn't want to stick to the series, tough some events will probably be referred to. All of the original SOA characters belong to Kurt Sutter, and I make mo money off this story. I only own the characters I created, Esther, Everett and Jack, and Adara Munson, tough I tweaked her background story a little bit, was created and is owned by Nixie De Angel.

Oh, I know I messed up the name if Simply Red's singer. It's because _Happy just doesn't give a damn_.. I own none of the music mentioned.

Rating is M, because I wasn't sure. For now it's mostly swearing, but for once, I did not completed this story for myself before starting to post it.

I think that's it! On to the story!

* * *

He was staring out the window, chewing on the inside of his lip. Today was the day. Nine years. Nine years. Nine years of building anger, resentment and rage.

On his arm, her face. He had drawn her from memory, and had inked it himself. So he would never forget her face. Her last four words that she had spoken to him were etched under, that, he had done with a shiv. "I'm sorry. I can't." She had emphasized "can't", so had he, it was slanted. The two that came before that were etched permanently in his head. Her limit had been only the beginning of it all for him.

Some days, he still loved her. Some others, he spoke to her, or wrote her letters that were all sent back unopened, with different hand writings "Moved" or "return to sender", none of which were her hand writings. She was gone from Charming.

Most days, he hated her, and dreamed of the moment he would be released, and he would find her and put a bullet in her head. Maybe torture her. A bullet in her head would be too easy for her betrayal. Betrayal was worst than Clay setting them all up, and sending all of Samcro in jail for minimum three years. He had gotten twelve, he could have gone out five years ago for good conduct, but he wasn't one for good conduct. On his way to the parole hearing, he'd assaulted four Russians, shivved one, got two more years. For the club.

"Your are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me Happy, when skies are gray."

"Shut the fuck up!" he rasped to the inmate that was singing from down the hall. Each time he heard that song, it gave him urges of murder, it tore his heart in half. Must have been a damn Russian, or an Aryan. They loved to torture him with this song.

"You'll never know dear, how much how I love you, please don't take my sunshine away. The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping; I dreamed I held you by my side. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head, and I cried."

Cool, calm, collected. Keep the violence for her. He was dying for a toothpick to chew on. Someone was listening to the radio down the hall, Stars by Simply Red. For some reason, had his toes tapping. It should have made him want to reach across the bars and choke anyone he could get his hands on. He even bobbed his head for a few beats, while chewing his lip violently until he drew blood, before he broke down. He always used to sing the chorus with her.

-That I wanna fall from the stars, straight into your arms. I-I, I feel love; I hope you comprehend.

Tig sat on his bunk, and looked straight at him as if he'd gone mad. Maybe he did go mad, after this long in lock up. As Tig once said, "I love working with you, Happy. You know why? Because I'm the normal one between us two." True, very true. He once had her suck his dick to this song while he hacked away at a corpse. Possibly the best head she had ever given him. Her breath always tasted of tea, she was an avid tea drinker. And she smelled of lavender and vanilla, always.

Chorus again, he sung along once more, against himself, he would shove his dick in her mouth, after blaring this song, for old times sake, and he would put a bullet in her head as he jizzed all over the back of her throat. On his to-do list: buy Stars, from Simply Red, before finding her house. Hm, he probably wouldn't need to, she owned it. Lost it, bought it again. It was in her car when it blew up, she went and got the Live CD, it was her favorite album of all times. Something got me started, Stars, Thrill me, If you don't know me by now, Holding Back the Years. He grown to hate Mark Huckner during his prison stint.

-Are you really singing that shitty song?  
-Was I talking to you?

Tig had a snort, he was impatient, too. Venus would be waiting for him, when he was released in a few hours, too. Venus always wrote back, picked up the phone, and sent photos. Still worked, but remained painfully devoted to Tig, she had moved out of her one bedroom, and bought them a small house right near the Wahewa reserve, so they could live their life in peace, people in Charming were just way too judgmental of Venus and Tig together.

Happy still swore to himself for the umpteenth time that morning, if he had to go through another night of hearing Tig's end of his nightly phone sex with Venus, he would go on a murderous rampage at breakfast. Guards, blacks, browns, yellows, whites, no matter. He would kill anyone standing in his way, including his friends. Then he's grab a croweater and fuck her on the hood of a random car until she would cry to be left alone, and he would find her and make her suffer.

The guard made a round, a smirk on his face, Happy sustained his gaze as he walked by his cell, chewing on his own tongue. Then completed the eye contact with his own, cockier-than-thou smile. He'd be out of here in a few hours at most.

Another guard nearly half an hour later, this one with a hard tablet in his arms, it was their turn, the same guy had plucked Jax and Quinn an hour ago.

-Lowman. Munson. Trager.

He pulls his arms inside of the cell, grabs his pack, Tig's hand lands sharply on his shoulder. A few more minutes, and they'll be home free. It's still a long ass walk to processing. Long enough that if someone was to provoke him, he's get himself another three years. But each time someone would say something to him, or sing "you are my sunshine", Tig would give him a slap on the shoulder to keep him going forward instead of lunging sideways.

He had nothing on him, the day of his arrest. His kutte, a white shirt, a pair of jeans, combat boots, his wallet with about ten dollars in it, his belt buckle, a burner phone, a drawing in progress of her in one of his pocket, and about a foot and a half of choker chain to keep his wallet in his pocket. His motorcycle keys. He signed the release forms, Happy Lowman, snatched his stuff and changed promptly, before pacing until someone would open the door to freedom.

On the other side, Jax, Opie, Chibs, Juice, Quinn, Montez, Lyla, Wendy, Brooke, Luann, Bobby's daughter Adara, Venus. Happy couldn't help a smile as Adara launched herself at her father, and Venus at Tig. Bobby Elvis made his daughter twirl with a big laugh, she wasn't so little anymore, Baby Dara was now pushing something like 26 years old. And Tig just wrapped his arms around Venus, took in her smell before giving her a very chaste peck on the lips, he whispered something. Himself gave a round of hugs, they had made it. They were out. Only ones still inside were Piney, Otto and 'd be out within the hour.

Out on the parking, the members of the club they had patched over once they got set up by Clay and locked up for a long while, Indian Hills, Jury, Domino, Gaines and some other. Jury had what he wanted, he knew that, just by the way the guy waves their way.

They didn't have very long to wait on the last three, Luann almost raised a riot wanting to see Otto, who'd been locked up for almost twenty years. Brothers had influenced him well, and once he for brought up to speed on Clay, he stopped killing everything in sight in the walls for Clay's bidding. So, nine more years, and he got to walk free for five entire years of good behavior.

-Oh, baby! I can't fucking believe I'm finally holding you!  
-Oh, god, you're beautiful. Oh, you smell so good, Betty Lu. Look at you. Wow.  
-You cut your hair! Oh, Otto!

Another round of hugs, they had no business here, anymore. Their bikes were all lined up and waiting for them, dusty, rusty old cans, but they all still worked perfectly. Wendy, Lyla, Brooke, Luann, Adara and Venus all rode bitch, it made him slightly jealous of not feeling a pair of tits against his back, as saggy as they may be, he thought looking at Luann, or small, looking at Brooke, or fake, he thought looking at Venus. They pulled by Jury, and whilst everyone wanted to talk to him, he felt for once that his affairs were a lot more pressing than club business. He has made that clear to the boys, over the past few weeks. He wasn't even stung about Clay's betrayal. Fucker had always been a loose cannon. What had his worked up was "I'm sorry, I can't", and her expedited departure through the back door as ATF and SWAT stormed the front door.

The first few months, he'd understood, she couldn't go to jail, but once he realized she had moved out of their two bedroom, and she would never pick up the phone, he changed. Nine years in the making. He wanted to deal with that, first.

-You found her?  
-Gardena, Southern Cali. Changed her last name, bitch was hard to find.  
-To what?  
-Gallegos. Some spic name or something.  
-Got a toothpick?

Jury smiled, offered from his small stash, Jury never smoked while riding. Chewed instead.

-Got an address?  
-Daphne Street. Blue and white house. Ben has been sitting on it for a few weeks.

Jury puts the toothpicks back after Happy took one, and pulls a photo that looks surveillance. It's her. Petite, long, luxurious chocolate mane that looks like hair extensions, all hers, she grew well into her tits, nice solid ass, waist, hips and thighs, she was wearing her blue fuck-me pumps. There was a dude near her, tall, she has five inch heels, so the guy had to be about six foot even, relaxed suit, office work or something, brown tie, a lot of hair, just long enough to look relaxed, nice shoes, nice watch. Corporate ladder dude. She was wearing shades that day, her baby blues were hidden, but his weren't, an almost perfect match of hers. Same hair color, same eye color, shit, the guy even had her nose, this looked like twincest. But he knew she was a single child.

And they are wearing matching wedding bands. Solid yellow gold. No engraving, nothing special about them. He folds it, puts it in the inside pocket of his kutte, chewing furiously on the toothpick. He then turned to Jax.

-I'm taking Tig, Rat and Montez.

Jax looked at him up and down, mouth semi-open on a plea to wait until morning, Tig and Rat would want to go home and get their fuck on, first, spend a few hours with their old ladies. Tig wanted to put a crow on Venus, before any other business was taken care of.

-Me, Montez and Domino.  
-Fine, I don't give a shit.  
-Jury, you don't mind sparing Domino?  
-Not a problem. You're coming by the clubhouse first, brother?  
-No. I want to be to Gardena by nightfall.

Wendy really didn't want to ride bitch with Quinn, but he still let her kiss Jax for a moment, before she gets on Quinn's bike to go back to Indian Hill. They would take back Charming, soon. Right now, he wanted to get even. He wanted his share of Sons Justice.


	2. Kosmik Debris

All of the original SOA characters belong to Kurt Sutter, and I make mo money off this story. I only own the characters I created, Esther, Everett and Jack, and Adara Munson, tough I tweaked her background story a little bit, was created and is owned by Nixie De Angel.

Oh, I know I messed up the name if Simply Red's singer. It's because _Happy just doesn't give a damn_.. I own none of the music mentioned.

* * *

At the first red light, Adara extends a hand towards him from her father's bike, she has a smile on her face. That girl was always like a little sister to him, he musters a smile, takes the hand and leans sideways to kiss her knuckles, her lips move to form a sentence he can't hear over the loud rumble of their bikes. "I'm glad you're coming home, Hap. I missed you."

He nods, lets Bobby cut in front of him before he goes again, he falls behind the pack with Montez, Domino and Jax, who blows a kiss to his old lady as she passes them, where everyone branches off towards Nevada, he goes towards Los Angeles, Jax, Montez and Domino in tow. Their only stop is for gas, and he's made clear he wouldn't walk in the diner and get food, he was on a fucking mission. And he would not wait on them. They'd get something to eat once they got in the LA area.

They stopped at a diner off the highway as they got close, he wasn't hungry, but the guys had nothing to eat since breakfast. So he sat on his bike and chain smoked while they went to eat inside, took a few minutes to fill everyone's tanks, before looking up Gardena on Google maps, after connecting to the WiFi. By the time the guys paid for their food and came out, he knew where she lived.

A few minutes away from her house, he got Montez and Domino to take off, find a place to sleep, Jax tagged along to head to Daphne Street. Ben was sitting in an unmarked van a few houses down, himself couldn't help but slow down when he saw the house. Attached garage, garbage on wheels neatly rowed between the garage door and the main door, beige screen door, neatly trimmed bushes, colorful flowers, well lit, white house with blue shutters and clapboard trimmings. In the driveway, a beat-up Honda Civic and a newer but still used Accord, both dark colored. She still drove her Honda.

-Hey, what's cracking, guys?  
-She in there?  
-Hm.

Ben looked at the dashboard, he was eating a sandwich, and listening to some country music, his seat bent back, he had one bare foot against the heater vent, elbow on his knee. It was going on eight thirty.

-She's about to take off for work. He got in about three hours ago. She has to be at the bar by nine.  
-Thanks, Ben.  
-Take my bike? I'm gonna tail her.

Jax's face read as a big, fat "No.", but his own helmet was already off, and Ben was already putting bis boots back on, he'd been sitting in this van for weeks, he would not say no. Jax cussed, parked his bike behind the van and hopped in with him, as Ben left on Happy's bike.

-That's a bad idea, brother.  
-Why do you think I wanted Tig and Rat?  
-Shit...

As Ben has predicted, it wasn't very long that she came out of the house, wearing heels, skinny jeans and a patriotic tank top, a big dark purse hanging from her elbow, keys in hand and her hair in a messy bun, she unlocked her car, it struggled to give a start, but gave in to her, and she pulled back sharply, heading south towards 141st street. He started tailing her all the way to a bar, it looked semi-popular and successful, a sign on the sidewalk announced wing night, and the marquee promoted Karaoke Night with Esther Fridays, Twofer Saturdays and a pool tournament on Sunday afternoon. She went to park in the back, himself pulled a little down the street after making a u-turn, and watched her walk from the back and into the bar, her hair was now down.

Half an hour was enough of a wait for him, Jax followed suit to walk up to the bar and come in. His ears were assaulted by a terrible rendition of Bed of Roses, the accompaniment was live, a drum, a guitar and a bass, she was playing chorist until the poor sucker got off the stage. Himself and Jax sat down at the bar and ordered beer, as she took the microphone, thanking the poor sucker. She sung Amanda Marshall, the bass man and guitar singing her backups. The crowd was a lot more into her than into karaoke. But each time someone wanted to karaoke, she would step back, and try to carry them as much as she could.

The beer felt good in his mouth. Refreshing. His first beer in nine years. She didn't have her tongue piercing anymore, for what he could tell. Nor did she wear her nose one, just her eyebrow one. With the light and her makeup, her eyes looked so pale they looked gray, stretching on white, a little bit. Silvery. And she still had a good set of pipes on her. And her band was ok. Drummer was excellent, bass was ok, guitar had to be a recent addition, he wasn't on point. Still got people on their feet and dancing.

He still had to get a hold of himself when someone came up to the stage saying it was their birthday. All her sex appeal got put into her birthday routine she had perfected when she worked the stripper scene. Pony by Ginuwine. She still had toned it down because this bar wasn't a stripper club, she didn't tear her shirt in half, or let the guy touch her, but she still got upside down to shake her gash at his head. Whoever that guy was wouldn't live to see the next sunrise.

After taking care of that guy in the alley and tossing him in the dumpster, he got back in for a second beer, and her singing Easy Lover with her best friend Kary. Kary who was now a redhead, but still rocked a bigger set of pipes than his ex. What was that bitch doing here?

Playing the guitar. Since when did Kary play lead guitar? And she played a lot better than the other sucker who had been struggling through the evening so far.

He knew for sure that she hadn't changed that much when she turned up her bluesy side to sing a Frank Zappa song, her favorite, Kosmik Debris. It was the only thing her father had left her when he left her mother, an overly scratched vinyl with only that song still playable on it. The pout on her lip is desirable, she knows how to play her best features, that bitch. And fuck Kary who's good with her guitar. He hated having to give that gash of all people some credit for her talent.

After a guy destroyed Wild World from Cat Stevens, he knew Jax had to get him out of there, when he heard the first measures of Stars. Definitely not ready for that. She always lowered her register to sing it, taking sexy morning voice, no thanks.

Back in the truck, he drove back to her house. Front door was locked, lights were out. Jax followed him to the back, door locked also, he reached for Jax's knife to pop the lock, the metal screen door was locked, but not the inside wooden door.

* * *

Ok, so that's what you get for tonight! If you want to read more, you better put a review, because right now, it may not be much, but I have just written the most amazing, nice and juicy chapter, and I am dying to post it. But if you want to read it, haha! You better review, because that is going to be chapter 5! :D :D


	3. Now what?

Short chapter!

I do not own the SOA cast, they all belong to Kurt Sutter. I only own my characters, Esther, Everett and Jack! I don't own Kamehameha either. Sad. Or Spiderman. I make no money from this!

* * *

It smelled fresh inside, the house was all in order. Right on the wall near him, her wedding photo. It was her, and enough to make him crack a smile, she'd always been a complete nerd. Oceanside, in her immaculate white wedding dress, she was performing a Kamehameha on the groom's wedding party, including her husband, they were in mid-air, looking as if they were getting blown away. He showed it to Jax, who held a chuckle, she used to say that constantly. Pretend to Kamehameha them when she was pissed off at them. That, or a Dragon Slave. Mouth sound effects included.

-Kamehameha, mother fucker.

He placed it back on the wall, a few pictures over was his funny take on a wedding picture. That one he finds stupid. She's looking down, but her face is beautiful, she had one hand cupping his neck, and idiot is rolling his eyes back, tongue sticking way out licking her face.

Then there's the photo he's been wanting to see. It's a little blond thing with dark orbs, gangling arms she's yet to grow comfortable having, legs, too, she's hanging upside down from monkey bars, she looks about six years old. Esther wrote a hashtag at the bottom of the photo. #FearlessCrew, it says.

On the other wall, another photo of that same kid, school picture, she's wearing a pink batman shirt, her hair loose on her shoulders, her eyes are really dark. The picture is personalized, "Everett L. Kerns" with the year, this year, it's probably one of the most recent photos. He runs his fingers across it, before putting it back on the counter and crossing to the living room. More family photos, it's messier than the kitchen well lived-in, there's a cat licking up on one of the couches, a little orange cat, not a kitten, but not a fat cat either. There's a computer on sleep-mode in the living, and a pile of mail on the stand beside the door. Esther Gallegos. Jack Gallegos. One hand-written letter for Evvie Kerns, from one "Jessa" that lives in Pasadena. That letter's decorated with hearts and stickers.

There's three bedrooms. And in the lit hallway, a photo that confused him. Chocolate haired boy, of about eight years as well, with dark eyes, wearing a Spiderman shirt, sale year as the picture of Everett in the kitchen. "Patrick Gallegos", It just doesn't make sense to him. Jax shrugs, doesn't know either. That first bedroom is Patrick's. Superhero themed, standard. The kid is sleeping peacefully, tough the room smells of piss. The kid is sleeping head at the feet, curled up in a ball, there's a big stain near the head, shit. That kid's still pissing his bed.

-Shit, I hope the pant pisser isn't mine.

It's almost a relief to see a photo near Everett's door, labeled with Esther's handwriting, "The day Patrick was born", a pregnant blonde wearing a polka dot dress and the Jack dude standing in an orange grove, she looks about to pop, and she isn't Esther.

Everett's room is sports themed, football and baseball, she's got a few trophies for soccer and dancing, and she's seemingly have a ton of friends, she has a cork billboard with so many pictures stuck to it some are completely covered by others. And the window is covered with motivational stickers and quotes about fair play, winning with humbleness and losing with self confidence. In the bed, Everett sleeping, her hair is sparse on the pillow, her shirt is on the pillow, she sleeps like her parents. Constricted in a shirt, but it has to be nearby, just in case. Sleeping under the covers with just the tail peaking pout, another cat.

In the master bedroom, the guy fell asleep watching CNN, Happy has a lot of trouble not just putting a pillow to his face and shooting through. Her side of the bed has a mom clutter, he turns around and goes to sit in the living room, it's almost one in the morning. Jax lights a cigarette, leaning back on the recliner, has a whisper.

-Now what?  
-Now, we wait until she gets back from work.

After his cigarette, Jax went for a nap after pulling the recliner seat down, feet kicked up, himself chewed in the toothpick he still had with a heinous passion, shaking his foot about and staring out the window. At two, the guy came out of the master bedroom and went to the bathroom, cussed when he tripped on something in there, then went back to bed.

Three thirty, some headlights in the driveway, he gave Jax a kick of the foot, that made him jump up, the recliner snapping back into a seating position that put the cat on high alert, it fled towards the bedrooms.

-What?  
-She's here.  
-I'll be in the kitchen.

Jax stands, walks away while rubbing his face, Happy leans his elbows on his knees, extended towards the front door, eyes glues to her form getting out of the car, she locks it back, walks towards the door, unlocks the metal screen and pulls it open, pushes the wooden door open while pulling the metal one back to closed, she locks it, leaves the wooden one open, it lets in a nice draft. She doesn't smell of vanilla and lavender anymore. She smells of oranges. He's almost disappointed by the change. he hears her purse on the mail table, and the light comes on. She looks tired, kicks her pumps off, leans down right away to pick them up, she has a yelp when she straightens up and sees him, shoes against her heart.

-Shit! I thought you were still in county!  
-Fresh out, babe. I missed you.  
-You can't be here, Hap.

She doesn't sound defensive, or mad, or even convinced. Her voice is soft, he has to blink slowly a few times, by the way she says his name. She almost gives him shivers. She licks her lips, starts towards the hallway.

* * *

If I get 2 reviews, I'm posting another chapter tonight. so COME ON!


	4. F your cookies, man!

Hi, there! I promise the next chapter is super duper awesome!

Again, I don't own the SOA universe. Boo me, that belongs to Kurt Sutter. I own Esther, Jack and Everett. That's it.

* * *

-I came to get what belongs to me, Esther.  
-Nothing belongs to you here anymore, Happy.

She sounds more sure this time around, he smiles from the progression of her speech inflections. From surprised to soft to sure of herself in three sentences. She goes in the bedroom, that masters, he leans back to watch her like a hawk, she puts the shoes in the closet, shuts the TV and closes the door as she comes back to the living room, pulls her hair back up, she stops at the end of the hallway, looks in the kitchen, an expression of defeat crosses her features ever so briefly, turns to annoyance as she turns his way.

-Really? You had to bring the pit with you? Jax, get the hell out of the fridge. And stop eating my kids' school snacks. Shit's expensive.  
-I know.

Himself felt like laughing, Abel was eleven years old, now. And he ate just as much as Jax did, according to Wendy's letters. She has a huff, before leaning against the wall and looking at Happy, who was looking at her.

-You need to go, Happy. It's late, I'm tired, and whatever it is you came to get, you're not going to get it. I've put all of your belongings in storage, to your name, paid for it, and all the important papers and the money that were in your safe, I sent to your mother before I left Charming.  
-You still got your crow?  
-I had it removed. Otherwise, I wouldn't still be driving my piece of shit car. Shit's super expensive. Couldn't keep that crow, Hap. Never should have gotten it in the first place. I always made sure your mother was taken care of, but I'm done, seriously, now that you're out, I'm calling in the morning and getting my name removed from her emergency contacts. I'm done paying for her nursing home, and stuff.

It's almost as if she was choking him, when she said that. Nine years later, she was still putting money into the Bakersfield nursing home he had picked for his mother? But she had his crow removed. He never had the time to establish a way to take care for his mother while he was in jail, and once he was in and had understood that she was gone, he had called Lee in Tacoma, who had said he'd take care of his mother. Lee had never really gotten back to him on that, but his mother had always picked up when he would call her at the nursing home. That was her?

Esther had kept on talking while he was having his inner struggle, she was looking at the carpet that started near her feet.

-... And I can't keep affording her life and mine. I need a new car, and I need to stop working shit jobs because I can't afford to climb the corporate ladder by starting with a shit pay, right now. I'm two months behind on my house payments because of everything going on. And Jack had to dip in the savings to make up for it. So either my daughter will have to give up dance or soccer, or my son will have to give up football or racing. Jack has a good job, but he can't afford to support us on his salary alone. His mom's in a nursing home, too. We would have had to pick one or the other before summer. And... I'm not sure your mother would have won. I'm gonna... Stop paying for the storage, too. That's fifty bucks a month I could use elsewhere. I had cleared our bills and closed them, too, before I left Charming, so you don't owe money to the phone or cable or water and power.  
"Sweets? Who are you talking to?"  
-Old friends. I'm coming to bed, soon.

Some grumbling through the door, he's got a deep voice. Nowhere near as deep as Happy's, but even and manly, Esther crosses her arms once more, has a sigh, before raising her eyes to look at him.

-You need to go, Happy. And take Jax with you.  
-Not without my wife and my daughter.  
-I was never your wife, Hap. We married, drunk, in Vegas, without any of the proper documentation. It was never a valid marriage and you knew it. The clerk's explanations spanned through half of the wedding video, that it would never have a legal standing anywhere. This marriage, my marriage with Jack, is valid in every sense of the term, Hap. Legally. And Everett was never your daughter. She's known Jack since she was still in diapers, and she always called him daddy. She doesn't know who you are. And she's not about to find out. Now, please, leave. And I'm sorry for dumping your mom back on your lap like that. I just... Can't afford the financial struggle at all, anymore.

The master bedroom door opens, Jack comes out, eyes transfixed on on Esther's back, he stops by her, the guy's framed large, but not muscular, just normal, no big gut or anything. He stops chest to shoulder behind her, she turns her head, eyes closed and her chin resting on her right shoulder, hugging herself. Her voice is a tiny whisper, even if the house is so quiet that everyone can hear it.

-Hey. I was coming to bed in a moment.  
-I know. Friend. Friend's aware it's nearly four in the morning?  
-Friend was never one to carry a watch around. And the other one quite never game a damn about the time of day.

Jack looks into the kitchen over her head, sees Jax sitting on the counter, munching away at a box of bear paws soft cookies, Happy can see Jack's fingers on Esther's waist.

-You know these are six dollars a box? I bought them for our two kids, not for a dirty biker to be eating them in the middle of the night.  
-Dirty biker?

Jax tosses the box to the ground, hops off the counter, and Happy keeps his eyes on Esther, who closes her eyes, though all the signs are there that she's rolling her eyes deep to the back of her head, her shoulders slump, and Happy realizes that she is just _that_ strapped for cash. And by the fingers rubbing at her waist, almost hidden by her hand, she isn't going to side with Charming.

-Say that again, asshole?  
-Jax. You were on the highway all day. You're dusty as hell. And you smell rank, you could use to go back to your hotel and have a shower. Can you please pick up the cookies?  
-Fuck your cookies.

Her jaw stiffened, her lips went into that severe line it became when she got pissed off, and her fingers closed on her husband's, holding them so tightly in place that he couldn't have pulled away to try and have a go at Jax anyways, she wasn't big, but she was pretty strong for her size. In the kitchen, Jax stomped the box of cookies, before kicking it against the counter and storming out through the back door, slamming the metal door so loudly a neighborhood dog started barking. She stayed silent for a moment, still clenching on Jack's fingers, until she had her few deep breaths, her voice was glacial when she let go of the fingers to go clean up in the kitchen.

-I didn't remember Jackson being so childish.  
-He's gotten used to having his way. Runs in the family, you know.  
-Y'ha, I know.

Jack hasn't moved at all, he's stoned faced as he's looking at Happy, seemingly studying the enemy. Happy had gotten it mostly right by the picture. Guy was about six foot even, tough his eyes were closer to green then blue, at least in this light. And his hair was a few shades paler than hers. Finally, he speaks again.

-There's nothing for you, here, man. We did everything we could to help your mother, but we can't put ourselves in debt for you.  
-Don't talk about my mother. Ever.  
-I'm not trying to insult or demean anyone. But you have no business here, and now that you are out of the slammer, we have no more business with your mother.  
-What if I had stayed in three years longer, Essie?  
-We couldn't af...  
-I asked her, asshole. Not you.

Jack models the expression Esther had a few moments before, hold on to his piece, as Esther comes out of the kitchen.

-I had her in my budget for two more months, Hap. After that, I don't know. Her meds are getting really expensive. I've always been straight with you, Hap. We're drowning, here, and the burden of you for the past nine years really isn't helping. Now that you're out, you can take charge of your own family back, and I can get back to mine. But you're no part of it, Hap. Everett is Jack's daughter.  
-She's mine.  
-She's not.

It's just a whisper coming from her mouth, but she seriously looks as heartbroken as he is, keeping on. She sucks her top lip, sign that she's trying to choke back her emotions, takes a loud and deep exhale through the nose before looking back at him.

-I can't afford to take it to the court to have your parental rights terminated. And, it would also mean having to tell my daughter that Jack isn't her father. We've lived just right so far with the story that she's wearing my maiden name because I had her before we married, and that we don't have the money to make her a Gallegos, too. That we rather put money into our savings, so she can change her name in ten, fifteen years to her married name. If you love us at all, Hap, you won't destroy everything she believes is true. And I don't mean Gemma Teller-Morrow's warped concept of the truth. The father case on her birth certificate is blank, and it's going to remain blank. She has a father figure, and it's Jack.

Her face changed slightly, her mouth tightened into a pout, her eyebrow flexed, as she shook her head.

-And I will die before she learns the truth. You're nothing at all to her, Happy. Not even a figure form my past, you simply don't exist in her world.  
-You're right. You'll die.

He has the time to see her expression as he pulls from his back the gun he took from the van, before Jack shield her with his whole body. His expression is of haste and panic, but hers, he could have sworn she _fucking smiled at him_. A real, amused, genuine smile. She is not impressed, at all. Jack doesn't know who he's measuring against. Esther? She had a really accurate picture, nine years ago. So she knew it had to be expected.

-Go call the cops, Esther.

* * *

Hi again! Ready for the super long, super awesome next chapter?

Give me reviews, pleaaase!


	5. I am rapturous!

I don't own the SOA cast. Sadly. All I own are my own characters, Esther, Everett and Jack. I don't own Simply Red either, and Happy still doesn't care to know the correct name of the singer. I don't own Dr Phil, Tony Robbins, I really don't own much at all...

* * *

Happy knew she wouldn't. Instead, she ran from behind him, hunched over and ready to tackle Happy. She would never gather the body strength to actually pull it off, Happy had over a foot of height and possibly over sixty pounds, she couldn't weight a feather over a buck twenty five, she was just five foot one, and what held her down was her C cup and her ass. A smile played on his face as her little shoulder rammed into his stomach, he stumbled back a few steps, but otherwise held his own, she had a grunt, took a step back and tried again, it felt good. It felt right.

-Get down, God dammit!

She resolved to doing what she always did best when mad at him, physically bust his balls with a knee. He dropped the gun in his pain, before backhanding her, she literally flew backwards from the force he put in it. He hadn't meant to hit her this hard, yet, but she was this much smaller, and he lost the habit of fighting fair with her. She tumbled over the couch and into the wooden coffee table, breaking it into pieces from her weight. She didn't move from a second, her face blank, Jack hadn't moved. He looked pretty stunned from the start of their struggle.

But then, she shook a bit, and a rapturous smirk reached her lips, as her eyes rolled his way. His balls were literally pulsating from her knee, she always had more lower body strength than upper. She slowly sat down, the smile still hung on her lips, she dusted her arms, before flipping to her knees and raising to her feet.

-Esther?  
-Yeah, that's it, babe.

He cleared his throat, cocked his head and scratched behind his ear, smiling at her.

-Bring it on.

She had a guttural and animalistic growl as she flashed forward, used the couch seat and backrest as a launching pad, all claws out towards him, a ravenous look on her face, it had to be forever since she had settled a score this way, and it was slowly coming back this way. Now he had to harness himself to fight back enough to keep the upper hand, but not enough to seriously harm her, yet. Serious harm would be for later.

Her nails dug into his neck, one of her foot caught against the top of his belt, as she was still raging loudly, he had a few steps back and sideways to slam her back into the bookcase filled with movies, CD's and books alike, a lot of them fell down when he slammed a second time, she rasped a grunt, lost her footing, but quickly maneuvered to try and bring him down with her, one hand still firmly clasped at the skin on the side of his neck, it felt warm, she had drawn first blood, exquisite.

There was no way she was bringing him down on her own, he willingly followed her fall, stopping short of her making contact with the ground, only to be caught short with a sharp knee to the gut, she growled again, and took her teeth to the bridge of his nose to bite it off, it barely scraped against that he was shoving her back with all of his strength, bitch was a biter, he'd forgotten that. His force was such that she lost her grip at his neck, it was a sharp pain. It would leave a really nice scratch.

She stumbled back, and when she tried to launch herself towards him again, she slipped on a CD that was on the floor, and flattened to the ground, he knew she would be so insulted, that didn't stop his raspy, whole-hearted laugh, the CD flew back, he saw Mark Huckner on the top of the case, she had tripped on that stupid Simply Red CD! That was even funnier! And the pure look of astonishment on her face was priceless, her pretty lips puckered in a "oh!" that didn't roll out of her throat.

He stumbled back from his laughing, holding his ribs, as she rose to her feet, looking absolutely pissed, she gathered her dignity to brush her hair back, took a deep breath, eyes closed and face like marble. He was going to get it bad, for laughing so hard at her slipping and falling and knocking her chin to the floor on that stupid-ass Simply Red CD.

She reached to her mouth, and wiped, leaving a beautiful smear of her own blood across her cheek, she wiped her hand on her shirt, did she bite her lip? Or her tongue? He would only know if she said something, and right now, she was beyond talking.

He opened his mouth to say something, maybe a little something that would fire her up, a mention of past make-up sex and how great it was, when a book flew his way. he dodged the first one, saw it fly an inch in front of his nose, DR. Phil, The Life Strategies workbook or something, before he could look to dodge the next one, it his him square in the temple, he stumbled back, received another to the chest, that third one was lighter than the first one that hit him, his hands instinctively fumbled to catch it as it fell to the ground, he managed to shield the fifth book that flew his way with the one he caught, a glance down, he couldn't help but smirk, he had gotten her this one. Tony Robbins' Awaken the Giant Within. He instinctively dodge whatever book was next, before swinging the Tony Robbins book into her stomach, flat. She had a loud "oof!", that read on her face, maybe he had swung it a tad too hard, but she was tough. And she would stop tossing her stupid self-help books at his head. He tossed the one he was holding aside, realizing he was puffing from being out of breath, and she wasn't moving, leaning against the TV stand.

After a moment, a very brief moment, she had that very carnal smile of hers, it was full on, now. No more looking at one another while catching breaths, no more fooling around with half strength and restrain. She would manage to hurt him. Either by scratching, biting, punching, slapping, kicking or pulling.

He flew backwards under her assault, he had forgotten the couch, shit! Rule number one of fighting with Esther, ALWAYS be aware of your surroundings, at ALL TIME. He tumbled backwards, his feet flew up and clocked her under the chin as he was turning his head back to try and manage his fall, she had a surprised hoot, a moan of pain, he had not meant that at all, but it worked, she would recover soon enough, but he had about three to five seconds of peace to manage his tumble.

No. She was already climbing the back of the couch, he turned his head left, and saw Jack still standing there, tough he now had his hands covering his mouth, and shock reading over his face. Total give-away that Esther had never fought his weak ass in such an aggressive manner.

His head hit the floor a lot harder than it should have, thanks to Esther that was now half-straddling him, hands pressing on his forehead and a look of determination to knock him unconscious on her face. She lifted and lowered his head twice more before he threw a left, his weak arm, his right grabbed her by the shoulder to hold her in place as he clocked her jaw twice before trying to sit up, it was a little difficult with her extra weight on top of him. She turned her head, spit towards the broken table, it was red of blood, he registered in his ear a little "toc", rolled his eyes up to see one of her tooth bouncing from the table towards the window, he turned his eyes her way, and winced to braced himself for the headbutt she was motioning into.

Tough little bitch, her skull was thick. He heard the horrible sound of his nose breaking, he had to let go of her shoulder to cover his nose just in case she would headbutt him a second time, he wouldn't put it past her. With his other hand, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away from him, before rolling away from her in the other direction, she started wailing fists at his back, or maybe she was holding something, right now he was overwhelmed at the pain shooting from his nose, and she couldn't really do any real damage to his back, even if she was holding something.

When she straddled his back and grabbed the back of his head, he bucked back as suddenly and violently as he could, to toss her off from him, she fell with another one of her hoots, got on her feet faster than he did, she grabbed hold of his belt and his neck, he managed to open his eyes just so to know to shut them right away and bring his arms in front of his face to break the contact this window was about to have with his face as she sent him clean through.

But his fall was nothing like the rehearsed, gracious fall out of the window they depict in movies. His chest was badly scratched, the hem of his shirt caught in a big shard and his feet caught on the window sill, causing him to tumble out of the house ass over head into one of her trimmed bushes.

He decided to lay there for a minute, catch on, gather himself back. He heard their voices inside of the house.

"Terra, are you ok?"  
"I'd kill for a cigarette. And a beer. God, I haven't missed that asshole by a long shot."  
"Come here. You're bleeding."  
"It's probably his blood."

He exhaled longly, before checking on his nose, God dammit, he had definitively forgotten some things. Selective memory was one nasty bitch. Esther was a lot feistier than his memories of her.

He pulled himself from the bushes, pulled his shirt towards him, it ripped loudly, Jax ran his way from around the corner, before literally choking in his laughter of Happy having been chucked out the window by his five foot one ex.

-Are you done?  
-Aha, aha, aha! Aha! Holy shit, she's beasting on your ass, brother!  
-Shut the fuck up.

But instead of listening, Jax let himself fall backwards on the hood of the Accord, holding his ribs, Happy decided to deal with his ass later, he peeked inside of the house, opening his eyes as much as the pulsating in his nose allowed him to. Fucking heartbeat made it throb.

By the door frame leading to the kitchen, Jack was holding Esther by the shoulder, he was wiping at her face with a wet rag. His lips seemed to be moving, he looked Happy's way when he heard some glass falling, of course Happy would get back in for more. There would be two ways this fight would end. Makeup sex, or one of them buried in the back yard.

He felt tired as he tossed a leg over the window frame to go back in for more. Esther had that advantage over him, she probably spent most of her afternoon sleeping in preparation of being up for half of the night singing karaoke. He had barely slept last night, and had been on his bike for most of the afternoon.

What made him swing his other leg over to fully go in was her tic. That shiver she had while her head involuntarily crooked to the right in a tremor that lasted a few seconds. Almost as if she was trying to crack her neck. Jack looked up at him, there was a clear warning in his eyes to get his ass back out before she got to him again, it made him cackle. And he wondered how much of him she had told her husband.

-Come on, bitch.

Her walk was a bit hunched, he wondered why, it's not like she needed the extra swing, she was already pretty low to the ground. It's when her fists balled up together came into view that he knew he was screwed. He had underestimated her, probably had went too easy on her. She had a throaty, and very sexy grunt from the effort and strength she put into her fists, arousing.

The balled up fists hit him straight in the mouth, close enough to his throbbing nose to send him in a world of pain, he let himself fall backwards as his head flew back from the impact, he dropped to the ground, holding his face, as she let out a rageful scream, she kicked him in the rib.

-Asshole! You broke my wrist!  
-Bitch! You broke your own wrist with my face. Ah! You broke my nose!  
-You broke my window!  
-You used my face to break your own window!  
-That's it. You're dead!

It sounded like she slipped as she walked towards the book case, his eyes hurt, he still forced one open to see her struggling with cocking his gun between her thighs, her wrist was indeed broken, it was bruised and lumpy, she was holding that arm under her chest. He heard the click, and her footsteps getting closer, tough she carefully stayed out of reach if he had decided to kick one of his feet her way. He wouldn't. That balled up fist to the mouth was the coup de grâce, he wanted no more of her pint-sized fury.

He heard another gun, rolled his eye up, Jax was done laughing and rolling around the hood of the Accord, obviously, he was now pointing a gun Happy had no clue he had, straight at Esther's head.

-Shoot him and I shoot you.  
-Dude. Since when do I give a shit? I grew up in Charming, remember?  
-I really don't want to shoot you, Esther. I hate shooting people I went to high school with.  
-Then pick him up, and go. And don't let him come back.  
-Mommy?

The gun flew over him, Jax caught it, he rolled his eye down and his head towards Jack, who was already heading down the hallway, one hand raised straight back as if to stop anyone from moving, Esther was trying to hide from her daughter behind the couch. She had a busted lip, and a big bruise on her lip. And Jack was getting the kid back in her room, with a story of cops and robbers. That story really wasn't far off from reality.

-But is mommy ok?  
-I'm ok, Evie-Lovie. I beat down the thief.  
-Yay, mom!

Jax had another snort, before breaking down in laughter as Happy raised a fist and flipped a bird in his direction. Thanks for all the moral support, asshole. Jack closed the door, at least that's the indication his ears gave him, his nose was bleeding all down his face and on his neck.

-You need to go, Happy. I already can't afford to replace everything we've broken so far. Don't come back.

She had a short scoff, as he closed his eyes, he couldn't bear looking at her anymore. Beautiful, venomous bitch.

-I couldn't afford keeping you around then, with the explosions, and the gunfights, and the car chases, I still can't afford to have you around.

Another scoff, this one followed by a tremor in her breathing.

-And I definitely do not want this Samcro, everything-is-going-to-hell-and-let's-just-shoot-out-our-problems bullshit around my house and my two kids. You guys can find out that I can turn into Gemma, when it's time to defend my family. But you know? It's my fault, Hap. Growing up Charming, I always had to go for the baddest boy available. I should have listened to my mother, and not get knocked up by the spawn of Satan. "It's gonna be fine, baby. We're at peace with the Mayans, and the Niners are laying low. I promise, it's gonna be nothing but sunny skies ahead."

He held on to his scoff, her impersonations of him were always pretty spot on. When she spoke again, it was with her own voice.

-Two weeks after you told me that, I was held at gunpoint by what's his face from the Calaveras. The mistake I made was sticking it out with you. I should have left them, because a month later, you were in the slammer, and I was guilty by association.

"I'm pregnant. I'm sorry. I can't." He rolled over, rose to his feet and waited for a second to be steady, he couldn't open his eyes at all, anymore. When he could again, tough, he was coming back, to murder her, murder that gash slowly. If he could keep her alive under torture for nine years, he would, just so she would know the world of pain he's been in.

Once he reaches the door, he tries to push it, tries looking for the lock, he's got so much built-up frustration that he could shoot at it. But Jax has his gun, and he can't do much but try and slam into it, until Esther shoves him out of the way, he hears the lock click. She's right there, beside him. He reach is instinctive, he grabs her by the hair. He hears the clanging to the metal door, can't help but smirk, she probably just braced for having her face smashed into the screen door. Not what he has in mind.

His mouth hurts as it crashed against hers, she's held firmly in place, unless she's willing to have a large bald spot at the back of her head, she won't be going anywhere.

His surprise is complete as she cups his neck and pushes her tongue in his mouth, to give into -maybe a bit too easily- a fiercely passionate kiss. The kind of loving she was the only ever female to give him. None of his ex-girlfriends had ever kissed him like Esther could.

She breaks the kiss first, and hisses at him to leave and never come back. Who the hell is she kidding? Probably only herself, everyone else knows he'll come back as soon as he can see anything. He's pushed out of the house, he hears the grate clack behind him, and lock, the wooden door slam. Jax's voice is near him, close enough to be of assistance, far enough not to be in his way.

-You're ok, brother?  
-I'm ok? Crazy bitch broke her wrist trying to send a bone fragment into my brain to kill me.

Jax had a short snort of a laughter, before grabbing his arm to bring him to the van. He couldn't even sit right now. His rib hurt, his whole head hurt, all he wants is to lay down.

-Hotel or hospital?  
-Hotel.

He's asleep before Jax even gets there. And no one would ever dare waking his ass up, not even to get him into a comfortable bed.

* * *

 **Please give reviews! :D  
**


	6. Gangsta on Wheel Pissy Fit

**I don't own the SOA characters and universe, boo! They all belong to Kurt Sutter. I own Esther, Jack and Everett, and that,s it!**

 **Little memory/dream sequence, because fun!**

* * *

 _Esther is laying in the corner, there's a smile on her face, as he's sprawled against her, his head laying on her bare chest, her arms are draped around his neck, resting on his tattooed chest, her hair is short. Himself is indecent, but covered from the belly button down by her pink comforter. There is music. The Moody Blues, satin. She's singing._

 _First time she sang for him. She had stripped plenty of times, had sex with him a handful of times. And last night, she had admitted to singing. And being good at it. She had hopes of being known for her singing one day, more than her ability to shed her clothes._

 _One of his hands is resting on hers. Rubbing them as she sings. The other one is hiding under the blanket, stroking suspiciously at her leg. She had perfect little feet. He sort of was obsessed with her feet, and since she had experienced a lot stranger being a stripper than his mild-to-moderate fascination for her feet, she had never said anything, or wrote him off to being just another creep._

 _She stops singing, he feels her huff of breath on the top of his bald skull, her lips resting where her breath hit._

 _-That was beautiful, babe._  
 _-Don't call me babe. I'm not one of the sluts that hangs around your MC._  
 _-I don't like your stripper name._  
 _-What's wrong with Terra?_  
 _-How much time you got?_  
 _-Well I'm not "babe"._  
 _-I won't call you that name. So either you give me something to work with, or you put up with babe._

 _She moves one of her hands, there's some Hispanic song playing, it's annoying, but she starts tracing at the snake that ornate his head, before laying a kiss down on it, and leaning her cheeks against it._

 _-Esther._  
 _-So your parents never loved you as a child? Esther?_

 _He had a scoff, it earned him a sharp slap at the back of the head._

 _-Yeah? And what the heck is your name, then, hm? Who are you to judge?_  
 _-Name's Happy._  
 _-Yeah, your big, bad, biker name._  
 _-No. My mom called me Happy._  
 _-So your parents never loved you as a child?_  
 _-She did, still does. She had it really rough. And I made her happy before I was even born. Still wasn't easy, but she was happy. So she called me that._  
 _-I'm sorry._  
 _-I love my mom._  
 _-Who was Hispanic? Your mom?_  
 _-Why does everyone always assume that?_

 _He pulls away, tossing the blanket aside, uncaring to leave her naked body exposed as he grabs his boxer shorts to slide them back on, grabs his rings and his pack of smokes from the nightstand. Why doesn't she mind her own business?_

 _-Really? You're gonna throw your little gangsta on wheel pissy fit at me because I asked a question about your cultural background? What are you? A God damn diva?_  
 _-Shut the fuc..._  
 _-No. You didn't want the post-fuck chat, well you should have put your clothes back on and left. You didn't. You stayed, cuddled..._  
 _-I said shut the fuc..._  
 _-...asked me to sing you something, then sustained yet another conversation. Instead of remaining normal, you go and get all defensive. YOU started this whole conversation about our moms. You know what? Get out!_

 _The club didn't hurt women. That was a rule, and he mostly stuck to it, but sometimes, it was just too personal. So he stuck his cigarette between his lips and stalked towards the bed with the firm intention of showing her how to shut up. Kneeing on the bed, he reached towards her throat, maybe? He had no concrete plan in mind, he was much better at this when he did not think ahead of time._

 _Girls usually got scared, promised to shut up, just please, don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want, Happy. I'll choke back my tears while taking your dick..._

 _This one smirked, as he went for her neck. Smirked, before launching herself forward to headbutt him so hard that his cigarette fell into the bed, and he tumbled backwards. She had a loud screech, he heard her tumble as well, and when he opened his eyes, she had half fallen off the bed, she was holding her forehead, pain reading all over her face. She was going to have a taste of her own medicine, that had probably hurt her more than it had hurt him._

 _Happy couldn't help the smile on his face as he shook himself back into the situation, and rose to his full height, it was the first time ever a girl fought him back, and called him out on his contradictions. She would be in a world of hurt for it, and he would enjoy every second of it. Then he would bang her again, and get on with his life._

 _He heard a gun shot, and looked down, she was scattered on the floor, and now scampering away from him as panic was reading her face. He looked down at himself, she had shot him on his right forearm, he had lost most sensations on that arm nearly a decade before, after hitting the dirt hard, too hard during a motorcycle run, asshole had cut him off on the highway and sent him down a 25 foot ditch._

 _Esther shot again, this time he felt it, in the right shoulder. Oh, that hurt, it really did. But it also proved that this girl wasn't scared to pull the trigger, she was in fact a very good shot, she wanted to incapacitate him, scare him, so she could figure out her next move and get out of his cross-hairs. She would shoot again. She would if she had to._

 _-Now that wasn't very nice, babe._

 _He has a step forward, and she changed the trajectory of her aim. Straight to his heart. Another step, she pulls the trigger._

 _Click. Click. Click. Click. Her eyes become wide with disbelief, she almost looks like an Asian Doll, pale skin and big blue eyes, she had long, black eyelashes and her lips are perfectly drawn. She ran out of bullets. Something flashes across her eyes, never reaches the rest of her face, he couldn't quite tell what, but it's not the resolve she shows him as she tosses the gun aside and rises to her feet, before grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels they shared together overnight, it's half full, she chucks it at his head. It amuses him to dodge it, Matrix style, when he faces her again, he knows he did a mistake and he would have been better off taking broken shards of the glass bottle and the burn of the alcohol in his cuts._

 _She was already on him, wielding his own knife she had unsheathed from the belt of his jeans that were laying on the floor, he managed to grab her wrist, twist it behind his neck, not without damage, a long cut on his rib cage, not deep at all, just enough to draw blood, probably wouldn't even leave a scar once it healed. He grabs her neck, squeezes both her wrist and constricts her airways, to pull her into doing whatever he wanted._

 _Underestimating her again... Bad idea, he thought as he felt her ankle hitting his manhood, he kept grip on her wrist, but had to let go of her throat. She coughed, before crushing his nose with the back of her head. Ok. Now it was on. Didn't feel broken, but definitely hurts a lot._

 _She's bent over, he grips at her hair, while giving a thrust of the hip at her bare butt, he pulls back, she's holding the bottle of Jack and she's got the full swing motion to crash it against his temple. His left wrist hurts from the cuts as he shields his face and neck, alcohol goes splashing on them both and onto the bed. Great... Why does she waste a perfectly good half bottle of JD, now?_

 _She stumbles back, he let her go, he's not going to underestimate her again. If he was to bend over and pick up his knife, she would probably kick him in the face. Shit, fifteen minutes ago, they were having sex._

 _She growls as she runs his way and launches herself from the ground towards him, he catches her, right under the arms as she's going for his throat, he slams her back into the wall as a "woosh" rises from behind them, her eyes are glazed over with the determination of having the upper hand and walk out of this room alive. But then the determination vanishes, replaced by concern, a concern that can't be faked. He looks back, flames are rising from the bed they were in not even five minutes ago, how?_

 _His cigarette. And her bottle of Jack. Her pink comforter is burning rapidly, all of her bed sheets, and the flames are licking at the wall and cascading down towards the carpet to burn the alcohol that splashed on it. Fuck this, he's on probation again, he doesn't need to be linked to arson._

 _He has no care as he drops her down on her ass, he pulls his pants from the ground, and jumps in them, she crawls hastily past him to grab her dress, shoves it over her head as he grabs his kutte that's on the back of the chair near her bed, she's jumping into her pink sneakers, the idea of trying to extinguish alludes him, but from his experience, mattress fires were a bitch to put out._

 _His knife on the floor as she's grabbing her purse, he jumps into his boots, and for some reason grabs her hand to pull her out of the room, but she's pulling back violently._

 _-The gun!_  
 _-Leave it, it's not registered._  
 _-No! They have my prints! I'm in the system!_

 _He lets go of her hand as she lunges to the floor for the gun, she shoves it in her purse, before grabbing her bag that's by the door and following him out. By the time they reach the parking lot, her hand has found its way into his again, her heavy bag is hanging from her elbow._

 _He grabs his keys from his pockets, as she tosses her bags into her car, a Honda Civic, the windows were down, she pries the door open and jumps in, follows out of the parking lot. He takes a right, and she hurries left, he only stopped one second to throw his kutte on._

 _-No, you're not getting away._

 _A U-turn, he pulls right behind her, follows her several miles until she pulls over in another parking lot, behind a pharmacy. He pulls on the street, hops off his bike and rushes to the parking lot to see her come out of her car with her wallet in hand, she's trying to fish some change out._

 _He runs behind her, grips her hair with the firm intention of bashing her head into the brick wall when she flips around, her back takes the big of the hit, her bangs fell in front of her eyes, and when she looks up, she had a very desirable pout. Her left hand raises, scratches at his neck, it feels warm, he's sweaty and soaked in Jack Daniels, it burns a very sweet burn, her eyes flicker down before sustaining his gaze again, she does it again, but this time, he pulls her to him, and captures her mouth with his._

 _Happy would have thought she would grant access to his tongue only to bite it off. But her kissing back was fervent, and the skirt of her long dress in the way of her trying to wrap her legs around his waist. He heard change falling and rolling on the asphalt of the parking lot as he hiked her skirt up, carrying her towards her Honda. He slammed her into the hood, as she pulled on his belt, it cracked a chip into her windshield as she carelessly tossed it, she was using her feet to try and lower his jeans._

-Happy! Happy...

* * *

 **Thoughts? Reviews? Thanks for reading!**


	7. Questions, questions, so many questions?

**So as always, I don't own the SOA characters, not do I make money from this story, they belong to Kurt Sutter. Esther, Everett and Jack belong to me.**

* * *

-Happy!

He tossed a fist, it connected, to what and whose he could not tell, but it connected to flesh. What asshole dared waking him up during such a delicious dream?

-Jesus hell, brother?  
-Sorry, Jax.  
-You've been sleeping for fifteen hours. Montez thought you might be dead, but then you pitched a circus tent.  
-I was dreaming.  
-Obviously.  
-Of the time Esther and I set Neptune Inn on fire.

The guys laugh as he tosses to his side, he isn't in the van anymore. His ribs hurt, but not too badly, he can't open his eyes, but it really doesn't hurt as bad anymore. he's gentle in reaching to touch, it's been set back in place. Why did they have to wake him? They couldn't wait eight minutes and a half for him to continue his dream, and wake him up just before the cops showed up to arrest them both for public indecency?

He has a sigh, rises his arm up and holds out his hand, it's Ben's voice he hears.

-What you need, brother?  
-Ice.

A bag of crushed ice, or maybe peas ends up in his hand, he presses it against his face, this feels so good. The guys leave him alone, and it gives him time to process. Process every word she said, every gesture she had. Every telling look she gave him.

The most obvious was that she was neck deep in financial trouble. It bothered him that even then, she is still taking care of his mother in Bakersfield. And she is obviously trying to do right by their kid, because even at 32 years old, she still has a rocking body from what he could tell, and there was no doubt in him mind she could still work a pole, and make a ton of money from it. But she had been that kid with the stripper mom, and she had been teased relentlessly growing up. Right now, she was still trying to establish herself as legit.

And he had just helped trash her living room in true Sons of Anarchy style.

-Jax?  
-What, brother?  
-Find Esther. Give her money. A couple thousand.  
-You know she ain't gonna take any money from the club.  
-Force her. She's got my kid and I wrecked her living room.  
-Ok. I'm going now.  
-Thanks, brother.

He hears Jax walking away, before dissecting the next thing on his mind. Esther's interactions with her husband. The softness of her voice when she would speak to him, and that little face she had made, when she had rested her chin on her shoulder when he stood behind her. There was something, there. Something genuine between them. But the fervor she had put into the kiss he had given her had nothing to do with a goodbye forever kiss. It was identical to the kiss that always lead to steamy make-up sex after they went at each other's throats. Did her husband see it? If so, did he say anything? Did she hop on his dick for the make-up sex part? The idea that she did hurt.

And his daughter. He hadn't seen her but her shadow as Esther's husband had brought her back to her room, but she had a gravelly little voice, not the clear voice of eight year old kids he'd ever heard before. She was gorgeous. And she was mixed really well, in terms of looking like the both of them, from the few pictures he'd seen. She has his nose, her cheeks, his eyes, her eyebrows and forehead. And now, she had his voice.

Esther had his gun, but didn't shoot him. Why? She had opened fire on him on three different occasions, in the past, why not now? Because he was already down on his back? Nonsense. When he had cheated on her, three year into their relationship, she had barged in the clubhouse dorm he was sleeping in with Ima Tite wrapped all around him, and she had not only shot her in the ass, Ima, but him, too. Each a nice bullet in the left ass cheek, a little something to remember her by. Was it because her kids were up? It surely wasn't because Jax had his own gun at her, that crap has never put the fear into her. She wasn't scared of Jax then, and there's no way she's scared of Jax now.

There was history between the two of them. Fifteen years of history. She was seventeen, then he first met her. Nineteen when he put a crow on it. Never quite cared about being sixteen years older than her, she'd always been special. They had went to get married in Vegas, for his thirty-fifth birthday. They were pretty drunk by the end of the ceremony, but her words had been clear, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Just the two of them, in Charming, with him in Samcro, and her bring a stripper for as long as she possibly could.

But now they weren't two. She was two and he was alone, she wasn't a stripper in Charming, and he had just gotten out of jail, today he'd probably receive his Nevada rockers.

It was Clay's fault. All of it was Clay's fault. Had it not been for his last arrest, he has the conviction that she would still be there. With him. In Charming. But Clay had been a loose cannon, a paranoid one, for a valid reason, yes, it had been the plan to push him out of the president's chair in favor of Jax, who was younger, maybe not smarter, Jax was very impulsive, but Jax cared a lot more about the club as a whole. Redwood Original was not a mean for Jax to line his pockets with cash and use the club members to justify his personal vendettas.

-Poor baby. What happened to him?

Happy can't help the smirk that pops on his lips. Gemma Teller-Morrow. The Queen of hearts. So he was back in Nevada, already? Made some sense, if Jax had slept a few hour and went back to get his bike, Ben had probably drove the van back to Indian Hills. He was already sleeping in there. But how did they manage to set his nose and bring him back to the clubhouse without waking him up? He'd probably never know.

-Esther.  
-What's that, baby?  
-I went to see Esther.  
-Why would you want to see that crazy gash? She was never any good to you.

Really? No one ever told Gemma? He knows he had asked Tig, Chibs and Jax not to tell her, they were the only three he had told, but he had expected one of them to babble. And Gemma was wrong. Esther, even if she was indeed a crazy gash, was good to him. For him. She always had been. She kept him even, for six whole years before he went to jail. He had dated a ton of women before her, but she had been the only one to have been long term. Because she got it. He knew it wasn't easy to sit there, and listen to him ramble on about the sick things he sometimes had to do for the club. It couldn't be easy. And as pathetic as it was, he was man enough to admit that he could not do this life alone. It had taken him this long to find a girl that not only would sit there and listen, and mostly manage a straight face, but would not have the first reaction to go to the cops. And Esther wasn't so messed up in the head that his confessions would actually turn her on.

Then again, no one was ever good enough for any of Gemma's boys. Wendy wasn't good enough for Jax, Brooke wasn't good enough for Rat, and Esther had never been good enough for him. And Gemma was like a weathercock, most of the time, she hated any female competition, but the girls had to be there to help and pick up the slack, and when they did something very good, then she told them she loves them.

Esther tough she genuinely hated. Because Esther was not weak. And Esther rarely fell for Gemma's manipulations. But Esther for some reason really liked Gemma. She would never aspire to be like Gemma, but she had a lot of respect for the woman

-When I got locked up, she...  
-She helped Clay set you up. Why else would she vanish like that?  
-I sent her away.  
-You what?  
-She was pregnant. I sent her away.

A total lie, but his eyes were covered with the bag of peas, she couldn't call him on his bluff. She has a scoff, she could not believe this. The smile played on his lips longer, lying to Gemma was incredibly easy, when you didn't have to look at her.

-I went to see her, and she welcomed me home like none of my exes ever did. You know how she gets, Gem. Not a phone call for nine years, and I couldn't even send cash.  
-Why did you not tell me, you fucking moron?

He chuckled from the sharp slap behind his head, he had pissed her off, she was a mama hen like that.

-I would have set her up in a nice place, and helped her with the baby. You both knew that. What is wrong with the two of you?

And she would have found Esther a place to work, and a car to drive a lot nicer than her Honda, and she would have babysat Everett anytime Esther would have needed, and she would have taken care of the bills, and Esther would have no control over her own life, or her own child, because with Gemma, it would belong to the club. That was most likely one of the reasons Esther had left for LA. That baby was theirs, hers and Happy, not the club's. LA was still California, but it was far from Gemma's and the MC's claws.

And as he had expected, no apology from Gemma for having said that Esther had set the lot of them up along with Clay. That woman was dense, sometimes, not looking at the big picture because she was so busy micro-managing everyone. If Esther had set them up, she would have needed whatever protection Clay could have offered her. She would still be in Charming. And Happy's daughter would be calling Clay daddy.

* * *

 **Ew, right? Haha! Review!**


	8. What's comfier than a pool table? Silk

**Hello! Good evening! I'm unsure yet if I will post this story over the span of a month, 45 days or 2 months. Let me know what you want! (Tough if you pick two months, I will post a chapter every 2 days :D I have a specific timeframe for this story, it won't go on forever.)**

 **As always Kurt Sutter owns the SOA cast and characters, and I make no money from this story. I own Esther, Everett and Jack, as well as Silk and Clara.**

* * *

That idea makes all the good he had been feeling since he woke up go away. Esther in Clay's arms. It makes him want to puke. He had never caught that kind of vibe from either of them, he shouldn't have played that possibility in his head just how. Acid reflux acting up, he has to sit down.

The bag of peas falls to the table as Gemma is still rambling on about what she could have done for Esther, had she known Esther was pregnant when they had went to jail, the whole lot of them. He usually has enough patience to listen to her, but right now, he can't stomach much.

-Gemma, shut up.

He can imagine her expression right now, that little jump she has whenever someone is unexpectedly blunt with her, her lips going tight and that two or three bats of lashes as she crosses her arms. But sadly, he just doesn't care to hurt hers or anyone's feelings. And if he can't have Esther and his daughter at this moment, there's one thing he can have.

He pulls his phone, feels the number pad against his thumb, the 5 has a little dot at the center. But he doesn't need the number pad. If his memory serves him right, the last number he called was his mother in Bakersfield. So if he presses the call button twice, her number should come up.

Nothing comes, he can't hear anything. Manages to open an eye, the phone is dead from dead. And even then, the charger's long gone, and this is a five years old burner phone. There's a bar, with a phone hanging from the wall, it doesn't hurt that bad, when his eyes are open, he has suffered more, in the past. He can call his mother from the phone.

A few rings, his mother picks up warily, she doesn't know the number he's calling from.

"Hello?"  
-Hi, mom. It's Happy.  
"Happy! Oh, it's good to hear your voice! I was waiting for your call yesterday. Were you in isolation?"  
-No, no. I got out, about a day ago. I just had to go down to Gardena and try to patch things up with Esther.  
"You are out? Merveilleux! Are the two of you going to come and visit me, soon? I haven't seen Esther since you got in lockup. I miss you both so dearly."  
-Uhm, non, pas vraiment, mom. She was really mad at me, still. She broke my nose, I haven't seen my face in a mirror, but I have a hard time keeping my eyes open too long, it feels pretty swollen, so I can't drive or ride, and no one will take me up to Bake-Field, right now, I've already had a hard time getting some guys coming to LA with me. Listen, hum... Can you let the guy know that the payment for next month might be a few days late?  
"Why? What happened, Happy?"  
-Well, Esther really can't afford; she's trying to pay for her house, and save up for a newer car, she's still driving her old busted up car, and there's a ton of other things going on, too. I think she may want to go back to school, she hasn't told me that explicitly, but I think it's in her plans. She spoke of corporate ladder, she ain't gonna do that on a ninth grade education. So I'm gonna try to come up with some money real quick to start taking over the payments she's been making thus far. Esther said she had sent you all the money from my safe? Is there any, left?  
"I haven't touched any of it. It's all in the bank, Happy. Do you need it? Esther had said that it was your savings, so I went and opened a savings account in the bank, I've put it all in there little by little, like you always told me to do. It's a four per cent interest bank account, with minimal fees, only nin..."  
-That's nice, mom. Thank you. I really appreciate that. Let's leave it in there for now. I'm in Nevada, right now, but we're looking to go back to Charming, really soon. So as soon as I can, I'm going to come up to Bakersfield to see you and Uncle Pierre.  
"Oh, your uncle is right there, do you want to talk to him?"  
-No, it's ok, mom. I just wanted to let you know that I was ok. And that Esther was going to stop paying for the nursing home. I thought Lee was going to take care of it, but she just told me that she did. And that she couldn't afford it much longer. I just got to go through the motions right now. Get back in Charming, get the money happening again, I'll take care of you, ok? I always did, mom.  
"I know. You are the best son a mother could have asked for, Happy. I love you."  
-Love you, too, mom.

Talking to his mother felt good, she said something about giving his brothers her love before hanging up, it hadn't been uncommon that one of them if they went through or by Bakersfield would stop by and visit her, entertain her an hour or two. Donut from Tacoma was still doing in at least once a month, for sure.

For now, he needed to sleep a bit longer, recuperate some more, so he could at least see Clay with his own eyes when they would go back to Charming in a couple of days. And a bed would be a lot more comfortable than the back of a van or the pool table.

The problem is that with the load of them, fresh out of jail, there was no spot for him at all, at the clubhouse. Hence the pool table. Jury was adamant on that, they didn't even have a couch to spare right now.

-Silk offered. Wasn't sure you would take, but she offered. Clara is out of town. No strings.  
-Fuck Silk.  
-Mind I remind you she never did wrong by you? She was right to leave you. You don't exactly communicate well, and that is something she really needs in her life. She still loves you, but I'm pretty sure she's over you. I'd offer you to go to the hotel across the street but...

He and Esther had burnt that one down to the ground, too. On purpose, that time. The creep that ran the place had a few videos of Esther in the shower, and them both in bed, wouldn't surrender original and copies, so they made sure that no one would ever see them.

He gets a sharp slap behind the head as he's heading to the pool table to pick up his kutte, when he peels his eyes open, it's Needles, who's not looking one bit happy.

-What you want?  
-"Fuck Silk?" Really? Dude, I allowed you to date my sister, and she always treated you like a king, and all you got to say of the three years she gave you is "Fuck Silk"? Fuck that, man? You can sleep on the fucking pool table for all I care, you ain't getting a bed in her house.

Oh, yes, he was going to. Even better than that, he would give her a little bit of dick, and she would be so happy to see him. Once he put his kutte back on, he finds Chibs outside, the guy's trying to pick up some tail, not that Happy cares right now.

-Silk offered a bed. Give me a ride?  
-Aye, brother. You don't move from there, I'll be right back.  
-I'll wait... If you hurry.

Chibs hops in the van, for the short drive to Silk's place, she still lives only a few streets away from the clubhouse in Indian Hills, but Happy would be damned if he had to walk it. And he realizes it's a good thing Silk offered him specifically a bed. She won't ask about his shiners. Up the stairs, he hears her playing the harp, opening his eyes longer hurts less, now that he's fully awake, and with the icy-cold he put on there. In her living room, she has a student, a little brunette that doesn't play very well.

He doesn't want to interrupt the lesson, so he doesn't knock, she has very fine hearing, and he wants to know if she'll recognize him. The dog that's sleeping at her feet is different than the last time he was here, it's a cinnamon colored Lab, he has a brief bark that she silences right away with a command in French, the little girl is playing something, Silk's foot beats the rhythm.

-Again. From the beginning. You know this, Gail.

Silk plays it on her own harp, now he recognizes it, she always had a special way of playing, it's Dream On by Aerosmith, that kid must belong to a biker.

-Come on, play along, Gail. Don't worry about him.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Review? Plz?**


	9. Her Favorite Game-Honesty Time

**So I was planning on making this two chapters, but I don,t know, you've been hanging around do far, peeps, so I'm giving you a mega chapter! Because I loooove you all! :D**

 **As always, I don't own the SOA cast or anything related to it. Not making money either. I own Esther,l Everett and Jack, as well as Silk and Clara. Adara Munson was created and is owned by Nixie de Angel, thank you kindly, my darling, for letting me use her.**

 **Onwards with super chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Him being Happy, that makes him smile, as takes his boots off at the edge of the carpet, before heading to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. In her pantry, everything is labeled with her special labels he's learned the hard way not to mess up, he takes the bread and the peanut butter, opens the drawer under the microwave for a butter knife, eats a few sandwiches as this Gail struggles through another song; the ding of the timer, Silk encourages her on the way to the door, she is getting better. After a moment of silence, he hears her bench again, she's got to clear her head. She plays Hotel California, she's on the right track. He is someone from California. She must have heard they got out of the slammer. But she's not one hundred percent on it, yet. Because she had grown ultra close to Chibs, Tig , Piney and Opie as well. But Chibs would have walked in here with a loud "Hello, love" and Tig would already have her in his arms.

He turns around to lean against the counter, when she finishes and the bench creaks again. Stuffs the fifth of the sandwiches he made into his mouth, he sees her going back to the door, she locks the screen door, kicks his boots out of the way and comes into the kitchen, the dog is right ahead of her, he comes to sniff Happy out, who's this dude? Who you? He wags his tail, looking up and back at her, it's so cute, he looks like he's begging to make friends with Happy.

She changed, since the last time he saw her, but not so much. She is pushing seventy after all, but she's still beautiful. She's taken good care of herself, tough she hasn't dyed her hair in forever, she's all blondish-white, now, but she doesn't look a day over fifty. Just like when he was dating her, almost twenty years ago, she didn't look a day over 35, when she was pushing fifty. And her eyes, in the shade of green he had never seen anywhere else, she was nicely tanned. She now had some expression lines, around her mouth and some crows feet on her eyes, but she was still gorgeous. And solid, tough she had lost some weight. When he was with her, she was five foot six for a solid 170 pounds, loves to eat, and was always a good cook. She's lost an inch or two, and at least fifteen pounds, she's still nice and plump.

She smacks her lips as she stops by the dog, she pets his head, she's a foot in front of him. And she has a smile, almost a laugh.

-I know who you are.

He doesn't answer, smiles, tries to keep his breath as quiet as he can. She always liked that game.

-You aren't Needles. Bernie here would not have stopped barking. You're not Jury either. Because that was Gail. His grand-daughter. In fact, you're not one of the guys from Indian Hills. Firstly because you didn't get here by bike. And after 25 years of me being here, I can tell all of their bikes apart.

Good so far.

-You aren't... Opie. Because you took your boots off. You're not Filip. But you smell a bit of him. So you were near him. He drove you here?

He can't help but to applaud her detective work so far, her favorite game, and she is good at it. Very good.

-You're not Tig. He hates this game. Would have told me to give up after my first suspect elimination. You're not Jax, he was here a few hours ago.

She takes a deep but quiet breath, she is totally trying to breathe him in, and see if she can tell this way. Hence the peanut butter sandwiches. Happy doesn't like peanut butter, he likes her home made jams better, but she doesn't like, when it's too easy.

-You aren't Juice. You are too tall, and he's allergic to peanut butter. And since you're too tall to be Juice, you're also too tall to be Montez. You're not... Bobby. Maybe you are Bobby. But you don't smell of Adara, Adara smells of tangerines, it's her shampoo. No, you aren't Bobby. Bobby would have started to bake something.  
"Babe, it's me!"  
-Just a minute! I'm playing my game!

Happy leans to his left, to see the front door that shut back, who the hell is this guy, now? That's not a patch. That of for damn sure. Guy's late forties, maybe, early fifties, glasses, looks a bit like Richard Rawlins from GasMonkey garage or whatever it's called, but not as much of a douche bag. He's got a few grocery bags in his hands, as he takes his shoes off, despite the "Fuck Silk" he meant earlier, he's jealous. Even if it's been eighteen years since they broke up, he's jealous.

When he reshifts his attention back to Silk, she has a large smile on, she knows who he is. She probably knew from the beginning, but she was playing with him, and now he started breathing hard when this other guy came in, he totally gave himself away.

She still has a step and a half towards him, brings her arms up the right height, she remember how tall he is, and she pulls him into a hug and a short peck, she's still smiling. And at least, she still smells of what he remembered she smelled back then, Head&Shoulders and her Mary Kay perfume she probably got off Jury's wife that was a representative.

-Welcome home, Hap.  
-Thanks, babe. Who's the square?  
-My boyfriend. Zack. Five years, now. You're still jealous?  
-That used to be mine.

She laughs that he grabs a handful of her ass right in front of that Zack guy, who looks on with a smile on his face, he isn't going to say anything.

-Behave yourself, Hap! Honey, this is Happy, he's one of my exes. I offered him asylum, my brother said they were fully booked. Hap, meet my boyfriend Zachary, he's a photographer.  
-Pleased to meet you, Happy. You're part of the club?  
-Yeah.

Zack has a nod, as he puts away everything that was in the bags after shaking Happy's hand, the guy wasn't super tall, five ten, maybe, wearing a hip shirt and some jeans with a big Texas belt buckle. That tween looking thing has been around for five years? Silk has pulled away from him, he wishes he was still holding a handful of her ass. Because it's always been a great ass to hold on to.

-And this is Bernie. I've had him for eight years, now. He's ten, he's going to retire, soon, aren't you, Bernie Boy?  
-So you're getting a new one, soon?  
-Yes, I've already met her. And Lyla and Opie are taking Bernie, here. Lyla's kids absolutely love him. My next dog's name is Polly. She's a white Lab. She just turned one.  
-That's nice. And you still play.  
-Of course.  
-Dude still hasn't found you? Or the cops? The brothers have been looking out for you?  
-He... Funny story. Found me. Total coincidence. Seven years ago.  
-Should I find and kill the fucker?  
-He's one of your brothers, now. Florida Charter.  
-What?

She nods, and he can't actually believe something like that could have happened. Twenty-five years ago, Silk was in a long-term relationship, good guy, eight kids to raise; the guys had been widowed twice, eight kids by his two wives, and Silk was helping him raise them as her own. One of the daughters had a kid, and another of his kids killed that baby and had framed Silk. Cops were looking for her, she had fled Canada, and ended up in Indian Hills, where Needles found her and took care of her as family would. Now this guy she was with was a Son? How?

-Did you talk to him?  
-Ever so briefly. I was dating another patch back then who promptly told him to not even think of trying to looking my way. He had patched nomad, and was traveling along with Kozik. You know how Kozik is with me. Dude's got me on lockdown.  
-Where's Kozik now?  
-Florida. Making sure my ex never comes around these necks of the woods again. Calls me every other week, to hear how Clara's doing.  
-She still here?  
-Hey, keep your jealousy.  
-She's forty something!  
-She got married, moved out. Dick was abusive. She was pregnant. I was never going to leave her in trouble, and you know that. She's been my daughter for 23 years, now.

That news is pretty shocking. Carla? Needles' ex? That slutty little crow eater? Married? And now with a kid?

-You're a nana again?  
-I'm a nana again.  
-Screw that gash, but I'm happy for you.  
-He's blind, too, you know?

The revelation stops him from congratulating her further on grand-motherhood again. He has a glance towards Zack, who was still there, but not really paying full attention, he was busy labeling the cans he had just bought so Silk would know what was in them just by touching them. Zack looked up, pushed his glasses back up his nose and had a nod, before handing him a photo from the wall behind the pantry, a framed photo.

-That was last year, we went to Disney in LA.

So if that was last year, the kid is now eight years old? He looks about seven in the photo, eyes closed, arms thrown in the air and mouth open on a big scream, to his right, Carla is smiling and holding him, Carla aged alright, she's got a white streak in her bangs and half of her head shaved. And to the kid's left, Silk is wearing her sunglasses and a big smile, too, she's holding on to Carla's hand on the boy's belly.

-What's his name?  
-We named him Korey. It's been hard on Carla, to raise him alone. She wanted to just get back on her feet, divorce him and move back out on her own, but when he was born without them, I wouldn't let her go. Just couldn't find it in my heart to. She's been dating Filthy Phil for a couple of years now. He's really good to both of them.  
-You were always a good mom, Silk. You were always too good to Carla.

He nods, not that she can see, she now has her back at him, she's crouched to the floor, rubbing the dog's belly. He hands the photo back to Zack, who puts it back where it belongs without really interrupting his labeling, he now seems really focused on it. She looks happy, she really does.

-So, how are you feeling, now that you're not in prison anymore?  
-Feels good. I couldn't stand Tig anymore. I haven't seen the fucker since. I think he already left back for Charming with Venus.  
-Hm. Venus is a really lovely gal. She likes to stop by for a tea. And she loves Tig, so much. She brought me to tears more than once.

He glances down at her, can't help the smile that crosses his lips. Silk who most days can't bother wearing a belt. She always had a nice crack. Her pants are a size, maybe a size and a half too big, and hanging on her ass, for some reason, she seems to have went commando this morning.

-Belle craque.

The blush on her cheeks as she rushes up, holding her pants higher, priceless. She heads for her bedroom, comes back out putting her belt on, he should have shut up. But that's the kind of shit that being blind, Silk needs to be told. When her shirt is inside out, or her bed head's still in place when she leaves the house. That was the type of shit that took its toll in their relationship. Silk didn't need a babysitter, but she did need someone to keep an eye on her that way. And as much as he had really loved Silk, he had never seen himself having to keep check on her for twenty to forty years. Silk had been one of the two women he had genuinely loved. Three, if he counted his mother, but this really wasn't the kind of love he would ever show him mother.

-Merci, Hap.  
-Dinner?  
-Are you kidding me? You just ate a bunch of peanut butter sandwiches! Pick up after yourself!

He obeys only because it's her, and she's blind. You can't step into the home of a blind person and not pick up after yourself. You don't move shit around, you don't clutter. She's smiling, near him, shoulder to shoulder as she starts to make dinner, a whole chicken in the oven, she makes a gravy out of the guts, and she peels, cooks and mashes some potatoes without any help. She served him a beer when he was done cleaning the counter, washed his knife and all, put the bread away.

It's good, it's fine, watching her from the table. She always had this perfect apple shaped butt.

-So, what have you been up to, Hap?  
-Not much. Chibs already came?  
-You kidding me? I was literally his first stop, before he even went to the clubhouse. He wanted girl-cuddles and a pot of soup, and pumpkin pie. He stayed until almost midnight, we watched a movie together.  
-Did you ever speak to Esther, while I was in?  
-Not once. It's not like she ever tried to be my friend. I'm your ex, what did you expect? When you all got arrested, and we understood what was going on, Gaines, Domino and Needles all went to Charming with the Nomads, to try and salvage as much people as they could. Esther? Nowhere to be found. It had Jury pretty worried that Clay had done something to her. When we got wind that she had closed all the bills and sent Marjorie your money, we sort of figured out she had jumped ship.  
-She was pregnant.

He had no clue what Silk's reaction would be, or how she would take it. Because Silk would have loved to be a mother, and he would have loved to have kids with her, back in the day. But her former step-daughter had ruined that for them. She had beat and physically tormented Silk so much over the span of her last year with her ex that Silk couldn't have them anymore. After that, he didn't want them anymore either.

She startles, drops the cup she was holding, it shatters on the counter and a bunch of pieces fall to the floor. Zack has the same precipitation as him to pick them up before Silk steps on them and cuts herself. And it's not in an attempt to show off the other, Zack cares for real, it shows all over his face, the concern for her safety and her well being. When all the glass is picked up, and tossed in the trash, Zack stops by Silk, rubs her shoulder, she's crying. She pulls away, coldly asks him in French to pack up and sleep elsewhere for the night, she wants to be alone. Happy isn't going to start feeling bad for the guy, but he should have known after five years, not to touch her while she's crying. Not to even look her way. Just leave her alone, and wait until she comes to find you and cry it out.

Himself does just that, as Zack apologizes and leaves, he goes to the living room, strums the harp before looking at her old, tiny TV, she only listened for sounds. Her stereo system, however, was the best money could buy, surround sound and all. Hit sits in the comfortable couch, and waits a while, it's getting dark, outside, and the house smells really good.

It's six thirty, when the oven dings, that she comes to find him in the living room, she cuddles against him, she's still sniffling, but not crying like she was. He's finally going to be able to know what she feels about it.

-Was the baby ok?  
-It's a girl. She eight, now. She's got my nose. Esther named her Everett. She speaks like me. Her voice. Her voice is just like mine. I never thought you could get your voice from one of your parents. I didn't get to meet her, it was three in the morning. And Esther broke my nose.

Silk cuddles closer, rubs her cheek against his kutte, she still smells good. She's still beautiful despite the age she's pushing, he lifts his arm, that was her "put your arm around me, babe" signal. So he does, she fits just right under his arm still, cradles against his neck.

-How long have you known?  
-The day I got arrested.  
-Did you ever have regrets? It's been twenty years, and I still have regrets. I would have been a good mom, Happy.  
-I know. I would have picked you for my kids over her, any day until yesterday. She's really trying hard, Silk. She is. She's married to some square. My kid calls him daddy.

Her face. It's her face that finally makes him cry about this whole situation. Her face is frozen in shock, he can see the goosebumps on her, he can feel her hands getting cold, through the fabric of his jeans, both her hands are resting on his thigh. He pulls her closer, to hide his tears in her hair, and the hug she gives him is the best thing ever, she smothers him, literally, and he could care less. The two years and a half he was with Silk officially, were the only two and a half years of his entire 48 years of existence that he had wanted to be a father. Silk's clock had been ticking, and he wanted to have kids with her, because even if they broke up, she had backup, she was far from Charming, she had her brother to care for her, a whole support system, and she would have been a great mother. And she most likely would have let him be a good father to their kids. He hadn't wanted kids with Esther, she was bat shit crazy and that was how he loved her.

And right now, it felt like he had wasted his entire life. He hated that feeling, because he was generally a happy dude, with the life he had chosen. He was happiest in the midst of chaos, during gunfire or car chases, he reveled in having to torture and hurt people. Blood and guts turned him on. And he was very honest about it, too. He was a bad person. Esther had been his Bonnie, even if she kept him even.

He understands, tough. Really, really understand, now that he thinks about all of this, why Esther wanted it to be just the two of them, for forever and a day. Because creating a life together would mean making a decision. Either Happy would step away from his dream life, and maybe not give Esther the white-picket fence and all that American dream bullshit, but there would have been no more hurting people for pleasure, and drug muling, but honest living as something legal, bouncer or whatever, or Esther would have to step away from Happy. Give their kid a stable life. Hold a real job.

But he still is sick at the idea of his daughter calling another man daddy. She's here, he can't undo what's been done.

When he's calmed down, Silk is gazing in his direction, her head on his shoulder. He rubs his nose against hers, seeking permission to missile against her lips. Hurts a bit, his nose is sensitive. Silk grants access, gives him a few pecks, before hiding her face in his neck.

-Do you remember? The first time you took me for a ride on your Harley?  
-No. Well, yeah. But if you ask me to describe the shit you had on and where we went, shit, I don't remember.  
-We didn't go anywhere. It was after I called you from the doctor. After the miscarriage.  
-I remember. We just went Nomad for a day or two.  
-I hated you for not crying, back then. Shows I didn't know you that much, hm?  
-Jury said you were over me.  
-Ho, I am. You were special, tough, Happy.  
-I cried. You went to sleep. We had stopped in a meadow for lunch, and you fell asleep at the end of your tears. I walked away, and I cried for almost an hour. That's the last time I cried before today. You were always my polar opposite, Silk. You were weak, and I had to be strong.  
-I wasn't weak.  
-It was fine to be weak. I just couldn't be in front of you. I think it would have felt like the end of the world. We still had a nice year and a half with just you and I, after that day. Shit, you realize that aside form my mom, when I was a kid, you're the only woman I ever cried in front of?  
-I don't see you cry.

And that was why Silk had offered the bed. Because Silk never saw him weak, or crying, or not strong, of anything. She must have heard things from maybe Chibs. Or her brother. That his head wasn't on straight, and no one had a clue why. With Silk he could briefly let go, and still feel like a man afterwards.

-You're a good woman, Silk. Zack's lucky.  
-Oh, please. He isn't half the Neanderthal you are.  
-Is that the best you can do?  
-"I'm not a crow eater. I'm not gonna suck your dick. Just to get places."  
-No. But you were going to suck my dick to get me out of your bedroom. Now, that showed you, didn't it?  
-You had no clue I was blind, for like 3 months after that!

He laughs. He had never felt stupid, in his whole adult life, until someone told him that Silk was blind, while he was singing a praise to her ass, watching her clean the clubhouse that's down the street, after having sex with her on about 3 different occasions.

-I still wouldn't know, if Quinn hadn't told me.  
-I didn't want him to tell you, either. He's such a gossipy bitch.

And she sounds so absolutely offended that he actually is. Rane Quinn looks like a big mute brute, with huge meathead arms, but he was the gossipiest of them all. Always knows everything about everyone. Everything, except when it came to Happy, Silk, and their strong, year-long desire to start a family together. And now Happy, Esther, and this kid they had together. He didn't want to talk about that, anymore. Didn't want to talk about kids. So either they found something else to talk about, or they went to the bedroom to get it on.

-So... Zack?  
-Yeah. He was even denser than you. Took him five months to know I'm blind.  
-He's treating you good?  
-He's treating me. I'm getting old, Happy. I'm not getting in bed with you.  
-I didn't ask.

She has a chortle, as she brings herself even closer to him, for someone who isn't going to go to the bedroom with him, she sure is getting nice and cozy and close. Her hair is softer than he remembered.

-I know you. When Jury told you my offer, you flipped me off, then decided yes, partly because my brother was probably there to forbid you to take it, and partly because we used to have _great_ sex, together. Sex isn't in my cords, anymore, Hap. I'll give you a blowjob if you need one, but... There's not enough lube in the world for this desert.  
-What a shame, babe. Really?  
-Really.  
-What about Zack?  
-The joys of being old and setting the rules. Open relationship. He gets to fuck anything he wants, I get to cuddle, almost every night. With the same person.  
-That thing can't cuddle like Happy can.  
-You'd be surprised. He's quite worn in and comfortable. Can't hold you a candle when it comes to everything being so simple and strange at once. There's only one Happy, that's for sure.  
-What about dickhead? You said he came through?  
-At the bar.

Shit. He had forgotten about the bar. Maybe that was a good thing, he was now seeing the dollar signs lining up, to make a pretty paycheck. In the absence of this family they had desired, a dog, named Canelle, for Cinnamon, he had loved that dog so much, and it had been Silk's favorite ever, of all the dogs she had owned. And when she got lonely again, because a dog wasn't nearly as much work as a baby, he had opened a bar in Indian Hills, for her to run as she saw fit. She had named it Canelle, after their dog, and last he heard, it was still a successful bar.

Wait. How did that shithead hear about their bar?

-The bar?  
-Kozik was with me, early afternoon, we were doing inventory, this red panhead pulls in the lot, dude comes out, with a chick, I guess, chick comes in, order two beers. The dude read yelp reviews, they were on a road trip, heading to Cabo, or something. After his second heart attack, he retired, I guess. Sold off our company, kids were all moved out, he bought a bike and got on the road to nowhere.  
-Did he talk about Gianna?  
-You really think Kozik let him talk to me at all once he realized who it was? Then Jas was all like "hey, brother!", and Koz noped the heck out. Made the guy go Nomad, and got him as far away from here as possible. I think if Herman didn't hate the cold so much, they would be in Alaska. But, when he came, I looked her up.  
-And?  
-She was still in jail. Nine years to go. No parole, anything. She's getting out in a year or three, now, I guess. Hap?  
-Yeah?  
-Would you find her and kill her, the day I hear that she's out of jail?

That she of all people would ask him to kill someone is a very hard concept to grasp. But he can smell the fear of Gianna emanating from all pores of her body. If Gianna's father had found her by accident like this, who knew how easily this little bitch could find Silk. After all, she had established herself a real life here. She co-owned a bar, gave harp lessons and offered her cleaning services to anyone who would need them, Silk was a hard worker. Had always been.

And Gianna would want retribution. Not only because Silk had fought her off so hard not to take the blame for the murder of her own grand-kid, but because Gianna had done twenty-five years in the slammer for this murder, the premeditation and all. She had been trialed as an adult because her actions had been so vile.

-I will, if you need me to. If you don't feel safe, or you think she's lurking around. You know I got you, and the Sons got you. Did I not roll up with the Nomads myself, twenty-five years ago, to keep that fat fuck that wanted to sicc the cops on you in check?  
-You did. Even in jail you kept me safe, even broken up you kept me safe from you. And them.  
-Honesty time?  
-Ok. Sure.  
-I completely forgot about the bar. Is it still open?  
-As popular as ever. I managed a few classes at community college as an auditor, got some knowledge under my belt, we're doing really good. Boys are doing my security, I have a really good set of waitresses I trust. It's really good.  
-And you set my cut aside?  
-Of course I did. Sixty-forty, same as it always was. It's sitting in the safe, right now. And the code is still our anniversary. I had to write a few cheques at a point, because it wouldn't fit, but it's all yours, and all ready to be honored.  
-Thanks, babe.  
-So... Rub and tug, hummer, or you'll wait?  
-Nah, sex was too great to have a let down now. All or nothing, babe.

She has a scoff that really amuses him. He fully expects her to turn him on like she does so well, before abandoning him with an aching erection on the couch, with a magazine, a couple tissues and a blanket. She doesn't have a mean bone in her, but she's one of the greatest teases he has ever been with.

* * *

Reviews? Hm? Hm? Please? Haha!


	10. Grand-babies and big KABOOMS!

**Hello there! As usual, hey, Kurt Sutter owns almost everything. Esther, Everett, Jack, Silk and Jack belong to me. Without further a due, chapter 11!**

* * *

She's already out of bed when he wakes up, last night was great. Desert, yeah, right. It was just a specific meat rod she was missing. Because Happy kept women happy and satisfied. On the bedside stand, a coffee, it was cold, now, but Happy still downed all of it in a sip or two, the clothes they had shed last night had all been picked up, his folded neatly at the end of her bed. When he went to the kitchen to wash off his cup, she had printed a note for him, it was sitting on a key ring with three keys on it.

"Morning, Hap. Keys to the bar, and keys to my front door. I don't know when you're heading back to Charming, but I'm always here if you need me to be. Jax said you had no phone, I have burners in my dresser, pick the one you want best. XX, Silk."

In her dresser. He opens a few drawers, find the small zip-lock of burners in her underwear drawer. The bag makes him stifle a giggle, she ended up with all the unwanted burners. Club bought burners by the rack, but most guys liked burners that didn't stand out better. Silk had what was left. Pink, orange, bejeweled, Barbie camo, he picked a bright blue one, slid it in his pocket, before playing a practical joke on her. He switched that drawer and the drawer underneath, that contained leggings and relaxed pants. That was the type of stuff she found funny, because it was harmless. Move a table and chairs, she could very well try to strangle you, but move her conditioner where she keeps her shampoo, mode drawers or put salt in her sugar shaker, and she would find that funny.

Leaving a note back was the bitch part, tough. He never bothered learning braille, even tough he brushed up on his French more than he already knew. And he didn't know how to use her computer either. Oh well, screw Zack, he owed the guy nothing.

-Thanks for last night. We have to do that again, soon.

He left the note in her mailbox, she would find it easier there than anywhere else. And Carla could help her read it.

It's eleven in the morning, and seeing Silk has worked wonders on his morale. A quick call to Chibs, who sends Phil to give him a ride to the bar in the van. It's been a long while he's seen Phil, and Phil is a good guy.

-Hear you're fucking Carla?  
-No. Well, yeah, maybe a little.  
-Careful with that one. They ain't all good apples like Silk.  
-Carla isn't like she was before, brother. Having a kid really changed her. I've never seen her drink one drop of alcohol in the two odd years I've been seeing her. She doesn't even hang around the club anymore. When there's lockdown, she takes Korey, and they get out of town, she won't even come around the clubhouse.  
-What about my bar?  
-Nope. She used to bar-tend, when Korey was little, but she paid her way through dental school. She works for the Korean that's on the other side of town. So Korey and Silk get free dental.

Well, at least one good thing came out of Carla, free dentist for Silk whenever she needs it. And another grand-baby, for Silk to spoil rotten. This one had made it past 13 months old without being murdered.

-No free dental for you?  
-I get a discount.  
-She good to you?  
-She really is, brother. She got a lot into her head, from having Silk around.

Phil stops the van, in front of the Canelle, he can't even recognize it. It used to be brown sidings, the front was now reclaimed wood and brick, it looked really nice, and they had a new sign, the bar did that well. It looked nothing like a biker bar anymore, it was an upscale place with no ties to the MC but a paper owner, a place where normal people probably wanted to go for a drink after work.

-Whose idea was it? The wood and the brick?  
-Cleo. She's gone, now, but she was Silk's manager for six years. She saw a decline in numbers, so Silk put the money.  
-Hm.

He gets out of the van, fishes the keys out of his pocket, Phil looks like he's going to wait there. The door unlocks for him with one of the keys, there's no alarm. Why? There was a security system in place, the last time he was here.

On the panel, a note from Silk, again.

"Turned this off for you, no one has code but me, Carla and the manager. Arika should be there by the time you're done. XX -C"

At least.

The inside of the bar is practically unchanged. Fresh coat of paint, maybe last year. The stools have been reupholstered in the same cinnamon color. The tables have been changed, they don't have a lot of wear and tear at all. The pool table's top was changed, it used to be red, it was now a shade very close to her theme. And she now had a jukebox in the corner. The bar top had been changed too, from wood, it was now marble, or something close to that, it looked really nice.

In the office, nothing had changed. It was still outdated, the desktop was still in clutter, he remembered the nights he would take Silk right on top of it, trying to have her produce a baby.

The safe is encased into the wall that gives on the bar, behind a painting. It used to be a Renoir reproduction, it was now something a little kid would have painted. What happened to the Renoir? He hadn't seen it in her house, and it was one of her treasures. Their anniversary, the fourteen of September, the safe pops open, at the top, there's the important stuff, some money, Silk's jewelry, not that she owns a lot. On the bottom shelf, his box, 357 is the code for it. He opens it once putting it on the desk, there's about ten thousand dollars in cash, and cheques for 90 thousand dollars. A few IOU, she had taken equal money out of the safe to update the bar over the years. He rips these IOU, the bar was still open and it was thanks to her. He took 40% of the profits, because he was away a whole lot. Like just now, gone for nine years straight. He expected there to be a lot less money than this. But now, he really doesn't have to worry about the nursing home, and he can give Esther money, and maybe get a lawyer to gain rights for his daughter.

He puts the box back, tosses about 40k in IOU, and closes the safe, before putting the painting back to hide the safe. At the bottom of the painting, there's a signature. "Korey, 4 and nannie." Yeah, Silk was good with kids.

As he gets to the main room, there's an Asian woman that's walking in, she's holding a gun loosely, she drops her purse and aims at him when she sees him with a couple of bricks of money in his hand. Never saw her before.

-Put it down, or I'm shooting you.  
-Relax. I'm Happy Lowman. I'm the one that owns the checkbook Silk signs your paychecks with.  
-Oh. I'm sorry. She didn't say anyone was coming by.  
-She's gonna be pissed off, I trashed the IOU's.  
-Why?  
-Cause I did. You Arika?  
-Yeah.

The gun is put away, she flips her hair, picking her purse back up.

-How long you been here?  
-Four years, since Cleo left.  
-Where did Cleo go?  
-Vegas. She got a big contract dancing for Celine Dion.

He has a nod, too bad, because Cleo gave really good head. He pulls a hundred dollar bill form the money he's holding, lays it on the counter, before taking a bottle of top shelf bourbon and leaving. Phil has a smile, driving him back to the clubhouse, a crow eater's gonna get it.

As expected, there's a huge party, to celebrate their release, now that all immediate business has been taken care of. Old ladies have been fully sexually satisfied, everyone managed to come across a little bit of cash, and now, it was time to celebrate, before waging war on Charming.

Silk comes over during the party with Zack, she occupies a couch and the dance floor for a good part of the night. Tig is notably absent, but he's sitting on Clay right now, watching the bastard's every movement. Phil isn't there either, he was there when the party started, but left around nine, Silk said he was going home to Carla and Korey. For the rest of them, it's a party for the ages.

And this party for the ages, there is this crow eater named Petra. Petra who likes top-shelf bourbon, and dick. He's barely just started to give it to her, he had found them a barely secluded corner outside, at the back of the clubhouse, when out of nowhere barges a pretty pissed off Esther, he's not about to stop pumping into Petra to talk to her.

-You god damn son of a b... God dammit, Happy!  
-Hi, babe. What's happening? Hur.  
-I don't want your dirty money, Happy! I don't know what exactly you heard of what I told you, but I certainly didn't ask for money.  
-Oh, I heard every syllable of every word of what you said. Huh. Hm.  
-Would you stop fucking that girl for a minute!  
-Hm, no, it's fine, really. Huh. And the money's from the bar. Clean legit money. Hm. Hm. I tapped Silk, she gave me my... My... Shares, huh.

Petra's pretty far drunk, she won't even remember this in the morning, for now, she's slurring, is Esther going to join them? Petra has a thing for little brunettes. And Esther is very pissed, but turning her back on them, to not have to see this.

-I want nothing from you, Happy. If I wanted things from you, I would have stayed.  
-Oh, oh, oh-yeah-that's-it-oh-shit-that's-tight-God-DAMN!  
-Happy for fuck's sake!

Esther chucks the cash at his head, she's got her wrist in a cast, and a big bruise on her shoulder, and she's limping away, his brains short-circuits for a second, from watching Esther walking away in her Daisy Dukes while dropping a load on Petra's leg. He loses his breath for a second, pulls his pants up with one hand as he's grabbing the brick of bills on the sandy ground, he hears Petra falling from the ledge she was on, around the corner, he grabs Esther's wrist, only to get smacked in the head by her cast.

-Stay away form us, Happy!  
-Like shit that's gonna happen, Esther. It's gonna be a cold day in hell, before I let this shit go. Everett is my daughter, and you're my wife. You think I give a shit about anything else?  
-The only thing you ever gave a shit about is your dick. You stay away from us, or I'm siccing the cops on your ass for breaking probation!  
-Probation? You think I give a shit about probation?  
-Crossing state lines is against your probation, you know that. Don't make me get a restraining order.

Esther turns around, and almost rams into Gemma, that's doing her best Gemma face, arms crossed, a cigarette at her fingers. At least, he's got Gemma on his side.

-It's a dangerous game you're playing there, keeping that baby from us, Esther.  
-Get out of my way, Gemma. This isn't your fight.  
-Hap is one of my boys. That baby is _my grand-baby_. You do know what happens to people who mess with my grand-babies, right?  
-I'm not gonna say it again.

But Esther's resolve is clearly fainting, in front of Gemma that's not one to let anything go, ever. Gemma takes a drag of her cigarette, her eye trails on Esther that goes around her to rally her Civic and leave. Happy follows, she's just not fast enough, or actually tall enough to reach across to lock the passenger door, he sits in, slams the door behind himself. Just about everyone is looking at them from the front of the clubhouse.

-Get out of my car.  
-No way. Not happening.  
-Happy get-out-of-my-mother-fucking-car-before-I-murder-you!

Her one breath-bellowed threat does not scare him a bit, as he puts the two thousand dollars on the dashboard, before pulling the rest of the cash he has on him from the safe.

-Do you remember, what I told you, that first time Jax bailed us out of the lock-up of Charming PD?  
-No. And I don't care to remember, Happy. I'm not that chick anymore. Ok? I'm not about the fucking MC life anymore. I want you out of my life.  
-Not gonna happen. Ever. That's about covering the damage to your living room.  
-I don't want your money.  
-Esther, don't make me send prospects in Gardena to fix it. Take the money. I swear it's clean money. Earned through the bar. This is... Some money. I want you to have it. From the bar, too. That's to make a couple payments on your mortgage, and buy a good car. You can't be having my daughter be seen in a piece of shit 1992 Civic. Get something nice, like a Caddy. You always wanted a Caddy.  
-She's not your daughter. Happy. Stop saying that. She is my daughter, and Jack is her father.  
-I swear if you say that again, I'm gonna slit your throat. He will never be her father.

Esther takes the longest breath, as she's slowly batting her eyelashes, she is so pissed right now, and trying so hard to put a cork in it.

-Now. I got to make some money happen for my mom, too, but I think twelve thousand bucks can take you a long way. Even with a deposit on a Caddy. It's gonna get your living room brand new, and you can buy as many boxes of six dollar treats as you want. I'm gonna have more money for you, soon.  
-I don't want your money. I have money. My husband and I have money.  
-You think I give a shit, Esther? About your husband? What planet did you move on while I was locked up? The fuckwad don't even exist in my world. Now don't fool yourself. I will murder you first chance I get. You are keeping my daughter from me. But it ain't gonna last, babe, and you know that. You're mine and so is she.

She lets go of sucking her top lip in, she's boiling, it's quite alluring. But then, she turns to him, grabs his arm to make sure he's looking at her straight in the eye as she speaks.

-I love my husband, Happy. I chose him, and he chose me, and we have two children, together. You've never been in the background, and you never will be. I've made a whole life without you, and the last thing I want is my daughter being caught in the middle of your chaos. It will never happen. We don't want your money, we don't want your input, we don't want your participation, we want nothing to do with you. At all. Jack has been trying to get me to stop paying for Marjo's nursing home for two years. And he's right, she isn't my burden. What is my burden is my husband's mother with Old Timers that's in private care in LA. To keep our children in a good school, and enrolled in sports.  
-I'm gonna go to court, Esther, and get my paternity recognized. You know I much I hate lawyers and court, but I will do it.  
-Do it, then, and you'll never see me or her again. I got zero fucks to give to your threats. Do it. Get a lawyer. If there's one thing you taught me, Happy, it's to always have an escape plan in handy. I got contingencies, plenty of them. Show up at our house again, and we'll be gone. Now take your dirty money, get out of my car, and never bother us again.

Happy has a smirk, grabs the handle on the side of the seat and pulls it, propelling himself backwards. He's got a lifetime ahead of him. Esther looks at him for a long moment, before pulling her phone, she leans against the driver's door and starts texting back and forth, until a SUV pulls beside her, she grabs her purse and her keys, and smiles at Happy.

-See? Contingencies. All in place, Happy. Stay away from us.

She's out of the car before he can grab hold of her. It's that gash Kary that's driving, she flips him the bird, fucking cunt. He returns the kind gesture, and by the way Kary pulls out and drives off like a bat out of hell, he knows something is up.

Then he hears it. The distinctive high-pitched whir of a car bomb being activated. That crazy bitch set him up! He fumbles to pull himself up and kick that door open, he doesn't even have the time to grab the money from the dash as he bolts from the passenger's seat. Guess her Honda did it's time, for real.

-Get down! Get down, you got to get...

He's about fifteen feet away from the Honda when it blows up, The detonation blows him forward and hardly to the ground, he feels his whole back side getting toasted as a cloud of flames rises up on an almost perfect ball, and smoldering pieces of her car are falling everywhere around him. He hurries to pick himself to his feet before getting impaled by one, rushes towards the clubhouse to take shelter with the others.

He could swear that Gemma sounds terrified but she's trying to cover it up with an exclamation.

-Is there anything that crazy gash won't do?  
-You need to take care of her, brother. She's becoming a problem, already.

Happy has a slap on Jax's chest. No. She won't become a problem. He's not even going to get after her now. Let her go back to Gardena, and feel safe for a while. Right now his priority is cash Silk's checks, secure his mother's living, then get retribution on Clay. Then, find that gash, rape her, rip her open from chest to gash, and make her hurt. Then take his daughter and get out of there.

-I got it, brother. I got it. Someone get me marshmallows, so I can enjoy this bitch burning.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? R &R!**


	11. Charming GTA-Buka

**I do not own the SOA cast and universe. I wish, but I don't! All I own are my own characters, Esther, Jack, Everett, Silk and Carla. Adara Munson was created and is owned by Nixie De Angel, you should check out her stories. :D I also own Buka, a lot. Lavrentiy and Rado as well!  
**

* * *

When he wakes up, he's got a massive hangover, his mouth and hands feel sticky, he lost count of how much he drank, his stomach hurts, he plowed his way through a whole bag of marshmallows, his teeth hurt from all the sugar he's ingested, having a bonfire around Esther's burning car.

When he gets to his feet, he's got sand in places he shouldn't, and he pokes his head inside the burnt car to relief his stomach, Bourbon and marshmallows are horrible, going back up. He can't remember much of last night after the explosion, but he does remember chasing s'mores with Bourbon. And Silk leaving with Zack, late, way late, saying he should get himself to bed. Voice of reason, and as usual, he hadn't listened to her.

He relieves his bladder inside of the Honda as well, the sun's very high, it's noon, and when he looks down to the last crow he tried to bury his face in, he gets a second serving of sugar the wrong way, this time it makes him heave, disgusting! He really needs a shower.

Inside of the clubhouse, it's nice and shady, quiet, Gemma has made coffee.

-Here, baby.  
-Thanks, Gem.  
-Quite a binge you went on last night.  
-Bitch set me up.  
-I know. What are you going to do about it?  
-Nothing right now. I can't keep pushing what needs to be done with Clay to chase and punish a gash. Got shit that needs to be done. Got something to ask you.  
-Anything you need.  
-Cash me this, and take the money to my mom in Bakersfield? That should cover about six months.

He hands Gemma two nine thousand dollar checks, she takes them, reads them before putting them in her purse with a nod, taking her glasses off.

-I like Silk. She was always a good girl for the club. Solid.  
-She's too good a woman to have a crow put on her, Gem. I never even considered it, she's way too good for this lifestyle.  
-I'll go and see your mother, today.  
-Can you see to put another emergency contact on her file? Esther probably called to remove herself. If I go to jail again, she's only gonna have you.  
-You should ask Adara. She loves your mother. Loves you, too, a lot.  
-I ain't ever gonna mess with Dara, Gem. She's been through way too much.  
-I didn't ask you to fuck her ten ways to Sunday. You should ask her to be an emergency contact. She's do it, for you.  
-Can you take care of it? We're probably going to be out of here by the times she comes around.  
-Of course.

Half an hour later, Jax is just too lively for the bunch of them, wheels up, everyone, they're going back to Charming. Jax has been talking to Unser, who set them up at the old CaraCara headquarters, they are ready to go back.

On his way out of the clubhouse, there's Piney, Happy hugs him, slips the remaining checks in his grasp.

-If anything happens to me, brother, you get Opie to get my kid in Gardena, bring her somewhere where Esther can't get to her. Money's to take care of her.  
-Allright, brother. Don't do anything that's gonna get you killed.  
-Just contingencies, old man. Just contingencies.

He feels hungry, during the ride back to Charming. Hungry for everything. And it feels delightful to ride alongside his brothers towards a common goal. There is not a single one of them Clay hasn't burned a way or another. And this is his second time riding since he got out, it's awesome, he has missed this feeling so much.

It's quite late when they make it in Charming, but that was the plan. Come in through the Wahewa reservation, get into CaraCara unnoticed, and get ready for morning.

He's got a solid night of sleep under his belt when he gets up, he gets into the van with Montez, drives, this time, they precede everyone to the Charming Clubhouse and TM garage, leaves the guys at the closed gate, he goes around, he's got to climb the fifteen foot fence in order to get inside the compound and get the door open. Montez is gonna go around the block with the van.

He feels pretty proud, watching his brothers roll in, and park opposite of where they used to park, in the car parking, facing the bikes of the current Charming MC, when Montez pulls up, he just climbs on the foot rail and hangs to the door to go to the end of the parking lot for Montez' U-turn. it's delightful to hear all these Harley's revving.

He just lit a cigarette, leaning against the driver's door when Clay and his guys come out of the clubhouse. Has Clay ever looked so much like a damn ape? Happy doesn't think so, he's got a stupid look on his face, with his sunglasses on to hide his bluffs and deceptions. The guys kill the noise of the bikes, Montez beside him leans against the steering wheel, arms crossed.

-Watch the bullshit coming out of his mouth, brother.

Happy has a snicker, pulling on his cigarette as Clay stops in front of Jax, pulls his glasses off.

-Heard you kids got out.  
-Oh, yeah.  
-Otto. Opie.

Otto had a snarl on his face, he looked about ready to jump from his bike at Clay's throat.

-So, listen... We're taking over.  
-That's gonna up for my guys to vote.  
-Not really. We weren't asking, we were announcing. We're shutting you down, Clay. Taking over. How we do it is up to you. But you need to know that Opie, Otto, Hap, Tig and Bobby are really, really hoping you give them hell. Otto's been dying to get his hands on someone. And Hap, well, he's just been miserable, for being so good, so long.

Happy gave a smirk, he hasn't been all that good since he got out of jail.

-We're shutting you down, Clay.  
-Well, I guess we got ourselves a Mexican standoff, because we're not going anywhere, son.

While Jax is holding on to his piece about Clay calling him son, Happy notices things. Gogo is nervous. Gaines looks like he wishes he was halfway to the moon. And Greg the Peg is clutching to his gun already, he looks high on crank.

It's a matter of minutes before Alvarez and the Mayans show up, T.O. and the Bastards, and Laroy and the Niners, Jax finally takes his glasses off, puts them in the inside pocket of his kutte, takes off his pack of smoke and lights one.

-I spent half the night brokering a whole bunch of peace around here. I figure it profits you a lot, having everyone at war, you get to push the IRA's guns, and the AB's crank, you get a hand in every pie there is. Guess who the Niners just took care of? Yup. Your white power friends.  
-What do you want?  
-Me? Nothing. Just to let you know were setting up shop. Coming back in town. Tough, I'm pretty sure there's not enough space in Charming for two Sons of Anarchy charters. And I can't quite vouch that any of my guys are going to behave themselves if they come face to face with your guys. We're taking back Charming, Clay.

Jax starts his bike, Montez gets to the passenger seat as Happy tosses his cigarette and gets behind the wheel. everyone's got their own shit to do, Himself has to pick up a bunch of supplies with Montez, then he has to go to storage. Find himself a place to stay. If he's got to keep being cooped up with these guys he just spent nine years cooped up with, he may as well just shoot them now.

His old apartment, the one he shared with Esther is still empty. No one wants to rent a place that might get blown up because a Son lived there for almost ten years. The landlord he knows will have regrets as soon as he plugs the stereo, and pops his favorite Primus CD. That shit used to wake up the whole neighborhood. Fucking concert amp and shit. Montez takes the second bedroom, he's been told that wasn't permanent, that would be Everett's bedroom, soon enough.

That bass. He's giving the living room a coat of paint, a cigarette between his teeth when Unser comes in, noise complaints. Not that he gives a shit, he's busy, and it's gonna last how long it lasts. And if more complains comes in, he's gonna dig out Rammstein, then they are really gonna regret their mother. He never gave a shit about the neighbors ten years ago, he still doesn't give a shit about them now. It's just business as usual. Jax had said, business as usual.

"Allright, son" goes Unser before leaving. Once he's done painting, he sits in the window, and does nothing but chain smoke and keep watch on the street. Montez turned it way down a little bit after dinner time, just in time for Happy to hear some motorcycles coming this way. He grabbed the semi-automatic, and looked more carefully, Frankie Diamonds and Greg the Peg. Frankie pulls a gun, that makes Happy really, really happy, he gets to shoot at someone. Bye, Greg the Peg. Your leg's waiting for you in Hell.

Frankie keeps on without shooting, he's gonna get the hell out of dodge. So it starts. Jax, 1. Clay, still a big fat 0. Happy grabs his phone, dials Jax. Can't help but smile at the blue phone.

"Yeah?"  
-Greg the Peg down. Was him and Frankie. Can I go hurt Frankie?  
"Gogo just shot up my house with a full automatic. Have at it."  
-Oh, thank you!

Rarely does Happy feel like driving a cage. But this is a special occasion. Very special occasion. He rolls himself to the storage unit, the next to the one where Esther left his shit. She has never seen this car. It was his father's. His 1976 Wagoneer, with the push bars. His father used to do serious damage with this car back in the days. The old man had said so himself. It was the excellent choice, to run over bikes and bikers. Perfect.

A little bit of gas, a little bit of oil, starts like a charm still. A bit stiff, but very driveable. He needs to stop at the gas station to fill her up and wash the windows, but that's as fun as what's to come. He will play Grand Theft Auto in Charming, going after anything that wears a Samcro patch. And to a Rammstein soundtrack, he will probably pop a few boners. Best group Esther ever had him listening to.

Around eight, as he's stopped at the drive through for a sandwich and a drink, Gogo goes by. Flies by, pursued by Tig and Opie. Happy pulls so abruptly that he jumps the curb and hits into a brand new Acura, that doesn't stop him, he wants a piece of that.

The car bounces when he pulls straight on the road, a car veers into the other lane to avoid him, crashes into a Mercedes, but Happy is already a quarter of a mile down the road in hot pursuit. He pulls beside the guys, straight in the middle of the road, reaches to roll down the window to talk to Opie.

-Having fun, yet?  
-Greg the Peg's gonna be pushing daisies. I was looking for Frankie.  
-In a cage?  
-Was my daddy's. Beauty, ain't it?

Opie has a chuckle, as Happy falls back, there's a bus coming, but once it passed, he goes back to the middle of the road, and passes Opie to ram into Gogo with as much speed and torque as he possibly can, the fucker falls off his bike and gets under his wheels, it makes Opie fall off his bike when Gogo's body pops from under Happy's wheels, Opie rolls safely to the curb, but his bike grinds to a halt as it's being rammed by a pick-up truck.

-Hundred points! Biker down! Fifty points!

He slams the breaks, Tig almost runs into him, has to pull onto the curb to avoid him, as Happy slams the beast into reverse, stops by Opie to pick him up and keeps on reverse to make sure there's no more of Gogo.

-Double back! Fifty points!

He pulls forward again to get out of here, goes around Opie's bike, and easily catches up to Tig who's down the road, pulled over.

-Rapturous, yet?  
-Oh, yes, my brother!

The truck is jumpy as he pulls forward to keep on, Opie's sitting quietly on the passenger seat, he lights a cigarette as Happy is roaming the streets, looking for one, any one of Clay's boys. Niners, Mayans, Bastards, they all cleared the streets for the night. Jax wouldn't want them to get caught in the crossfire, because after nine years in jail, they are all hungry for retribution. Business would resume as usual at sunrise.

Around eleven, he busts the radiator ramming a motherfucker at high speed between his truck and a really big concrete wall, the blood jizzed onto his windshield. Unser had given them until 6 in the morning. After that, any one of them on the street would get arrested and sent back to jail.

Around three, Jax called to get them back at the clubhouse, they hadn't seen anyone over an hour, and Jax didn't necessarily want to push it with Unser. So Opie was dropped off at the clubhouse in CaraCara, and himself went back to the storage to drop the Jeep, he wasn't going back to the clubhouse, he wanted to be alone. Got himself something to eat, something to smoke, something to listen to, a pack of beer, and some tools and material to wash up the car, and try to fix it as best as he could. Lock himself in there from the inside, and just have a good time, all alone. Playing ghost was the gig, not show their faces for a while. A day, at least.

Around five, his phone rang, Jax, wanted to know where he was.

-Storage unit, just laying low like you asked. Been drinking, fixing up stuff. I'm gonna catch up some z's in a bit.  
"Silk called. Wanted to make sure you were fine. What I tell her?"  
-All's well in paradise. I'm behaving.  
"And are you, really?"  
-No?

Jax laughs as Happy hangs up, picks back the wrench, it's going to be hard to fix this radiator without replacement part, he doesn't have what he needs here, but at least, he can keep his hands busy. Despite the hour, he decides to call Buka in Lodi, she's gonna have the parts he needs.

Her strong Russian accent when she picks up always puts a smile on his face, she's truly earned her nickname.

"What fuck you want?"  
-A 76 wagoneer grille and radiator. And a bumper, too, chrome if you can help it.  
"Is shit if you think I come five at morning, asshole."  
-At the storage unit off the 508.  
"No."  
-Ow, come on, Buka. I just got out of jail, and I'm trying to lay low. My father always gave your father business when it came to the Wagoneer."  
"My fajer is dead and your fajer is dead, da? Lavrentiy, fuck off!"

Oh, shit. He interrupted something. No wonder she was in a fouler mood than usual. Buka, that was a boogeyman in her folklore. Or something like that. She looked like a scarecrow, really, six foot two, if she weighed a hundred and fifteen pounds, that was something. Palest blond hair and translucent skin, no tits, no ass, and a perma-scowl on her face. Bitch had been a runway model in Europe, when she was younger. And she had been with Lavrentiy since she was in college in America, that was nearly twenty years ago. He had made fun, at first, that she fucked the help, but Buka was in fact the only woman aside form Gemma Teller-Morrow that he was terrified of. For very different reasons, but just as, if not more terrified.

On the phone, she's yelling at Lavrentiy in Russian, he's yelling back, he really should have waited an hour or two, before bothering her.

"Fuck off dick, I not have chrome."  
-But you have a front bumper.  
"Da. Is cost you, asshole, I was getting fuck on."  
-I noticed. You can finish, before you come. Maybe you'd be mellower.  
"Go fuck yourself, French boy."

She hangs up, he manages a short laugh, as he puts the phone back in his pocket, picks up another cigarette. Texts her to pick him a pack up on her way here. Whatever she replies must be really, really foul, because it's in cyrillic writing, in Russian.

He was grilling his last cigarette when he heard her back up, he opened the garage door, she was driving her big jacked up truck, and when she came out of it, as always, she was wearing a shirt that was so worn out is was sheer, and some pajama pants, bare feet, her hair pulled back in a bun.

-Morning, fuck boy.  
-Morning.  
-You get pussy yet?

He bites his lips, looking at her. This feels like a trick question, and if he wanted to fuck something that looks like a 12 years old boy, he's go and find himself a twelve years old boy, he thinks as she opens the back door of her big truck and pulls the radiator and grille and hands it to him.

-I've seen Silk.  
-Ah. If you want pussy, my brother Rado open pussy house with Mexi-dude. Diosa. Bunch whores and fake tits. That for you, da?

Was that a backhanded compliment, or was she just being a bitch? He takes the radiator and grille, as she walks past him and opens the hatch so abruptly that he can't help the step back, she could very well have a Kalashnikov in there to bust his balls for interrupting her getting laid. But no, it's just the front bumper, she pulls it out, he has another steps back as she swings it around, she could very well smash him in the face with it.

-Here is bumper. Not chrome. What you do? Run over Mayans?  
-Something like that. Put it down. On the ground. Down.

She has a smirk, a low moan comes out of her throat, he's amusing her, right now. He grabs the bumper, brings it in the garage and puts it against the wall, before opening the truck fund safe, he had to fumble with the code a few time, that's one he can't ever remember. There's about a thousand dollar in this safe, his father kept there for parts.

The lock just clicked to open, when he feels Buka behind him, too late to do anything about it. She's got a firm grip on his junk, he amused her a little too much.

-Little French boy is scare for his dick?  
-No.  
-I think yes.

There is no holding on to the sigh he's got, he's trying to think of his mother, not to pop a chubby under Buka's hand. His mom and his uncle Pierre. Clay. Jax. Opie. Tig. Venus. Jail. Anything that would make him go soft in a hurry. He saw what happened to the last guy he knew of that had touched Buka, even if she had initiated. It was Mexico, sixteen years ago or so, Buka's father had got him to enforce something going on, Buka's sister had been grilled by immigration, and her husband had failed the INS inspection. Sergei had put his hands on Buka, and Lavrentiy had shot him without even thinking twice, it had all happened in Russian, so he wasn't too sure of what exactly it had been about, but Lavrentiy wasn't scared of offing anyone that got between him and his boss' daughter.

What if Laventiy is in the truck? Waiting for him to flip Buka on the hood of the truck and pull her pants down? Shit! Think of Piney. Or Otto. Ratboy even.

-Huh, you are not funny for play, little French boy.  
-I told you I saw Silk.  
-Give me money.

His eyes roll back as she finally frees his groin from her grip, she pads away as he shudders before grabbing a couple hundred dollars to give them to her, she takes them in her hand, looks at them, before looking up at him, with her beautiful scarecrow face. Tig would kill to have this chick grab his junk.

-Two hundred?  
-A radiator, a grille and a bumper.  
-Three hundred.  
-You sh...

Nope, don't say that, she's very well capable of raping you, Happy! He just goes back to the safe, pulls two fifty dollar bills and gives them to her, it makes her smile. Even when she smiles, she's scowling, how is that even possible? She turns around, closes the garage door, he hears her leave, she was always heavy on the accelerator. He's got cold sweats going down his spine, seeing Buka was always strange. Sometimes, it felt like Charming was a landing zone for Aliens. himself, Tig, Chucky, Buka, Esther, who else...

* * *

 **I wish I owned Rammstein and Primus. Sad, huh? R &R!**


	12. That's not in the code

**Hi there! Thanks for coming back! We're almost halfway there!**

 **I don't own the SOA universe, the places and characters and all are owned by Kurt Sutter. I own my own characters, Everett, Jack and Esther, Buka (love Buka!), Klavdiya, Silk and Carla.**

* * *

He had just pulled the push-bar off when there was a knock at the heavy door, shit! He hadn't locked it, when Buka left. Before he can say anything, another knock, the door rises about quarter of an inch, he hits the ground, and looks through the really narrow gap. It's flashing red and blue, cops!

He rushes over to lock it from the inside with the padlock, shoves his phone in his pocket, puts his kutte on before climbing on the car, there's an aeration vent, he can climb in it, and make his way to the roof. There's just no catching a break, is there? And he left the safe open, too, there's eight hundred dollars in there...

On the roof, he heads towards the ladder to climb, hops off before pulling his baggy pants up, he should never have picked up smoking. He was never the fastest runner.

He's made it about one block over when he runs chest first into Buka's truck, her window's down, the bitch did it on purpose.

-Hop in, bitch boy.

He does, opens the back door and dives on the back seat, her tints are way illegal, there's no way to see inside the truck.

-I see the cunts when I stop for cigarettes, I forget when I come. I think they are for you.  
-Played GTA in Charming, last night.  
-Oh. How many points?  
-Something like six hundred.  
-Nice. It was all on news and radio by morning.  
-You wanna swing by CaraCara?

But the place is crawling with cops. And all the bikes are still lined up in front of the warehouse. He dialed Unser, to know what the hell was going on.

"I got fired, this morning. DA appointed a new sheriff. I'm sorry. I had no clue."

So much for being useful. There's cops everywhere. Buka ended up getting them both coffee at a drive through and park at a corner, she just sits there quietly, he's thankful that even being a scarecrow of a woman, she's still looking out for him. It could have been because despite all the sex appeal she normally exuded, he had always stayed mildly insensitive to her charms. He didn't understand why all the guys wanted to fuck Buka. Yeah, there was something magnetic about her, but she still had the body of a 12 years old boy.

It was only at ten that Chibs called, to let him know that this was Clay again, everyone was fine at Charlie Horse's place, in the Wahewa reservation.

-Unser said he got fired.  
"Unser's full of shite, he was leading the charge, brother. Are you ok? Where are you?"  
-I don't know where I am, but I'm with the untouchable Russian.  
"Good, good. Hap's with the Lagunov family."  
"They holding him hostage?"  
-Not yet. Soon, maybe.  
"Stay away from Klavdiya! She's mine!"

He couldn't help but to chuckle, Montez could dream, Klavdiya was way out of his league. Most gorgeous of all five Lagunova sisters, and she cared very little about cheating on her dummy husband. But Montez would never stand a chance, Klavdiya's favorite boy toy was Chibs.

"Stay safe, brother, aye?"  
-Yeah. I'll try.

He hangs up, puts the phone back. In the driver's seat, Buka is staring at a cop that's parked across the street, the guy's giving a speeding ticket.

-Now what?  
-Now... You drop me off on the other side of Charming Town limit, and I'll manage.  
-Ok.

She does just that, drops him off on the outskirts of the reservation before speeding off, it's hot, outside. But it isn't very long that he's among his brothers, everyone is regrouping, and figuring out what's next, short of barging into TM all guns blazing. Himself doesn't even really care at this point. Following orders was just fine.

They ended up voting on a peaceful siege of the Charming clubhouse, no one goes in, no one comes out. They couldn't get arrested for sitting there, could they? So he ended up on a corner with Opie and Phil, they had stopped by his place to grab a table and a few chairs, an old cooler and a deck of cards he had gotten out of storage the day before, when he had went for his belongings, and sitting in a parking spot at the shade of a tree, and played poker for a few hours. The cops made rounds very often, lead by Roosevelt, but they were nice and quiet, sober, and they were not disturbing anyone. Opie and Phil were talkative, talking about Lyla, Carla, Opie and Lyla's three kids and Carla's son, then talking about jail, Phil had not went. Opie had been twice, he had done fourteen years so far. Knew practically nothing of his kids aside from the letters Ellie was sending, Kenny never wrote anymore, Lyla couldn't force him.

He zones out as Phil starts praising Carla, and zones back in nearly three hours later, when Jax kicks him in the shin, Opie is gone, replaced by Chibs, and Jax is sitting in the chair Phil was in. He's been playing poker thus far with them without even noticing, and he's been doing fairly good for himself.

-What?  
-I asked you how come you were with Buka, this morning.  
-Called for parts. Don't you just fucking hate when she calls you bitch boy.  
-She never called me that.  
-That's cause you fuck her sister.  
-She calls me bitch prince.  
-I once heard her call Bobby Jew bitch. He nearly blew her head off.  
-In Buka's world, we're all bitches.  
-Except for Chibs.  
-Aye, but you never hear what she say each time she sees me about how if her sister suffers, she's gonna find Fi and murder her.  
-You don't fuck with the Russians.  
-Except for Chibs.

Only Chibs remains straight faced, as they play another hand. There doesn't seem to be anything going on in the clubhouse, it's quiet. Opie's gone to get food for everyone.

-Don't look at us like that, we love you, brother!  
-Aye, you do.  
-There's nothing going on in there?  
-Gaines came out. Looked around and went back in. That's about it.

Another patrol goes by, Jax's phone rings, followed a moment later by Happy's, he can tell by the way Jax gets up and walks away that it's Wendy, probably checking up that he's not getting arrested.

-Yeah?  
"Needles?"  
-Silk? It's Happy.  
"Yeah, Needles, hum, Are you coming home, soon?"  
-What's going on, Silk? What happened?  
"Oh, hum, nothing. Nothing, really."

She clears her throat, there's something off about her voice. Something that puts him in high alert.

"Oh, you're gonna... Stop at the grocery store?"

What? That was never something that they had integrated in their codes. Yeah, it was given that she hadn't called him for an emergency for over fifteen years, but their codes were simple. The grocery store bit was probably a bit she's worked out with Needles, their own code, he clacks his fingers at Chibs, who looks up.

-Call Needles, ask him what stopping at the grocery store means. Now. Babe, what's your situation?

Chibs jumps to his feet, pulling his own phone, as Jax that was leaning against the tree looks up at them, the smile on his face tells Happy that Wendy was probably being naughty over the phone. On the other end of the line, he hears Silk telling her dog to not bark.

"I need butter. Lots of butter."

Translation, "send some back up." Why did she not call Needles? He's right down the street! Or even, call Baptiste in Reno, or even the Italian dude that was prez of the Vegas chapter.

"I have to make a chowder. I have lobster, scallops and two crown of shrimps at home."

Translation, there's dudes I don't trust here, four of them. His hands are getting cold. His heart is beating faster.

"So yes, if you could pick me up what I need. Oh and hum... Korey is home, too. If you could pick him up a treat."  
-Shit. I'm calling Reno, send someone. Stall, babe. Stall, and call back with something you forgot in fifteen minutes.  
"Fais ça vite, brother. The faster I put that on the fire, the faster we can eat."

Forget that bit about the grocery store that threw him off, she clearly said, in the code they had worked, that she did not feel safe at all with these four guys in her house. Plus, her grand-kid is with her?

-Call back in fifteen, baby.

He hangs up, kicks the chair back.

-Someone tell Phil to tell Carla not to go home.  
-I got Needles, brother.

He snatches the phone from Chibs' hands, Jax has hung up, he's coming closer to them.

-Needles.  
"Yeah, brother?"  
-What's going to the grocery store? Silk just...  
"She said these exact words?"  
-You're gonna stop at the grocery store? That's what she said.  
"She's alone with the kid and something that's not normal is happening. Did she say anything about buying some wine?"  
-No. Why?  
"Jury! We got to haul ass back home!"

Needles hangs up, and Happy literally breaks the phone against the table top, he immediately regrets doing so, not for the deep gash in his palm, but because he told Silk to call back shortly. Before realizing it's Chibs' phone he broke. He's still holding his in his left hand.

* * *

 **Come on, you've made it this far, why not leave a review?**


	13. No Son is Safe

**So I tossed coins, today, and it appears there's some very, very big developments for Happy, ahead! Something around chapter 22 (that I am just writing right now), so I guess ya'll will have to keep reading now, hm? What could it be? I wish I knew, ha!**

 **Guess I should warn, animal cruelty ahead. Nothing graphic whatsoever but mentions, it's based on that episode where Gemma finds her crows in her bed.**

 **As usual, I do not own the SOA cast and characters, I just own my own characters, Esther, Everett and Jack, Silk and Carla.  
**

* * *

-We got to haul ass to Indian Hills.  
-What's happening, Hap?  
-I don't know, but Jury and the boys are gone somewhere, and all the old ladies are alone.  
-Shit!

On the 508, by the storage, as they are piled up in the van, he yells for Phil to pull over, his own bike was put in the storage beside his truck. He has no illusions that the truck's gonna be gone, but his bike should still be there.

It is, keys in the ignition, ready to go. No helmet, he can't be bothered looking for it, but catching up to the van and even passing it is easy.

When Silk calls back, he pulls the phone to his ear, grunts as loudly as he can.

"I forgot to ask you something."  
-Yeah.  
"I just... Je t'aime, ok? Tell my daughter it's going to be fine."  
-NO! NO! Don't you do anything stupid! Silk! Cécilie! Cécilie!

She hangs up, this bike cannot go as fast as he would want it to go right now. He lets out a string of cuss as he tries to go even faster, he needs to get there. Just at the entrance of Indian Hills, he passes Jury and Needles and the rest of the charter, he flies by them on his way to Silk's small apartment complex. Forget parking, or taking a minute, he kicks the stand and jumps off his bike, runs towards the stairs calling her name, screaming as loud as he can for her to say something.

He pulls the front screen door off the hinges and kicks the door down, before rushing in. In the entrance, her little mail table is knocked over, the mail fell on the floor, her keys, too. To the right, in the living room, her harp's strings have been cut off, and her chair knocked over. In her bedroom, nothing, it's as it last was, in Carla's room, too. It's in the kitchen he finds Silk, she's laying on her stomach, someone pistol-whipped her or something, her ultra-pale blonde hair is stained with her blood, but she's breathing. What was the fucking dog's name?

-Bernie! Korey! Bernie! Bernie! Korey!

He pulls her on his knees, they didn't just pistol whip her. They beat her up pretty bad. He slaps her cheek gently, begging her to wake up, her face is full of blood. Her breathing is even, not shallow, if it wasn't from this blood, he may have thought she was sleeping.

-Wake up, honey buns. Come on. Come on.

Finally, she takes a deeper breath in, he looks beyond her, to see if the kid is there, or her dog. In the floor where she was laying, several of her teeth, and a lot of blood. And past that, the back door is open, there's a trail of blood. He's terrified that it's the kid. She would probably commit suicide, if she had to relive the whole Gianna episode.

"Silk?"  
-Needles, check the back deck. Hurry.

Needles rushes over, stops for a microsecond to check on his sister before seeing the trail of blood. The guy turns pale as a ghost, as he pulls himself back up.

-Korey? Korey, are you on the deck? Come out for uncle James, boy.

Needles opens the door more, steps on the balcony, or deck, or whatever the hell she's got behind her kitchen, he's never been on it, so he doesn't know. And once he's out there, he has a gasp, Happy looks up at him, just in time to see him fall to his knees. Happy's heart just fills with hatred. He will find who did this, and never mind club rules, never mind anything, he would get justice. Happy's heart was never so black as...

"Uncle James?"

That's a tiny, clear voice who comes down from above them. Happy looks up, from outside, he highly doubts Needles has heard it. It's very gently that he lays Silk on the kitchen floor and stands up, searching above him where that boy could be.

-Needles. Needles. Korey! Where are you?

The boy doesn't answer, he's never heard Happy's voice before. Needles hurries over, concern reading on his face.

-What?  
-Call him. Call him, I just heard him.  
-Korey-boy? Where are you? Tell uncle James where you are.  
"Uncle James? Is that really you?"  
-It's me, boy.  
"What is nana's birthday?"  
-July seventeenth. The same day as her mommy, Sister Marie-Philippe.  
"Who's that, uncle James?"  
-That's the friend your nana trusts the most. How did you get into the rafters, bub?  
"I don't know. Where's nana?"  
-I'm here, honey. You can trust my friends.

He looks down at his feet, she's holding her face, she seems in so much pain. He cradles her in his arms and brings her to sit her on the counter, near the sink, as Needles goes to try and find how the kid got in the rafters.

-Needles.  
-Yeah, sis, what?  
-Behind the bath tub.

Needles has a nod she can't see, goes towards the bathroom, as Happy grabs a rag and soaks it before gently washing her face off. She hisses a few times, one of her eyes she can't open at all and she has a deep cut on her right cheekbone, one of her ears is bleeding. He whispers, he doesn't want anyone else to hear the concern in his voice.

-You're hurt, sweet buns?  
-Yeah. M'ok?

Her voice is weak, her hands are trembling on her thighs, nearly three decades she's been associated with the MC, and she never was a casualty of anything. No one ever would have dared. Because she had the people with the least to lose in her corner. Needles, Happy, Chibs and Tig. Domino. And Baptiste down in Reno.

When he washes her neck, he sees the thin line, it appears they tried to make her talk by strangling her with one of the cords from her harp. She hisses when he presses his lips gently against it, one of her hands grips on his forearm, her knuckles turn white.

-There was four, Hap. One sounded Italian or something. But not like the Italian in Vegas, more like Jersey Shore. One had really big hands, not the same guy. He smelled like a cheap Cuban cigar. He tried choking me. One was smaller, way smaller, smaller than me. Really skinny, but he had a knife.  
-We're gonna find them.  
-Nana?

Happy turns around, the kid in Needles' arms is unharmed, not a single scratch, he's pretty dirty from hanging out in the rafters, but he'll be fine.

-Korey!  
-Nana!

Never mind her pain when she pulls the kid right out of Needles' arms and against her chest, she frantically checks every square inch of him to see if he's unharmed. Once she's done her once over, she showers him with kisses, all over his face.

-Oh, you're okay, my sweet boy.  
-Come on, Korey-boy, nana's got a little cleaning up to do. Let's go wash your face, change your shirt and read you a story.

Needles takes the kid back, Silk holds him as long as she can before letting go of his hand, she then hides her eyes with her hands, her shoulders are shaken with silent sobs. Happy pulls her in his arms, rubs her back gently, his mouth near her ear.

-He's ok. He's dirty and a little shook up, but I promise he'll be fine.  
-They said I was tough because I wasn't talking. I couldn't. All I could do was think of Gianna and Andrew and choke back the tears.  
-Forget Gianna. You kept Korey safe, you did.  
"Silk!"

That was Chibs, who barged in the kitchen, looking for his friend, Happy was washing the rest of the blood from her face, Happy had a jealous pang as she gently pushed him aside and propped herself off the counter to go in Chibs' arms, the Scot wrapped his arms around her, one hand shielding her head.

-Y'er gonna be ok, doll. We're gonna find the asshole who did this to you, aye?  
-Aye. Go with Korey.  
-Nah, Needles and Phil are with him. An' I'm not going anywhere until they find who did this.  
-Thank you, Filip.  
-Aye, Céci. Aye.  
-Get Carla, then?  
-Aye. I'm going.

Chibs kisses her forehead, lets her go. Heads towards the back door, as Silk holds out an unsteady hand to try and catch anything of Happy, he pulls her gently, she's got a slight limp. He pulls her back up and on the counter, rinses the rag as he heard Chibs say something in his mother tongue, he turns around, the guy's pulling his hair back with a look of incomprehension on his face. Needles had seen something very upsetting on the back deck, too, but Happy had already blacked out of care. So he heads that way, stops beside Chibs to see what there is on the other side of the door.

Bernie, and Polly. What has been done to them cannot be described, but their blood has been smeared on the pretty blue siding. "No Son is safe", that makes him absolute batshit crazy. And someone has to stop Tig from seeing this, or the guy would go on a rampage, just like Happy will in a second.

Tig that's now in the kitchen, holding Silk against the counter, he's got an equal voice as he's saying something reassuring to Silk.

-Stop him from coming out here. And get Montez to bring the van out back.  
-Aye, brother.

Chibs closes the door on his way back in, Happy can hear him through the open window that's on the door proposing to bring Silk to the bathroom, and do something about that gash on her cheek, he enlists Tig as help. Montez pulls around the corner into the parking lot as Happy reaches the bottom of the stairs, holding Bernie in his arms, Opie's kids would be devastated, Opie had said something about this earlier, about how the kids wanted the old pooch so much.

Montez pulls a tarp open at the back of the van, lets Happy put both dogs on it ceremoniously, once that's done, Happy tasks Montez to make the blood disappear from the deck, and to keep an eye on them.

It takes him nearly two hours to find the meadow, their meadow, where they had buried Louie, the first of her dog he had known, when it had died after being hit by a car. It now bore more crosses, tough not all of her dogs from the past 20 years had been buried here. Louie, Canelle who was buried there, and between these two wood crosses, two more, Tempest and Bilbo.

He was dry-eyed as he dug a grave for her dogs, Polly wasn't even her dog, yet. She was being introduced to Silk, until Bernie retired and went to live with Opie. All he had was a ton of anger.

And, suddenly, as the sun was completely set, worry. If they got to Silk, they could easily get to Esther.

"Hello?"

How the hell did he dial her so quickly? He hadn't even considered calling her, yet, and there she was, answering the phone, because she had no clue it was him.

-Don't hang up. It's important.  
"It's not."  
-Silk was just attacked. She had her grand-kid with her. Whoever it was could go after you, too.  
"Who would be crazy enough to go after me, Hap?"  
-Who would be crazy enough to go after Silk? She's Needles' sister and Chibs' best friend, and she's my ex.  
"She's still attached to the MC. I'm not."  
-You got my kid! You couldn't be any more connected to the MC!  
"She's not your kid and fuck off and die!"  
-Take her, and get out of Gardena, Esther. It's not safe. Take Everett and go to Vegas with your mother.  
"You're not the boss of me, and I'll never let you tell me what to do."  
-They strangled her with a...

But she had already hung up. He could have killed her right now. He smacked himself in the forehead a few times, before dialing 411.

"411, how may I help you?"  
-Jack Gallegos, G-a-l-l-e-g-o-s, 146 Daphne, Gardena, California.  
"One moment please. We don't have that name, sir."  
-Esther Gallegos, same address.  
"One moment, please."

A click, and the automated voice telling him the number, and asking if he would like to be connected. He presses one, and waits. One ring. Two rings. A kid picks up, what was his name? "The day Patrick was born."

"Hello?"  
-Hello, Patrick? Is your father home?  
"Yes, may I know who's speaking?"

Shit. Think, quick. The guy's corporate ladder. Uh... Uh...

-Tom, from accounting.  
"Daddy? It's Tom, from work."

The phone's practically chucked down on a wooden surface, a second later, he heard Jack's voice. God, he hates what he's about to do. He hopes his daughter won't be terrified because of it.

"Tom? How did you get my home number?"  
-Listen, shut up and listen. A dear friend of mine was just attacked. They put a bomb in her house. I tried asking Esther to get out of the house, but she won't listen to me.  
"You think there's a..."  
-Shut up, don't say it out loud. I don't know, but I sure as shit don't want to find out the hard way. Take her, and my kid, and take them to Reno, to Esther's mother.  
"She died, three years ago."  
-Just find some fucking place to go that ain't Gardena. And make sure no one is tailing you. If anything happens to them because you're a dumb shit, I'm killing you personally. Pack up, and get the fuck out of Gardena. Is that understood?  
"Yes. Yes, understood."

He hangs up, wipes the sweat from his face before tapping the dirt flat, he took his bloody shirt off to work, and he's glad he did when a cop pulls, flashes their flood light at him.

-What'you doing there, buddy?  
-Just burying my baby mama's dog. He got hit by a car.  
-All by yourself?  
-She's blind, so it's kinda useless for her to come all this way for this.  
-Blind... You mean Silk, the harp lady?  
-Yeah.  
-Shit, that's a shame. She ok?  
-I'll know when I get back.  
-Drive safe. And sorry for your loss.  
-Yeah, thanks. Bernie was a good dog.  
-That he was.

The cop kills the light, leaves, he wipes himself with his bloody shirt before heading back to Indian Hills, at Silk's. The wall's been washed, the wooden balcony too, when he gets into the kitchen, it's all been cleaned up, there were no bikes out front, but he hears Chibs' voice telling the kid a story.

* * *

 **Allrighty, then! Reviews? Come on, you know you want to!**


	14. Manger babies-Klavdiya

**I swear if no one reviews, I'm posting all the chapters but the last! I'll do it!**

 **Haha! So I don't own the SOA universe, characters, or anything. I make no monies from this story. And I own my own characters, Everett, Jack and Esther, Silk and Carla. Buka, Lavdiya and Vassiya. I'm not gonna take any credits for Yegor Markovich, because he's really just Flint Marko with a different name. So, whoever owns Flint Marko, not me.**

 **I don't own Luann from King of the Hills, Mike Judge owns that I think.**

* * *

It's the first time in twelve years he sees Carla, as he peeks into the kid's bedroom. Even if he saw a photo of her not too long ago, he still had in mind the purple-haired slut that got passed around the Indian Hills clubhouse. What was sitting there was a woman pushing forty, taking care of her kid and handling responsibilities, even if half of her head was shaved off and tattooed. The kid sure looked close to her, one hand gripped in her auburn locks as he was listening to the three little pigs story as told by Chibs and his mother.

In the living room, leaning against Piney, Silk looked like she was sleeping. Her legs were brought over Piney's lap, and Piney was rubbing up and down on her calf, arm wrapped around her, his hand was lost under Silk's hair, and from where he was, he couldn't see her face. And he wasn't sure if he should go and see her. He wasn't cut for this sort of things. So he gave a kiss at the top of her head before getting back out, she and her grand-kid would be safe with Chibs and Piney.

At the clubhouse, everyone was serious, "whoever" had carried on this attack on Silk hadn't went to the clubhouse. All the women and kids that were here, or scattered around the little town were unharmed, routine hadn't been disturbed.

There was no doubt in Jax and Happy's mind as to who did this. Jax however did not understand the why. Happy did. It would piss off a lot more people touching Silk than touching Wendy, or Lyla, or Venus or anyone else.

But Who? Who did Clay hope to piss off, by attacking Silk, scaring her half to death and disturbing the life of her grand-kid? Was it Chibs? Chibs always treated Silk like a big sister, and even if he'd never met him before they got out of jail, Silk would print a lot about the kid on her letters, Chibs always had the impression of knowing him since the kid was born.

Was it Happy? He and Silk might have been broken up for two decades, he still loved her dearly, that was no secret. He wasn't as up-to-date as Chibs or other as to her daily life, but she would always be an important part of his life.

Was it Tig? As bizarre as Tig was, he was always soft-hearted when it came to the defenseless and the wounded. Silk wasn't exactly either of those, but there was something about her that made people want to care.

Or Opie? Opie had always seen Silk something of a mother, after Mary had left him and Piney when Opie was sixteen. Silk always had motherly ways towards Ope. Piney knew her a lot better, but each time Opie had went to his father for matters of the heart, or sensitive advice, Piney had redirected his son to Silk.

Needles? The rest of them came and went, but Needles was her brother, and he saw his sister every day. Hadn't skipped two days in a row in twenty-five years. And right now, said brother was seething with rage over what had been done to his sister and his great-nephew. Him that usually looked cool, currently looked like he could take on a bear with nothing but a toothpick, and come out victorious.

-How was she, brother?  
-Didn't bother her. Anyone's got a clean shirt? What's next?

No one really knew, as a crow eater brought him a clean Indian Hills shirt, he put it on under his kutte, before getting a beer for himself.

-Listen, Hap, meet us outside, behind the diner. We want to discuss this without Jury's crew.

He has a nod, talks to a girl for a few minutes, it would be suspicious if they all walked out at once. Why is this girl trying to sound intelligent? If she really had any brains on her, she wouldn't be here. She'd still be in college, making something of her life, instead of slumming it up with bikers. Luann from King of the Hills. That's what she sounds like.

Before he can imagine a dialogue from the Manger Babies dubbed over this crow eater's moving lips, Wendy comes to the rescue, putting one arm around his shoulder and snapping him out of his trance.

-What are you doing? Putting him to sleep? Hap, Jax's been asking for you.  
-Thanks, Wendy.

He quickly walks away, resisting the urge of asking this girl to say "manger babies", he slips outside, and heads towards the diner, at the back, the guys are there, Jax asks what took him so long.

-Nothing important. What do we do about Clay?  
-I'm calling a vote. For Clay to meet Mr Mayhem. Jury made some phone calls, and no one likes what's happening in Charming. So, charters are gonna vote. We need to vote, too. As the Charming Charter.  
-I nominate Jackson Teller as Charter President.  
-I second.  
-Yea.

Happy kept quiet through Bobby's nomination, Opie's second and Tig's third. Didn't quite know why Jax looked so surprised. He pulled himself on top of the dumpster and lit a cigarette, as Jax thanked them for their support. Promised to make them proud. Went on a long speech about making things right. He half listened to it, even if Jax's words resonated in his head similarly about how he would make things right with Esther, regarding Everett.

-So, club's decision. Clay Morrow meets Mr. Mayhem. Bobby?  
-Yea.

Yes. Yes. yes. Yes. When Jax asks him, oh, hell yeah. Clay's got to die. Their decision is unanimous, and they will be the ones, if other charters agree to the move, to make it happen. Happy really hopes he gets a piece of this pie, he wants to be part of the action.

-Clay's gonna be hiding pretty fucking deep, by now.  
-Right you are, brother. We'll have to smoke him out, that's all.

Meaning, Jax is going to figure something out. He always does. The guy's pretty bright. A good leader, when given the chance. It wasn't a secret that Clay had made Jax VP only to keep Gemma happy. Because a happy Gemma means not having his balls busted constantly.

-What if we use Gemma?  
-What?  
-Clay. He's got to still be in deep for your mom. Pretty sure he'd give anything to be balls deep in her again, no offense.  
-None taken. If this was just a year down the line, yeah, for sure. But it's been nine years. And my mom's made it pretty clear that she'd never go for that again. He put the lot of us in jail. And he put her life in danger. Not gonna work. But the idea isn't so bad.  
-Klavdiya.  
-Klavdiya Luganova?

Happy looked at Rat as if the guy had lost his mind. Either that, or he'd gone completely stupid within the last fifteen seconds.

-Buka would murder you for so much as entertaining the idea.  
-And that's not mentioning Chibs. He's go ape-shit just thinking of Clay touching Klavdiya.  
-But you do know who we could use?

They all turn to Happy, who's got a smirk on his face. He had the right one in mind, the girl just dangerous enough that Clay could get away with it, and just far enough places from the club and the Lagunov family that it could never be linked to the club.

-Vassiya Markovic.  
-You out of your mind? Yegor Markovic would kill me just to think about this.  
-But Marko owes me a personal favor, from within the walls. And you know damn well Vassiya looks just odd enough to keep Clay interested, and she's far enough form us not to link. If we can guarantee Vassiya's safety, he's gonna be on board. Plus, you know Buka's gonna have her girl's back.  
-Ok, but it's your call to make, brother. Yegor Markovic is the last person I want to deal with right now.  
-I'll go and visit him in the morning. Have Tig find out some of Clay's current routines.  
-You got it, brother. I'll go and see Jury right now. Let him know what our vote is.

Happy stays there, watching his brothers walk away. He's not in the mood for parties. He's worried about Esther and their kid. If Clay decided to go down that route, it would be very ugly. Esther had never liked him, nor had she ever trust him. And a bullet to the head by Esther was not the way Happy wanted to see Clay go. Clay had to suffer a lot. And Esther as well, she had to suffer.

* * *

It was really warm outside, as he got off form his bike at this jail he's only left a week before. It felt a lot longer. Checking in, he didn't have anything illegal on him, but was told he would only have four minutes for a visit. He'd have to make it quick.

And he had to wait nearly an hour, sitting at the table, until Markovic was brought over by four guards, ankles and wrists bound, and his cuffs linked to the table, this was a dangerous guy. And with an ugly mug, too. Fifteen more years to go, killing spree, murdered nine civilians and a dozen cops.

-How's it going, brother? You need anything in here?  
-Money on my card. Judge say Vassiya is not allowed for visit no more, and Krup is arrest, too.  
-Shit, brother. That's rough. Krup need some cash, too?  
-Da, please.  
-Allright, you got it. Listen, it's Vassiya I came to talk to you about.  
-Is problem for Vass'enka?  
-No. Listen, cause they only gave me a minute and a half to talk to you. You know how Clay set all of us up?  
-Da.  
-Well he's trying to do it again. We're trying to find a way to get close to him again We thought of Gemma, but he's never gonna fall for that. We thought of Klavdiya but...  
-Buka shoot your balls and make eat.  
-Yeah, pretty much.

Happy didn't want to have to find a way to put it into words for Marko. The guy was a ticking time bomb with six years of jail under his belt, he could go off at any time, reach over the table and break Happy in half effortlessly. Yegor Markovich was not a guy that was afraid of a straight year in solitary, especially now that his wife wasn't allowed to visit him in the wall again.

-I owe for you. If Vassiya is ok for, then... Yes. But. If it happen for bad at only one of her hair, I swear, I break through wall, find you and whole MC and I murder and eat your flesh.  
-And wear out intestines as belts. Yeah. Got you, brother. Thanks. Is there anything else I can do for you?  
-You come back for visit. Bring my shirt of Vassiya smell. Or letter.  
-I'll bring you a letter, man. I know she misses you.  
-Thank you.

As he had expected, after two minutes, the guards come to interrupt, and return Marko to his cell, Happy's going to keep true to his word. At the office, he puts a hundred dollars on each of Krup and Marko's cards, he doesn't even know Krup's full name but it doesn't matter, the guard finds the right card.

Them with Opie and Chibs, they go to Lodi on the bikes, to hunt Vassiya down, he had to start with Buka's family's garage.

In the office, Klavdiya, holy Christ is this woman ever beautiful, and immediately, she gets flirty with Chibs, who's for one happy of the attention. Opie clearing his throat, that brings the older man back to reality.

-Aye love, you're beautiful. Where can we find Vassiya?  
-V nochnom klube. Ona upravlyayet storonoy, segodnya vecherom.  
-At the Russian nightclub. Thanks, love.  
-Oh, stay Chibs. I not feel the safe.

Opie and Hap cannot hide their snort as Kalvdiya points her cleavage at Chibs who is clearly thorn between sexual attention and doing what he has for the club. Because Klavdiya isn't built like a scarecrow like her sister, she's rocking some double D's and a really thin waist, and she likes to show her assets.

-Hey, duty calls, brother. We'd be assholes to leave the lady not feeling safe. I guess we're one man down  
-Aye, I'll make sure nothing makes her unsafe, brothers.

Klavdiya babbles in Russian as she pulls Chibs towards the closed office, the door slams before they even got to the exit themselves, once they are outside, Opie has a laugh, when they see Buka in the yard, in coveralls, she counted the bikes parked out front, and now how many of them came out, annoyance reads all over her face.

-If she have pregnant, is your balls I chop, too, little French boy.  
-Hey for once she hasn't called me a bitch. Or you a ginger.

* * *

 **Seriously. Reviews, or no last chapter. I mean it. :D I don't remember what exactly Klavdiya says is Russian, but the important part was translated by Chibs. Rest is irrelevant to plot.**


	15. Marjorie's wrath--Clay

**That's it! We're halfway there! Halfway through! I'm having so much fun writing this story! And posting it! Thanks for reading. It means a lot to me, when I look at the story traffic stats!**

 **As usual, I don't own the SOA characters, or anything SOA related, that was created by Kurt Sutter. I won my own characters, the Gallegos family, Jack, Esther and Everett. The Russians, Vassiya, Buka, Klavdiya, Lavrentiy. Silk, and Carla.**

* * *

At the nightclub, they find Vassiya rather easily, she's bossing her staff around in Russian, she's hoping to make manager, soon, that used to be something Buka aspired to do, but after the old man died, she had to shift her priorities, being the eldest in her family.

-Vassyia!  
-Da? Hey! Sit at bar, have drink! I'll be right here.

Now Vassiya Markovich, that was another beautiful thing put on Earth to torture Tig. Tall, thin, nice knockers, ginger hair, blue-green eyes, and a crap-ton of freckles on her face, even her lips had freckles. And she would never give the time of day to any of them, unless it was business.

Finally, she comes over, she's wearing a nice business suit, her hair pulled up, she's got paper in her hands, she places them on the table, with her bottle of water.

-What do you guys want?  
-I just went to visit Marko, this morning.

Her eyes light up, now she's interested in what they want. Until now, she had only allowed them to sit because perhaps she could strike a deal that would put money in her pockets, she has three kids to feed.

-Marko is well? Dolboy'ev judge will not want me to visit anymore.  
-Yeah, he said that. We put a bit of money on his card.  
-How much? I pay back.  
-No, no. I went to see him with a request in particular. Listen, I don't want to get you involved in our business too much, but we need you.  
-For what?  
-Get to Clay. Smoke him out.  
-You're the kind of thing he likes to look at.

Hap has a nod at what Opie just said, letting Vassiya formulate their request in her mind, just as he did Marko. You don't walk up to Lodi's Russians and ask them plainly to play sluts for your own agenda. That's what allows you to make it to fifty. You don't mess with these lady Russians.

-What is it Marko say?  
-If one of your hair is harmed, we're all cat food, basically.  
-Cat food is too nice. You turn into pig slop. Where is Clay?  
-Don't know yet. We got Tig on looking for a lead. You know I'd never ask you and Marko for this if I hadn't figured another way to go at this.  
-Clay in Charming is bad business for Little Odessa in Lodi. He make wars that are bad for business. I help you, but I have price. I have three child I need feeding.  
-What's your price?  
-Same price as when I hook.  
-That was twenty years ago! You had three kids!  
-Can you tell by looking?

She lifts her camisole to show them her stomach, and while Hap had expected her to maybe be a little soft but still pleasant to look at, he certainly did not expect a full on eight pack under there, and not a single stretch mark, she had twins, then another kid less than a year after first giving birth.

-I cost 500 dollars a night.  
-It can never get to Clay's ears that we're paying you, Vass.  
-But I'm not for sale, anymore. And I have prison clause. And I just so happen to have an attraction to older, ugly looking men.  
-You're the best, Vassiya.  
-You lucky to have a good reputation, Lowman, because I ask pay upfront, usually. I only agree because you take care of Yegor.  
-He asked you sleep with one of his shirts, or write him a letter, for me to bring next time I go and visit him.  
-I write letters. Thank you, Lowman.  
-No problem. Tig's gonna call with with the details.  
-Not Tig. You or Opie. Yegor never trust Tig.  
-Ok.  
-I start tomorrow, I work tonight.

They thank her plenty before leaving, and heading back to Indian Hills. As much as Happy is dying to go to Gardena and make sure Jack took Esther and their daughter out of harm's way, he can't. He did what he could in the immediate of the situation, now he needs to keep his head on straight. Let Jax know that the plan was in motion, check on Silk, on her grand-kid, get a full night of sleep.

That, he caught on Silk's balcony, guarding the back door, she woke him up in the morning with a nice breakfast for him, Chibs that guarded the front door and Opie that had stopped by to check on things.

-So, what are you boys doing today?

Opie was spending the day with Lyla and their kids, and waiting on Tig's phone call to set things in motion with Vassiya Markovich, Chibs would stay over all day, maybe take them to the park. Himself had no clue until he stood up to go and rinse his plate and put it in the dishwasher. He would go to Bakersfield, and go visit his mother.

After coming all this way to see his mother, he expected to be welcomed into her small one bedroom apartment with a glass of lemonade, a warm hug and a ton of kisses, his mother was always expansive this way, the French in her, she always said. He loved visiting his mother, he got to take his kutte off a few hours, play gin rummy, drink lemonade while chewing on a toothpick because she did not stand him smoking and drinking beer. And he missed her, he expected her to be even more expansive than usual.

But when she opened the door, he got himself a pair of slaps, he tried dodging them; the last time she slapped him was when he told her he and Silk were through, that had pissed her off to no end.

-Ow, ow! Ma! What? What have I done? Arrête, stop! Maman, stop! What did I do?  
-Esther had a baby? Vraiment, Happy? And you never told me? How dare you tell Gemma, but you never told me?

Gemma! He would murder her, he thinks as he's dodging his mother's purse, her hands must hurt, if she's retorting to that. But he would never think of touching her, whatsoever, not even to bring her down into a more controllable humor. If she beats him for half an hour, so be it.

Marjorie ends up leaning against the wall, out of breath and hugging her purse, her purse has some sort of belt buckle on it, it's decorative, but she hit him well, he's got a few scratches on his forehead, and it's bleeding down his nose. He's out of breath himself, and he's not even mad at her, he could not be. Ever. He loves that woman with the purest parts of his heart and soul. Would never even consider raising his voice at her. Much less putting a hand on her.

-I was going to tell you today, mom. I never wanted you to learn from Gemma, of all people, or over the phone.  
-I am so disappointed, Happy.  
-I know, maman. I'm so sorry I never told you. I haven't told much people. I told Gemma because I had no other choice but to. She kindly offered to go and kill Esther. So I told her why she couldn't.

There a long silence, before his mother raise an arm and points the inside of her small apartment.

-You will march to the bathroom, Happy, and clean yourself up. Then, you will make a man out of yourself, and tell me everything that has been going on. Compris?  
-Yes, mom.

He obeys, goes and cleans himself, it's the first time he takes a second to look at himself in the mirror, holy hell, pot calls kettle, huh? He looks like a scarecrow as well, right now, with his healing shiner, and all the scratches he's got himself since he got out of jail.

He spends nearly four hours giving his mother the big picture over tea, everything that happened with Clay, with Esther, how she had left, and kept their daughter from him, all of the confusion she had been harvesting on him for still taking care of his mother, and kissing him, then trying to kill him, he had hoped talking it out with his mother would help him sort himself, but he felt, with all of her questions, that it had just made it worst.

But then, her favorite advice was to sleep on it, she made him a comfortable bedding on the couch, after feeding him a nice steak and some mashed potatoes, did his laundry after lending him her bathrobe, so he would have something clean to wear in the morning, and put him to sleep with a glass of warm milk.

In the end, he spends nearly a week in Bakersfield, taking care of his mother and uncle, and making up for lost time. Taking her to her doctor's appointments, bingo and the Indian Casino, telling her funny tales or scraps he'd gotten into in the slammer, and listening how many of his cousins got married or had kids, and how they made a legit living. He didn't quite care about how his cousin Greg was about to make CEO and had his fourth kid with his wife of fifteen years. And his mother knew he cares very little about the corporate world, but it's these things she can have control over, trying to keep their family together. She could never be the glue with his father's family, but she would do everything to be the glue on her family's side.

So on his last evening, he did her bidding, put a nice shirt and a tie on, and went to a big family dinner, knowing his cousin Greg would be there, all bragging about how much money he makes and how he drives a Volvo, and how his kids go to private school. He wanted to just sit there, drink the closest thing to beer he could get his hands on, right now, red wine, and keep as quiet as possible, and avoid the spotlight. He knew that asshole would one way or another shine it right on him and ask what he's been up to, the past ten years.

-Happy, cousin! What have you been up to lately?  
-Not much. What I'm normally up to.  
-Oh, yeah? What's that?  
-Being helpful to society.

He didn't mind the laughter that rose around the table, one bit. It had been a joke of his uncle Pierre, nearly twenty years before, that he was more helpful to society behind bars. A good old running gag that did not hurt, anymore. And it ended up being his cousin Spencer's girlfriend that got the butt of the joke, when she got all interested, and asked if he was volunteering in Nicaragua, it was something she was really interested in.

He had one cousin he got along pretty well with, and it was his cousin Bruno. The other black sheep of the family, the bookie. So it was really nice to just escape through the back door and smoke a few cigarettes together, and catch up on what's been happening in Bakersfield, and to hear his cousin's offer to check on Marjorie once in a while, just to make sure the staff of the nursing home was good to her.

-Yeah, sure, but you just got out. Why not stick around?  
-Esther?  
-Really? You're still onto that?  
-Bitch got my kid. She's keeping her from me, I'm gonna make sure that shit don't stick. My kid's gonna grow up knowing her father.  
-Any support you need form me, brother, you just let me know, you hear? We're family, we got to look out for one another. Not like these snobby bitches sitting around that table.  
-Thanks, cuz. I really appreciate that.  
-Got a favor to ask in return.  
-Anything, brother, you know I got you.  
-One of my dude skipped payment. Hear he may be hiding in the bay area. He's Russian.  
-Got a name?  
-Krupic. Krupin?  
-Leon Krupin? Of the Lagunov family?  
-Yeah.  
-In jail, cuz. Got picked up recently.  
-Shit.  
-He'll be good for it. Lagunov only have one word. He'll either send his old lady, or someone he trusts to pay off.  
-You sure he got picked up?  
-I went to see Marko, and Marko said he was in, too. So he must have gotten picked up after we got released. That's less than 2 weeks ago.  
-Settled, then. Thanks, cuz.

His intention had been to stay one last night at his mother's, and take her out on his bike in the morning, bring her eat, early bird special or something, but a phone call from Jax pulled him out of his mama bliss, Vassiya had called, she would have Clay at Gemma's house in the next afternoon, somewhere between two and four. So he had to kiss him mom goodbye, become a Son again by donning his kutte, and haul ass to Stockton, T.O. and the Bastards had offered asylum for the night and day. And he had to rack up three thousand dollars to pay Vassiya for her trouble.

And the mayhem vote was in from most chapters, so far it was unanimous. A few were just too far to put in a vote that would matter, and one had decided it was internal shit, and they did not need to get involved. Otherwise, all others had voted to get rid of the nuisance, and have Jax's charter the only Charming Charter they would recognize. They would however, never be Redwood Original, Clay had destroyed that.

It was Chibs that had the most notions of Russian among them, so he's the one that took Vassiya's call to let them know that they were almost at Gemma's old house. And to hurry up, she didn't want to fuck Clay at all. Not even for three thousand dollars.

When they sneaked into the house, Clay was on the couch, the stereo was playing a sexy song pretty loud, and Vassiya was dancing for Clay, who looked pretty comfortable where he was. Three guns pointed down at his neck, the guy nearly jumped out of his own skin, as Vassiya hurried up to put her shirt back on. Happy made sure to be right in Clay's line of sight to hand her the money he owed her, she traded for the letter to her husband and a kiss on Happy's cheek.

-Thank you, Lowman.  
-No problem, doll. I'll make sure he gets it.

She leaves, Opie shuts the music, and Jax sits in front of his former step-father, it gets really quiet, you could hear a mouse fly. Happy himself sits on the kitchen table, and waits.

-Why, Clay?

The house was long abandoned, Happy notices during another silence. There's a thick layer of dust. The nice clock Gemma really liked has gone silent, no one ever replaced the battery. This didn't look like Gemma's house, she was so proud of her house, and she hated dirt, dust and grime. She would throw a fit, if she set foot in here.

-That's just the way it is, son.  
-I don't know what pisses me off the most, Clay. Nine years in the can, or you going after a blind lady. If you were trying to get our attention, you sure did the right thing, Clay.

There's a cup, on the table. Once upon a time, there was coffee in there, but it long dried and whatever powdery remnant been picked clean by flies and such, Happy takes it in his hand, feels the weight of it, before hurling it with all the force he can muster behind Clay's head.

-You killed her dogs, you fucking coward! Scared her grand-kid half to death.  
-He killed the dogs?

Tig's voice is strangely equal, as his blue eyes pierce through the divider thing Gemma had picked to have between the kitchen and dining room, Happy regrets his outburst, already. He did not want Tig to know. Opie, Bobby and Chibs are barely enough to contain Tig who just launched himself at Clay, the dude was weird from weird, but he was so fond of animals.

-...you son of a bitch! I'll skin you, and wear you like a fucking coat!

There's blood running down Clay's neck, from the ceramic cup. Happy's glad of having drawn first blood, even if what he'll be allowed to do will be so pale compared that what he would want to do. He would have to save it for when he'd get his hands on Esther.

-The club voted, Clay. Redwood Original exists no more. No other clubs around the world will recognize it. All but four voted for you to meet Mr. Mayhem. And those that didn't vote in favor simply said it wasn't any of their business. So I'm gonna let my boys give a little retribution, before putting you out of your misery myself.

Hap is patient. Some people have been waiting just as long, but known Clay much longer, the sting hurts them even more. he got the occasion to have a fight with Esther and play GTA in Charming, so he's let a little bit of steam out, already. But when he's allowed, tough, oh, does it ever feel good. Clay had remained stoical until Opie had avenged Donna a little bit, Opie had been really hard on Clay, and Hap, Hap just decided to poke the holes that were already there. Squeeze the broken bones. Paint a symphony of screams and bellows.

Beautiful. Gorgeous. Maybe, with the right pokes, he could make Clay scream the Ride of the Valkyries? Wouldn't that be awesome?

But no, Clay ain't feeling the Ride of the Valkyries, Happy is very disappointed as he lets Bobby have a piece of the cake. He lights a cigarette, takes a few long drags, before deciding that he had to have an OCD fit right then. He hates seeing Gemma's house like this.

Strangely, as soon as Bobby saw him cleaning in the kitchen, trying to make Gemma's kitchen shine once more, he lets go of Clay, and joins him, silently as other guys enjoyed inflicting pain.

-Hap. Chibs.

He had practically finished shining the counter when Jax called him over to hold Clay up. No parting words, Hap didn't care about them anyways. Four shots fired, and Clay went limp. Sayonara, you mother fucker.

-Grave in Chigger Woods?  
-Not even. Dump the fucker for Skeeter to burn. I don't give a shit what they do with the ashes.

Happy lets go of Clay's body, all he cares about right now is getting the house ready, so Gemma can come back, have Wendy and Abel over. Fatigue at one point gets the best of Bobby, but Happy just can't find himself to care for his fatigue. He keeps on going until the kitchen and dining room are spotless, before going to his place to get some rest.

Welp, welcome back to Charming. Time to take it back.

* * *

 **I know mouses don't fly. I just like the way it sounds.**


	16. Stars

**Good evening, folks! Gonna try and keep this disclaimer short! I don't own SOA characters, they belong to Kurt Sutter. I own Esther, Jack and Everett. I also don't own any of the music mentioned, all the songs belong to their respective owners. Don't own the Simpsons either. Holy shit, I got to stop writing so many pop-references!**

* * *

He had been hard at work, earning money at TM, working part-time in a tattoo shop and seeing Rosen's girlfriend a lot, Smithson was a family lawyer, and she could help him get access to his daughter. And he had been making little by little a really nice bedroom for his daughter. Montez had to sleep in the pink-ish, girl/sports themed room, without complaining, he was looking at a new place to stay.

And he had prepared himself to go and see Esther. Poor Ben had to sit on her again, but he had dug out over the past three weeks a lot of stuff.

Esther wasn't thinking of going back to school, she already had! One of the major reason she was so strapped was because she had tuition payments coming out of her ass, for finishing high school while pregnant, college before Everett turned two, and university before the baby started kindergarten. She had a degree in communication, but she was way too strapped to start working at the bottom of the latter doing coffee runs. Working the bar circuit was lucrative enough for now.

She had told him that she had gotten her crow removed, but in fact, she had not. It was still there, flying proudly on her shoulder, Ben noticed one day she went to work in only a tank-top, no jacket over.

And for some reasons, hers and Jack's assets were still separate. It was Jack's house, Jack's car, Jack's everything. Esther contributed to the bills and stuff, but she owned nothing. To replace her Honda, a very, very sad looking Sunfire, with rust to boot. When he was with her, they never kept their finances separate. What was that all about? Jack wasn't even an emergency contact for Everett at school, according to Ben, and neither was Esther for Patrick.

It was straight to the bar, he went, tonight was Karaoke with Esther. And this time, he wouldn't hide at the back of the bar with Jax. It was Chibs and Montez that tagged along, he even sent Montez to make requests different times through the night. She hates me by Puddle of Mudd. Cold Heart Bitch by Jet. Trouble by Taylor Swift. Shakira's beautiful liar. Backstabber by Kesha. Smile by Lily Allen. He didn't know half of these songs, he's just compiled a list off the internet, just to piss her off, she liked that type of shit music.

Then, when she got nice and pissed off, he sent Chibs to ask for Stars, by Simply Red. And he watched the results of him messing up with her head for three hours through her favorite thing, music, she cried from mid-song to the next, Kary took over for one song as Esther pulled herself together. Beautiful. He couldn't help the smirk on his face, even more that Kary was shooting him murderous glares. Now he was ready to hear Esther sing that song he hated so much.

And he can't help again, just as he did a month ago on his last lock-up day, to bob his head, tap his foot on the stool and sing along to the chorus. Chibs can't help his snickers at each chorus, Esther will fully expect him to be in her living room, when she gets home, but that isn't his plan. He's going to mess with her as she messed with him. Nice mind games.

He's still leaving around one, like last time, just to mess with her. Heads to the Motel 6 where he rented a room, gets himself a really nice night of sleep.

He's up at six, Chibs still hasn't gone to bed, but he's sobered up with a pint of milk and some Jeopardy reruns on the small TV, he's up to tag along for the ride, Montez isn't going to be up until at least eleven.

First thing he wants is a hearty breakfast. Something that's going to fill him up for the day. Once Chibs is full as well, they head for the high school, there's a sports field, where Everett is going to have Soccer, this morning.

He's already grilled through half of his pack when Esther and Everett show up, it's Esther that's carrying their daughter's sports gear, he was staring at a redhead mom that was helping her kid stretch when Chibs nudged him to let him know they were here.

-Aye, she's really cute, Hap.

She is. The loveliest thing he's ever seen. She's tall, compared to her teammates, she's got almost half a head over the second tallest but she isn't large, her uniform is yellow with white stripes, gold actually, when her and hear teammates do this hand in the center thing and yell "white and gold!" before breaking up. She's blonde. That's funny, because himself is light brown and Esther had hair the color of dark chocolate. He'd imagined all this time that the kid would be darker haired.

-She's gonna be taller than Esther.  
-See, whenever I look at a picture of Kerri-Anne, all I see if Fi. But now I look at your kid, she's as much yours as Esther's.  
-Yeah, Kerri-Anne really looks like your wife, brother.  
-Isn't your mum blonder?  
-Not really. Esther's dad was as albino blond as they came. That's probably where she got it form.  
-It's hard to tell from this far, but when she was there, I think she looked like your mum.

Totally does. He could have held a photo of Everett and one of Marjorie, that they had a very similar profile, for what he could tell.

On the field, a game got underway, Everett was participating a lot, and Happy found himself proud. He was never into sports growing up, didn't know the first thing about soccer, but she looked like she knew what she was doing. Then she got an assist on a goal, himself and Chibs jumped to their feet at once, whistling and hollering.

-Yeah, Everett! Yeah! That was good!

Esther's face, when she turned around, priceless. She looked a moment away from a heart attack, blood fled her cheeks and she gripped on her phone, until her knuckles went white.

-Surprise!  
-Go. Get away, Happy, I won't tell you again.

He just has a silent chuckle, and a defiant smirk, she certainly will not start a scene here, at Everett's soccer game. If there weren't so much little kids that repeat everything, he might have told her to go fuck herself, but he wanted to be able to stay until the end of the game. And to keep cheering on his daughter. The feeling, when he did, was incredible. She had three more assist and a goal she scored all by herself, for that one, he shook Chibs until the Scot nearly fell off the bleachers, whistling so loud, that may have heard him in Malibu.

And Everett turned their way, and waved at the show of support. He nearly fainted right then. She had turned around and acknowledged him. Esther looked like a pressure cooker about to explode.

His intentions for the end of the game had been to stay there, in the bleachers, watch Esther and their daughter leave, Esther sure looked eager to leave. She kept on stealing nervous glances towards Happy, who just sat there smoking, as Everett was listening to her coach's parting encouragements about how well they had played that morning.

He was chatting Chibs about how his daughter looked and acted, and some mannerisms she had molded on her mother's when Esther tried to rush Everett towards the parking, but his daughter was having none of it, they had a hushed argument, Everett tossed her sports bag to the ground before staring to climb the bleachers in their direction, he could not help but be near apoplexy, and grab Chibs' forearm to hold on to something, he felt as if he was falling backwards. Was she coming to talk to them?

Oh, shit, yes, she totally was.

-Hi.

He willed himself to say something, opened his mouth, but nothing came out of his mouth. Voice, totally gone. It's Chibs that replied to Everett.

-Hello. You're good, on the field.  
-Thank you. My mom doesn't like when I talk to strangers, but I heard you guys encouraging me, during the game. I just wanted to say thank you.  
-Aye, it's no problem, love. And a stranger's just a friend you haven't met.  
-No way! You like the Simpsons?  
-Aye. Bart is my favorite.  
-Everett! Come on.  
-Just a minute, mom!  
-Who's your favorite in the Simpsons?  
-Sideshow Bob. He's real funny.  
-Aye, I like when he steps on the rake again and again.  
-I know, right?

Happy is entranced at looking at her. She's got a throaty little voice, and she has his eyes. She is the most perfect thing he's ever helped create. And she looks so happy. Chibs must have said something funny, because she laughs, she's still careful, she stands just far away from them to be out of arms reach. Good girl.

-How about you?  
-Aye, Hap? Who's your favorite Simpson character.  
-Groundskeeper Willie.  
-Oh, he's funny! He has a big gut, but when he takes his shirt off, he looks like a wrestler.

How he managed five syllables in a row is beyond him. She is so perfect. So adorable.

-Well, I should go. But thank you for watching us play.  
-You're welcome, love. You play very well. Go along to your mum.

One last smile and she hurries down the bleacher, Esther wraps a protective arm around her and pulls her away, it amuses Happy. Her attitude will raise red flag, that kid's bright, really bright. She's going to know that something is up.

-That, brother, is your daughter. There is no doubt in the world about that.  
-I froze, man. She came up here and spoke to us.  
-You wish, she came to talk to me.

They laughed and had a friendly headlock before heading down to the parking lot, he didn't really have any other plans but to put miles on his bike, and contemplating when exactly he would go back on Daphne Street.

Two hours later, two hours after leaving the soccer field, they pulled at a red light, the plan was to find a biker bar and get their drink on for the rest of the day. A cop pulled behind them, flicked their cherries, and asked them to pull over through the megaphone.

His normal reaction would have been "fuck you cop!" and maybe a high speed chase, but he wasn't feeling all that, today. So he just pulled over, parked his bike properly along the curb, and let the cop double park, there was a ton of people, it was Saturday afternoon in an LA suburb after all. He handed his license and registration without fuss, Chibs as well, the cops checked them, yeah, yeah, felons, he knew. They were still not doing anything wrong.

-Did we break any laws, officer?  
-Not you, mister Telford. Mister Lowman, we've received a phone call from your ex-girlfriend that would've been stalking her for the past month.  
-I'm no stalker, Officer. We're in LA on business, Teller-Morrow garage in Charming. We're looking for good bike parts.  
-You've been placed at her place of work last night, and her daughter's soccer game this morning, and about half an hour ago, in front of her son's karate school.  
-I love Karaoke, aye. I even asked her to sing a dozen songs. But we didn't follow her home, or anything, we left early and went to bed.  
-Yeah. And this morning we went for breakfast, and we saw there were kids playing soccer, we watched three different games. And if we happened to be around anywhere else she goes, that's a total coincidence, because right now, we're just looking for a bar to spend the evening.  
-I think she would feel safer if you guys just stayed out of Gardena.  
-Of course. I really wouldn't want her to think after a decade that I'm trying to get back, or something. She's been married ten years, you know? Yeah, when you call her back, tell her we'll be gone, out of Gardena by morning. We're trying to find an 86 soft tail someone's been selling around here.  
-Allright,. Thank you, gentlemen. And ride safely.  
-Will do.

The cop gives them their paper back, before leaving, Chibs watches them, before spitting at the ground.

-What a stupid bitch. She really think the cops are gonna protect her, now?  
-She's really good at underestimating how much I want things. That, and selective memory. Come on. Let's find a bar.

And some chick to bang, he hadn't had any since he went to visit Silk in Indian Hills, three weeks ago.

* * *

 **No Silk! just a tiny reference to her. Sorry, I just love Silk.**


	17. Aren't we just two miserable suckers?

**Hello. I just finished writing and I uploaded the 30th and final chapter of this story! I'm all flustered! I can't wait for you guys to read it!**

 **I do not own the SOA characters and stuff, they belong to Kurt Sutter, and I make no money from this story. I own the characters of Everett, Jack and Esther, I don't own any Disney princesses. Or Sailor Moon. I do however own Sailor. But not Moon. Read and you'll understand.**

* * *

When he woke up, it was to a girl singing. And some clapping. God damn it. That's why he hated telling chicks his name, they got all dumb in the morning.

"If you're happy and you know, and you really want to show, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands."

"Don't quit your day job" he thinks as he tosses around in the bed, this is no hotel bedspread. It's a Jolly Rogers comforter, same for the pillows, and not girly or childish Jolly Rogers, no. It looked pretty cool.

He's surprised, when he sees her. He expected some barely-of-age bimbo with huge tits and ass to boot. He drank way too much, last night. She has a waist as thin as he had imagined, but the rest is different. Firstly, she's bald. He has more hair on his head than she does.

-If you're happy and you know it clap your hands.

She claps, behind her, there's a blue glittery dress, as he sits in her bed, he realizes she's wearing a bald-cap, there's a blond wig on a mannequin head behind her, waiting to be worn, she's doing her makeup. She's so caked with it that he couldn't tell if she's at least pretty or not.

-And you really want to show, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands.

He claps with her, she has a little startle, glances at him through the mirror before turning around with an apologetic smile on her face. 30 years old? Maybe.

-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.  
-I told you my name, didn't I?  
-No. And I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you mine. There's Gatorade on the nightstand beside you, it'll make you feel better.  
-What are you doing?  
-Getting ready for work. Elsa got booked for two different birthday parties, today.  
-Elsa?

Her eyes widen, and she spins on her heels to look at him in disbelief, her jaw is hanging.

-You said last night you have an eight years old daughter, and you have no clue who Elsa is?  
-I should know?  
-Wow. You are probably the best father in the world!

He doesn't know this chick, so he can't exactly analyze the way she talks, but that sounded pretty much like genuine admiration. She's turned back to the mirror, doing her mascara, she's got a nice little ass.

-Elsa is the most annoying movie character ever to be created. But the little bitch sells like hot cakes, so I had to put her in my catalog, or else someone else would be getting my bread and butter. I never let my daughter watch the movie, I have been seeing for myself how little girls turn into bitch-monsters when it comes to Elsa.  
-Oh yeah?  
-Damn, I saw two Malibu first graders rips one another's hair off over who would pose for a picture with me first. Hell no.  
-So your job is to be this... Elsa?  
-Be anyone, in fact. Parents call my boss, tell him who they want to book for their kids' parties, and I show up. I'm Sailor.  
-Sailor?  
-I know. It gets tackier when you know my last name.  
-No!  
-Yeah.  
-Moon?  
-Mars.  
-Really?  
-I kid you not. It used to be Tova, but in 92' Sailor Moon came out, and my parents were such geeks. Do you know how old I was, in 1992? I was 13 years old. Straight into high school. They made my life a living hell.  
-Well, if it can make you feel any better, my name is Happy Lowman.  
-Like that uh... Death of a salesman?  
-Yup.  
-Well, aren't we just two miserable suckers?

He smirks, he's far from miserable. His boxers are on the floor of her bedroom, he pulls them up his legs before going to the bathroom, he needs to take a piss. And maybe see her up close. She's humming again, she smells pretty good, he wished he could recall the previous night. Especially when she put an arm around his shoulders from behind while he was taking a piss, kissed his neck and tossed a "good morning, babe, breakfast is on the table" as she dropped her bathrobe to put the blue dress that was on the coat hanger on herself. She wasn't as cartoonishly thin at the waist as she had first appeared, she was wrapped up in a tight corset to fit in the dress and look like this Elsa thing.

-Where's your kid?  
-It's her dad's weekend. So she's in Santa Monica.  
-Oh. So you're a rich girl.

Great. That was all he needed, to be stranded in rich-land. With a girl dressed up as a princess of some sort.

-Nah, man, you're in Compton. Baby Daddy's mother wouldn't let me anywhere near her Calabasas home. I was just pulling your leg. Last name's Zlotnik.  
-Jewish?  
-Formerly. I like pork, booze and to fuck just too much.  
-Amen. Jewish in Compton?  
-Long story. All I can afford. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. My parents are from Lancaster.  
-Your Jew parents named you Sailor?  
-Nah. When I turned 21. A big "screw you mom", people would ask her "Where's Tova?" and she would reply, who's Tova? I never had a child named that.

He flushes, washes his hands before heading to the kitchen in nothing but his boxers, pauses for a second in the door frame, there's three black people sitting in the living room, watching TV. She said nothing about other people. But on the counter, breakfast looks just too good. He's halfway through his plate when Sailor comes out of her room, with the wig on her head and the blue dress on, yeah, that looks pretty good. She heads for the fridge, takes out a five-hour energy bottle, bottoms up, drinks it all before tossing it in the garbage.

-You probably got a lot of clingy chicks asking you out, but I got these two tickets to see Iggy Pop at the Greek, on Thursday. And I got no one to go with. You're a pretty good fuck, so I figure, maybe it would be something you'd wanna do.  
-Iggy and a fuck? You're on.  
-Ok, well remember where this place is, and pick my up around six, ok? I got to go, I have to get puked on and yelled at for a shit salary. But feel free to stick around until you're sick of this place.

That girl doesn't drive a piece of shit car. She pulls out of the drive after giving him a quick peck, driving an almost brand new Navigator SUV, Limited edition. He isn't gonna stick around here doing nothing, and once he's showered and dressed, he heads out, his bike is parked right on the street, she lives right across from a small airport. It's a little pink house with a pale brown roof and a white wrought-iron fence all around, there's a swing in the front yard, and a large playset in the big back yard. West 156th street.

He was on his way for a little harassment on Esther when his phone rang, Jax calling, he had to go back to Charming. The Aryan Brotherhood was causing trouble, and Jax wanted his best guys around. So he had to go and pick up Chibs and Montez and head back.

He was just about to pull into the Motel 6 parking lot when he got pulled over again, same cop as before, he sighed as he pulled his helmet off.

-Thought you were leaving this morning?  
-Is it not still morning?  
-It's getting dangerously close to noon time.  
-Yeah, well they don't exactly post directions to Gardena from Compton, do they? I got to pick up my brothers. We work in the morning. In Stockton.  
-Well I got another phone call this morning. Esther Gallegos placed you at her back door, trying to break in at three in the morning.  
-Bullshit. I was in Compton with Sailor Zlotnik. West 156th street, I just left her house an hour ago. And guess what? You tell Esther I'm coming back to LA in Thursday, cause I'm taking my friend to see Iggy Pop at the Greek. I'm probably gonna stay overnight again.  
-Iggy Pop at the Greek? Shit son, how'd you get tickets?  
-Friend of a friend. I don't give a shit about Esther. So she can stop calling the cops on my ass, saying I've been stalking her and trying to break into her house. Bitch doesn't own Los Angeles.  
-Just try to stay clear of places you know she goes often, ok? Her work, her neighborhood, that kind of things, will you?  
-Yeah, of course.  
-You have any contacts for this Sailor Zlotnik? Just so we can check out your alibi?  
-I don't have her phone number.  
-Allright. Anyone else that could verify where you were?  
-Just her.  
-Stay here. I'll be back.

It takes forever, but at least, when the cop comes out his his patrol car again, Chibs and Montaz are ready to leave, they checked out, got on their bikes and are waiting at the gate, Chibs is smoking a cigarette.

-What's the trouble, brother?  
-I was wrist deep in Disney muff, and Esther called in I was doing a B&E at her house.  
-Wrist deep in Disney muff? Should I even ask?  
-No.

Finally, the cop comes back with his license and everything, a smile on his face.

-We found your Sailor Zlotnik. She corroborated your alibi in a quite colorful language. Enjoy Iggy Pop, that girl's a keeper, man.

Is she? He doesn't really know her, but the idea of her dressed up as a Disney princess, talking about how long and hard they fucked is enough to make the whole weekend in LA worth it. The cop has a smile as he passes him to go about elsewhere, Hap puts his helmet and glasses back on, what a weekend, so far.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	18. Hellbent

**Evening! Aye this is going by so fast! 18 already! Al always, I don,t own SOA characters, I only own my own characters, Esther, Jack and Everett, the Russians, Buka, Vassiya, Lavrentiy, Klavdiya. Sailor, Madison. I'm not sure about Victor. He's not exactly relevant to the plot lol!**

* * *

Charming city limits. Occupied by Nazis. Since they were traveling light, they have no choice but to turn around under the bullets of the riffles, one zinged by Happy's shoulder and gave him a nice flesh would. So they have to go around, to Lodi. Major backup, in Lodi. T.O.'s bastards, Buka's Russian crew, and some personal friends of his.

But when they get to the Lagunov headquarters, namely the warehouse and scrapyard, everyone is on their toes, and when they park, they see the side of Buka's big towing truck cribbed with gun shots, there's blood all over the windshield.

-Shit!

They barely got off their bikes that Klavdiya runs over, for some reason, she doesn't have shoes on, she rushes to Chibs for comfort, panicking in Russian.

-Uspokoysya, love, calm down. Talk slower, so I can understand you, aye?

Something about Lavrentiy, and the tow truck. Happy's knowledge of Russian was slim to none, he knew how to count to three and say thank you, and even then, most times he had to force himself. But he understood these two things, and connected the dots rather easily. Lav...

-Lavrentiy was driving the tow truck into Charming, they got shot by the Nazis.  
-Who was in the truck with him?  
-No one important to them, just an employee. He hauled ass back here, got three bullets in him. Our doc is in Stockton.  
-Aye, doll, take me to them. I was a medic in the army, Hap, come and help me. Montez, help them secure the place. And call Jax, tell him where we are.  
-Yes, of course.

Inside the warehouse, Buka has turned into a fury, but she won't leave her mate's side, and she refuses for anyone to touch him until the doc shows up. He's taken three to the chest, four in the leg and one in the back of the head, just far back enough to chip at his skull, but it never got in his head. His breathing is labored, and Chibs wants to get to work on his first, the other guy's in pain,he took one in the shoulder and two in the arm, but he'll be fine for now.

Happy literally has to jump over the table and wrestle Buka's gun from her hands, she wants to kill Chibs for getting so close to Lavrentiy. Her gun goes off right by his ear when she squeezes the trigger anyways, his ear starts ringing, but he gets the gun off, before looking behind him, the gun fired towards the roof, no one got hit. Buka is scratching at him, trying to get over him to get back to Chibs, but Happy's holding on to her as she's hissing in Russian, it's the first time her skin isn't near translucent, she's a deep shade of red, nearing purple, she ends up in a neck lock, on her knees on the concrete floor.

-You die, French bitch!  
-No one dies, Buka.  
-Svetlana! Kill the French bitch!

But Svetlana isn't even listening, she's pulled her hair up, and she's helping Chibs.

-Buka, Chibs is gonna get these sluggers out of Lavrentiy. He's gonna help. And I got to go help him and Svetlana. But you got to promise me you ain't gonna come over and shoot us. Else, I got to stay here and hold you in a choke hold. If something happened to Lavrentiy that could have been prevented with my help, his blood's gonna be on your hands, not anyone else, Buka.  
-Hap! Come and tourniquet his leg.

There five long seconds of silence coming from Buka, her nails were dug in Happy's forearms, she looked like she was about to try and buckle herself and maybe bring him down, but she stopped, her grip loosens.

-Help Lavrentiy, Happy.

It's nearly four hours they spend hunched over the guy, trying to fix him with the bits of knowledge Chibs has, and with a doctor Svetlana knows in Russia, she is a lot of help in translation, and in giving Lavrentiy some blood after Hap removed the sluggers form his legs and helped Chibs close an artery and the gash behind his head.

-Oh my god, guys! He's just stopped breathing. What do I do? What do I do?

It's Chibs that performs CPR, two and a half agonizing minutes before Lavrentiy breathes on his own again, and they can hurry through what's left of fixing him. Chibs has a prayer, once the last stitch is done, crosses himself before having a deep sigh.

-I need a new bucket of clean water, warm, and some new rags. And a plank large enough to move him. Klavdiya? Go put some fresh sheets in the bed in the office.

Cutting Lavrentiy's clothes completely off, washing him up well and moving him to the office takes an excruciating amount of time, but Chibs thinks the guy's gonna make it if he pulls through the night.

-French boy?  
-Yeah, Buka?  
-I can see, now?  
-Yeah. Go see him. Be careful, he's in a lot of pain.

She closes the door behind herself, Happy sits down and lights himself and Chibs a cigarette, Chibs takes his and takes a long drag, before crashing against the cheap bench for clients to wait outside on.

-Thanks for handling her, brother.  
-She would have shot us all.  
-Montez? What did Jax say?  
-He never picked up. Neither does Tig or Bobby.  
-Shit.  
-Never mind the Nazis. They're Buka's problem, now.

Indeed, one hour after closing the door, she comes back out, wrapped in leather, hair pulled up, she still had Lavrentiy's blood smeared on her neck, and she's carrying some big guns, giving orders in Russian.

-Chibs. Stay here, stay safe for Klavdiya and Lavrentiy. Tiny man and French Boy, come along.

Time to shoot some scum of the earth. He gets to drive her black jacked up truck, when Buka opens the sun roof, something falls on his lap, it's a fanny pack, red and grey, when he opens it, there's coke in it, Buka is busy yelling orders in the CB.

-You dropped something.  
-Ah, mine.

But she chucks it in the back seat, near one of her guys who puts it away. When they get near the Charming city limits, he starts slowing down, but Buka orders him to go faster, she gets up and through the sun roof and starts shooting up some Nazis, she seems in a fouler mood than usual, as she's yelling at them. Himself would want to rush to the clubhouse and check on his brothers, but right now, he's on Buka's time. So he goes to the next entrance to Charming, and the Nazis get shot from behind, rinse, lather repeat two more times. There are ten different ways to get into Charming, and Buka's boys have the others covered. And once they're done, Buka wants to see her mate again, make sure he's ok.

Lavrentiy is doing well, all things considering, he woke up briefly, and Chibs gave him a ton of pain pills, he's sleeping it off. And at the Charming city limits, tons of cops and a roadblock, Unser asks them plainly if they're involved.

-Why would we be involved? Was it guys on bikes?  
-As usual, no one saw a damn thing.  
-Well then, I guess it was the ghost of Clay. We have nothing to do with this, Unser, we just got back from Los Angeles.  
-Via Lodi?  
-There was a roadblock on the other side of town, we figured we'd come in this way. But it's really nice to see nothing gets past you since you decided to be a real cop again, Unser. Now, can we go through?  
-Why don't you and your smart mouth pull over to the side, huh?

The look on Chibs' face is absolutely priceless. Again? And this time, it's just not papers control, it's a full search. But it's not like Unser has much on them, everyone's been really behaving themselves since they took care of Clay. Not even a single parking ticket. Just Hap constantly getting pulled over, everywhere he goes.

Once they are through the road block, they haul ass to TM, to find everyone just sitting tight, Jax called a lock down when the Russians started blocking the roads, and for some reason, they just found out that no one got cell reception inside of the clubhouse.

-We didn't mean to worry you brothers. We've been fine. What about you guys?  
-Buka's chew toy got shot. Took seven bullets. Chibs and I fixed him up.  
-Aye, I'll go back in the morning, make sure he's gonna be okay.  
-Thanks, brothers. Allright, business as usual. I've got to deal with the IRA.  
-Need a hand, brother?  
-No, thanks, Hap. I'm taking Opie and Bobby. We'll be fine.

It's always quiet in Charming, after a big shoot out. Just a quiet couple of days. Working at TM in the morning, and at the tattoo shop in the evenings.

On Tuesday, it hit him. Juice was a little stupid, but when it came to computer and what to do with them, the guy was a genius. Finding the guy wasn't very hard, Juice's favorite place was behind TM, between the garage and the fence, he'd made himself a nice little corner in the shade, there, with everything he needed.

-Juice!  
-Uh, yeah? What?  
-I want you to look someone up for me.  
-Step into my office.  
-Sailor Zlotnik. Girl from LA.

Juice handed him a beer before starting to type at the speed of light, Happy downed half in one gulp, and smoked a whole cigarette before Juice had the deets on this girl from LA.

-36 years old. Grew up in Lancaster, Spelling Bee contestant, never placed higher than third. Popped her first kid at eighteen years old, father was in the army, they got married. Divorced when the kid was four, irreconcilable differences. Court papers claim spousal abuse. She terminated the father's rights three years later for neglect. Remarried at twenty-nine. Divorced at thirty-one. She got half in the divorce, guy had a pretty good startup company.  
-How good?  
-She walked away with quarter of a mil. Karma bites, she invested most in a Ponzi scheme and lost big. She got another kid three years ago, with a rich guy from Beverly Hills. Guy's got it good, mother lives in Calabasas, he owns a condo by the Santa Monica Pier. Her kid committed suicide two years ago, weeks short of eighteen, bullying, the kid was trans. Her credit is completely shot. She drives a 2009 Navi, gift from her baby daddy. Strings of low paying jobs, waitress, barmaid, hostess, that kind of crap. Classic gold digger.

On paper, yes, maybe. But this chick earned her living. Did she learn her lesson, or did she not? Sailor seemed pretty straight up. So what her baby daddy gave her a Navi? She was driving his kid around, himself has been trying to give money to Esther, and for her to get a better car, since he got out of incarceration. And not all females were like Esther, refusing help by any means necessary.

It still stayed present in his head, he went back and forth quite a while for the next day and a half, until he cleaned himself up, got on his bike and drove himself down to LA again. Before going to see Iggy Pop with Sailor, he wanted to reach out to Esther. Talk to her.

It was Jack that opened the door, he looked undecided for a second, as to if he would let Happy in or not.

-Esther home?  
-She's gone to pick up the kids from school.  
-Why is she so hellbent on refusing my help, when I try to give her money?  
-Welcome to my world. I don't know either. Dude, honestly, I'm well off. I'm pushing forty, and I've been working hard all my life, and my first wife had a really good insurance policy. I've good good credit and good savings, and I've been trying to get her to let me sign up with her on a new car. Come hell or high water, she keeps acting like I live paycheck to paycheck. I haven't lived paycheck to paycheck in fourteen years... I went and bought a nice Toyota Four runner, a few years ago, she threw a bitchfit from hell and I had to return it. And now, she just scrapped her Civic, and bought another piece of shit lemon.  
-Scrapped her Civic?  
-Yeah. Said she was driving last month, and the wheel popped off, ball-joint or whatever. I never got the bill for the tow truck.  
-That's because she came to Indian Hills, Nevada, and blew up her car while I was sitting in it.  
-What? She blew up her... Are you ok?  
-I'm fine, don't worry, takes more than a little C4 to kill me. I was trying to give her twelve thousand dollars. That blew up with the car.  
-And you haven't murdered her yet?

Wait, what? Happy pauses, scratches the back of his head and leans against the wall, takes a moment to ponder that comment. Is this tool bag just trying to sound cool because Esther told him stuff about Happy?

-What?  
-My first wife. She sent a payment for something important, cash, nine hundred dollars through the mail. It got stolen and I wanted to give her a black eye. I can't even start to imagine what I'd do to my wife if she blew up twelve grand of my money on purpose, along with her car.  
-Murder about sums it up. I'm bidding my time, you better take a good insurance on her.  
-Like she'd let me. Listen, I talked too much, already, Why don't you come back when she's here?  
-Yeah, sure. I got places to be, I don't want to be late.

He pulls himself from against the wall and heads towards his bike, when Jack calls back at him, he's very slow to turn around to know what it's about.

-Was it really you that broke into the back door, last weekend? Esther said she saw you.  
-Sorry to disappoint, I was dipping my stick in Compton. I don't _attempt_ B &E's, Jack. As you know.

He starts tossing his leg over his bike, eyes looking at the brand new living room window when he stops, and looks at Jack again.

-Who paid for the repairs?  
-She tapped Kary. Wouldn't let me buy a single screw.  
-I sent my brother with money for the repairs.  
-That Jax Teller guy? He came over the next day with two thousand dollars cold hard cash. Even offered prospects to come and do the work. Esther and Kary nearly ripped his head off.  
-Kary is relationship poison.  
-You don't say.

Happy smirks, before straddling his bike and heading to Compton. Finding the place again is easier than he had thought, he's a little early, when he parks beside the Navi. Sailor is in the yard with her daughter, pushing her on the swings. Average height, average weight, she's got a pixie cut of reddish hair and big hazel eyes, she's not bad looking at all, even with tits that aren't so big.

-Hi! You're early.  
-I was expecting to get lost.  
-And you didn't.

He pulls his phone, checks the time, shit, he's over one hour early.

-I'm sorry. I can come back in an hour.  
-No, It's ok, you can stay. Tough if you want to smoke, it's on that side of the fence.

He was craving a cigarette, but he'd never been one to smoke right in front of kids. So he pulled a toothpick instead, got to chewing. Her kid looked like her, a lot. Same reddish hair, same hazel eyes, tough the kid had a lot more gold in her eyes.

-Why is that kid wearing a dress to play outside?  
-Because she's going out for dinner with her daddy. Very special diner date. Victor, my ex, he's got reservations at Mr Chow. She loves that place.  
-She's got fancy taste.  
-Not in particular, but she loves hanging out with Valerie, that's my ex's fiancee, and Valerie has a taste for expensive and exclusive. She's about that Kartrashian life.  
-You're not?

Her head snaps his way, one eyebrow raised, she points at her Lust for Life shirt, a little smirk floating on her face.

-I may look like a Disney Princess, but I'm far from high maintenance.  
-Twice divorced. Kid by a Calabasas dude.  
-Thank you, public domain... I'm not a gold digger. You think I'd be here? My first husband beat me up. Tried to beat the fag out of my daughter. She was seven. Knew she wanted to be a girl. I got that fucker terminated. As for my second husband, it was a business arrangement. He needed a wife to get into the country. The idea for the start up was mine, so I got one third of the money he'd made so far with it.  
-Where was he from?  
-China. And the Calabasas dude was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Mummy dearest would have none of it. I didn't have a kid for the paycheck. I had a kid in the hopes that she'd back off and let us live our life like we wanted to live it. Backfired. She pretty much had him by the balls to dump me. We get along great now, me and him, I'm happy for that.  
-So... Not a gold digger.  
-Not a gold digger.  
-You lost your cash in a Ponzi scheme?  
-Hm... Yup. Thanks, Bernie Madoff. That's what I get for trusting a Jew... I lost everything. I had nearly 50 grand in savings after Huang and I divorced. So I invested something close to 300 thousand with Madoff. I was so indebted my house was foreclosed. I had to have my daughter off hormone therapy for a long while, that drove her to depression. Victor helped so much. We were just friends back then. Put a roof over my head, and gave me a job to help me pay off my debts. That's the jist of it. I got lucky in my bad luck.  
-I'm sorry for your older kid.  
-She was a good girl. Pretty to boot, too.  
-Born male?  
-Yeah. She never wanted to play in dirt or with trucks. She was a real girly girl, she wanted her nails done, her hair done, now that was a high maintenance diva. But you know what? If it was to all be done over, I wouldn't change a thing. Even when I was so strapped I couldn't even afford a box of rice. Her smile was worth all of it.  
-You're a good mom, Sailor.  
-I'm trying my best. This is Madison, My youngest daughter. Maddy, this is my friend Happy.  
-Hi, baby.  
-Hi. You're going to see Siggy Pop with my mom?  
-Yeah.

She has a little nod, wrapped in her pink dress and holding on to the chains while she swings, she has dimples, her mother doesn't. And she hasn't really taken her eyes off him since he got here.

-What about you? You said you had a daughter?  
-I do. In Gardena. I spent the last nine years in jail. Got out last month.  
-What were you in for?  
-Things I did. I got twelve years. I could have walked out after four, but I'm not a nice person.  
-"Things I did" is a little vague, Happy.

He turns around, shows her his rockers, and tosses over his shoulder. "Clubs things", if she lacks imagination, well, it isn't his problem.

-I'm not a child molester if that's what worries you. I'm an enforcer. For my MC.  
-You don't hurt kids.  
-Or women, unless it's absolute necessity.  
-Ok. So what about your daughter?  
-My ex won't let me see her.  
-What a bitch! Have you ever done anything to her?  
-No. She spoke of the chaos of my life and shit.  
-What's wrong with chaos? Madison here is a knightess of Chaos, aren't you, baby? An OCD person's nightmare.  
-Chaos will prevail!  
-Yes!

He has a chuckle as the kid shakes a fist, she can't possibly know the meaning of the word prevail, but she's pretty convincing, chaos will prevail as long as she's involved. She jumps from the swing as Sailor pushes her, stumbles and falls into the grass, Sailor has a gasp and attempts to catch her by the bow of her dress, but Madison falls anyways, gets a big green streak of grass at the front of her dress, she gets herself back up, has a taunting "ha-ha!" before running off, Sailor hot on her tail.

-God damn it, Maddie! Daddy's going to be here in fifteen minutes! Get back here, you little shit! You can't go to Mr. Chow with a grass stain on your dress! Maddie!

The chase gets them to the back of the house, he hears Sailor trying to get obedience from her daughter who's clearly not into that, and he has a chuckle when Madison emerges, really dirty, from between the fence and the house, it's way too narrow for Sailor to get through, he can hear her counting to three, she's coming back this way.

As soon as the kid is in front of her mother, she got this terrified expression, turns back the other way with a screech, it keeps Happy entertained, as Sailor runs back to the backyard.

The kid has a laughter as she gets back out the front of the house, thinking she fooled her mother, only to be caught by Happy, who has his own triumphant laughter while tickling her, she's screaming and trying to wiggle away, laughing her head off.

-Sailor! I caught the knightess of Chaos!

Sailor is out of breath when she comes back around, grabs her daughter by a foot and shakes her about a little bit, it makes the kid laugh.

-Really, man! Really! Making me run like that in front of my date? Come on, let's put you back in your cage, man.  
-No not the cage!

It's pretty hilarious, the kid's right into it, "nooo! Not the CAGE!' she screeches as Sailor carries her into the house on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, that is gonna make an awesome, witty adult, later in life.

While she's still inside, a big, brand new Bentley pulls up to the curb, dark tints, smells like money. Must be Sailor's ex. Happy fully expects the corporate douche to come out of the car. But no, the guy that comes out is scruffy, beard definitely needs a trim, hair's sleeked back under a thick white beanie, wearing a Vans shirt and arms full of tattoos. Pierced nose.

-Sailor home?  
-She's changing the kid. Kid went for a grass sandwich, wearing a pink dress.  
-Maddie, agent of chaos.  
-Something like that.  
-I'm Victor. You're a friend of Sail?  
-Yeah. Hap.  
-Hap, nice to meet you.

Ok, that guy was straight up. He leans against his Bentley, looking nothing like corporate ladder, talks about what he did for a living, he's a drummer in a very successful band, and he owns a clothing company that's very popular, tough he doesn't drop any names. They don't talk very long, less than five minutes, but Happy gets a pretty good feel of the guy, and Happy wishes he was something like this guy. Well off but humble, and he genuinely cares about his kid and his baby mama. He confided a bit about how Esther's an uber bitch who's doing everything she can to shut him out of his daughter's life, Victor shakes his head, arms crossed.

-Fuck that hole, man. She can't keep you away from your kid if you want to be in her life. Here.

The guy pulls his wallet, fishes out a business card and gives it to Happy, who reads it. It's a card for a custody lawyer.

-Her retainer's a bitch, but she's the best lawyer in California. She's the one that helped Sailor with taking Mina's genitor's rights away. You should give her a call.  
-Thanks, man. I appreciate that. I was working with my regular lawyer's girlfriend, so far, shit's going nowhere.  
-That one's gonna bust the door open, you'll see. Ah! There's my baby!

The kid runs over faster than a sprinter at the Olympics, now wearing a green dress, Victor wrapàps his arms around her, pretending to be eating her face just to make her scream, as Sailor is trailing behind, a smile on her face.

-Hey, Vic.  
-Hey, hun, you look cute.

Victor kisses Sailor's cheek before looking back and forth between her and Happy, who was still chewing on his toothpick, leaning against his bike, the lawyer's card had went into his kutte.

-Thanks. You met my date?  
-Nice guy. Don't fall off the back of his bike.  
-That never worried you when it was your bike.  
-When it was my bike, you weren't a mommy. Enjoy the show, Sail. Nice to meet you, Happy.  
-Same here, man. Enjoy dinner.  
-You guys want to join us?  
-I'm afraid we're a bit under-dressed to hang out with miss Kartrashian.  
-Be nice, Sailor. Be nice.

He straps the kid in the backseat before driving off, Hap tosses his toothpick before pulling his pack of cigarettes, lights one.

-That's an all right guy.  
-Yeah, he's straight up, he always was.  
-You couldn't have trapped that guy for cash even if you tried.  
-Told you.  
-You need a bit to get ready?  
-Do I not look ready? Or do you want me to go put a pirate costume on?  
-Would you?  
-If you dare me, but we'd be late, then.  
-You're gonna put it on later on, then?

He was really just testing the waters, see if she would sound game or not. Instead, she has a smile, got closer to him and put her arms around his neck, gave him a little peck, and purred "I'll put on whatever you want, baby", tonight was going to be magical.

* * *

 **Yay for chapter 18!**


	19. Nice dress, wanna blank?

**Short chapter! I do not own the SOA characters, they belong to Kurt Sutter and I make no money form this story. I own my own characters, Esther, Jack and Everett, Sailor and Madison. I don't own the music mentioned, it belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

The meal had been alright. The show had been the best show he's seen in forever, and the head he was currently getting by a pirate-clad Sailor was... The best head he'd gotten since he got out of jail.

She was just about to sit on his lap when there were headlights turning into the drive, she had smoked a joint or two, she was even more enjoyable this way, but a lot more oblivious of her surroundings.

-Babe, I think that's your daughter.  
-Oh, shit! Oh shit! And I'm gonna be smelling of weed so bad! And I'm totally dressed like a pirate! Ew!

He grabs her pirate hat, puts it on his head, it's a bit tight, but not enough to be a bother as she flees to her room, he rearranges himself slightly, pulls his jeans up and his shirt down as he hears car doors, turns the music down, they were listening to Babe Ruth.

A knock on the door, Victor pushes it open, Madison is sleeping in his arms, and the chick that follows him looks just too out of place for Sailor and her ex. The chick has her hair and nails done, she's wearing a really fancy and expensive looking dress, Loboutin heels, he knows that brand, because they have red soles, and she's got a big designer purse. That one looks like she's chasing a full-time paycheck.

-Velvet Bud and Babe Ruth? Sounds like my kind of evening. How was the show?  
-Good. Real good.  
-We ain't gonna stay very long, don't worry. Just until this baby's in bed.

The blond tries to follow Victor to Madison's bedroom, but he literally shuts the door in her face, she stands there for a second, before brushing her hair back, Sailor comes back, not dressed like a pirate anymore, she doesn't even acknowledge Valerie as she walks poàast, comes to plop down near Happy after opening a window.

-Better?  
-Sort of. Can't stand her. You want a beer?  
-Sure.

She leaves, while she's in the kitchen, Valerie sits on the seat closest to the front door, her purse on her lap, she's trying not to stare at him, or his kutte laying on the arm of the couch but he knows how hard it is not to stare at the guy that has a snake tattooed on the top of his head.

-Hi.  
-Oh... Hi.  
-Nice dress.  
-Oh, thank you. It's Alexander McQ...  
-Would look nice on the floor.

She stops talking, her mouth gapes stupidly, and he just keeps on staring at her insistently, until Sailor comes back, and she declares that she's going to wait in the car. Sailor raises an eyebrow as the door slams, hands Happy a beer.

-What the hell did you tell her to make her leave that quick?  
-Nothing.  
-Oh, please! I want to know what to say the next time she sits there and gives me catty looks.  
-I paid her a compliment.  
-That doesn't work.  
-Try, "Nice dress, wanna fuck?", that ought to work.  
-You said that?  
-Maybe not as explicitly. It was greatly implied.  
-Nice dress, wanna fuck?  
-Yes, please.  
-Soon as Vic is gone.  
-He knows how to see himself out. Doesn't he? Come on, I haven't had fuck since the weekend.

She's trying to resist him, it just makes him want it more, he ends up dragging her back to her room, to take her however he pleases.

It's three in the morning when Sailor shakes him awake without trying to be nice at all, he feels like maybe punching her, but she's very insistent.

-Hap, you need to get the hell out of here.  
-Why?  
-My kid's sick. She ate something bad, and I'm not gonna get her in my bed with while a casual fuck's laying there bare-assed. So get dressed and bounce.

Very valid reason to wake him up and kick his ass to the curb. That he can live with. So he pulls himself out of bed, she's already back in her bathroom, where her kid's really sick, and crying, kids suffering always pulled on the one heart string he has. So once he's covered and decent, he goes to the bathroom door, Sailor's in nothing but his boxers and one of her tops, rubbing her kid's back.

-Any 24 hour drugstore around here?  
-I don't know, why?  
-Well, I'm up, and you can't exactly up and go yourself. She needs anything to feel better?  
-Did you really just offer a pharmacy run after I woke you up at three and booted you to the curb?  
-Last I checked, yeah.

The kid calms down, stops puking for a moment, allowing Sailor to pull herself up and walk to Happy, she pulls him into a hug, after kissing him lightly.

-Thank you. No, we have everything we need. And if you need more sleep, you can go and sleep on the couch.  
-It's fine.  
-You can come back later. Maybe over the weekend.  
-Maybe.

She smiles, turns around to get back to her daughter, his hand goes faster than his brain to spank her, it surprises even him. That was always a gesture of possessiveness for him. He went out with this chick twice. She has a short laugh as he sees himself out, he ends up in a park, sleeping on his bike for a few hours, until the sun starts to rise. Time to go and bother Esther.

He makes it to Gardena just on time that she's coming out of the house with his daughter to go to the corner and wait for the bus. And she did not expect him at all. But Everett exclaims, she recognizes him from her soccer practice. She waves at him, so he waves back, ponders if he should stop at the corner or just keep going, the choice is made for him, there's a bus ahead of him that's stopped to pick up a bunch of teenagers, he stops far enough behind, and the wait is long enough that Everett and Esther catch up to him.

-Hi!  
-Hi, babe. You're heading to school?  
-Oh, yeah! It's show and tell, today.  
-What are you gonna show and tell?

She looks back as Esther, the bus ahead of him pulls forward, he's gonna have to move in a second, after looking at her mother, she has this expression he often reads on his own face, she's about to do something she's not allowed. In this context, she's going to come on the street to Happy. He anticipated, quickly pulls towards the curb, she's got a box in her hands.

About five steps away form him, she stops, as he kills the motor of his bike.

-You promise you're not gonna touch me?  
-I promise, babe.  
-Where's your friend that was with you the other day? He was nice.  
-Chibs? He's back in our hometown. I just came to see a show, last night, I was heading back home.  
-Oh. Ok. Look.

She hands the box for him to take, he puts it on the tank of his bike and opens it, it's empty, except for a minuscule boot and a green shred of fabric, a penny, and some dried corn kernels. His brow furrow, he's trying to figure it out, really hard, on little sleep he had.

-It's uh...  
-It's a leprechaun.

He almost jumps out of his skin, she's now right next to him, he hadn't expected that.

-Well, it's a leprechaun trap, mommy helped me. See, you put what leprechauns like the most. Kernels, and money. I glued them at the bottom of the box so the leprechaun couldn't take them for real. His jacket ripped when he fell in my trap. And he lost a shoe getting back out. Cool, huh?

He takes the shoe between his fingers, holy shit, it's a hand made tiny shoe. He glances at Esther, who's halfway between the madness of their proximity, and the pride that she actually pulled it off, and Everett truly believes that a leprechaun fell into the trap. He better come up with something, and quick, or else Esther will crucify him on the spot.

-That's so cool. Next year, try buttering the kernels.  
-See? I told you mom! We should have buttered the kernels after gluing then. You never listen to me.

He puts the shoe back, puts the cover on the box before handing it to Everett, she smells of shampoo and soap. And her hair is braided like a crown around her head.

-That's a really cool show and tell.  
-I've been waiting a whole month, for the next show and tell. My name is Everett.  
-Mine is Happy.

Her eyebrow corks, behind her, still on the curb, Esther looks like she wants to die. Literally. She wishes she was six feet under, Everett turns to her mother who looks away, there's something in the glance they exchange.

-My bus is here. I should go.  
-Enjoy show and tell. Maybe we'll cross paths again, next time I come to LA?

She takes a deep breath, pulls away from Esther when Esther tries to put an arm around her, she stalks to the corner herself, whatever he said, it stirred the pot really well, he thinks as he puts his sunglasses on and waits to pull back into the traffic, Everett's bus is at the corner. He pulls straight behind the bus, at the actual street corner, it pulls to stop, he pulls beside, he's taking a left, the bus is turning right. She's sitting straight behind the driver, and she's looking out the window. She knocks and waves when she sees him, he stays there to watch the buss pull away.

Not leaving now. No way. She knew his name from somewhere. He knew damn well Esther didn't have his crow anymore, the one laced with his name, she had it removed.

She said she did. What if she didn't?

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	20. Stalker, again

**Another short chapter! Last one for a bit I promise. Kurt Sutter created and owns everything that's SOA that you recognize! I own my own characters, Esther, Jack and Everett, Sailor and Madison. Short chapter, yes, but worth it.**

* * *

No way. Ben when he was sitting on her house told him he saw the crow on Esther's shoulder, she still had it. There was no way the kid went eight years without noticing it. But maybe it wasn't even that. Maybe it was a conversation she caught between Esther and Kary. Kary loved to have his name in her mouth. Maybe it was that.

He couldn't leave LA now. Guess the best thing to do right now was to go and check on Sailor and her kid.

He was just out of a drive-through for two coffees when the cop pulled him over, he almost laughed, same cop as the last times.

-She called again.  
-Of course, she did. What did I do this time, steal her car?  
-She's looking at a restraining order.  
-She can look all she wants. I'm at the same Motel Six I was last time, and I'm on my way back to Compton. With coffee.  
-Just stay out of Gardena, man, it freaks her out. How was the show?  
-Show was amazing. There's only one Iggy.  
-That's for sure. Just stay away from the places you know your ex hangs around, all right? Next time she calls, I'll have to bring you in. And to be honest, I could do without the paperwork.  
-Yeah, that's for sure. I'll try going around Gardena when I go back to my motel.  
-Thanks, I really appreciate that.  
-Yeah, any time.

That had to be a cop on someone's payroll. If he was a legit cop, he's have been hauled at the precinct already. There was no SOA charter in LA, so it wasn't that. Oh well, it wouldn't take sleep away from him at night, he went back to Compton.

He let himself in, after stopping at the nearest store to Sailor's place to buy some orange popsicles, his mother's remedy for all tummy aches. It was quiet, Sailor was sitting in her bed with a book, her daughter sleeping against her chest, she pulled the book down when he pushed the door open with his elbow. Her voice was just above a whisper.

-Hey. You came back.  
-Coffee. Double double?  
-Oh, yes. My hero.  
-Orange popsicles.  
-Double-y my hero. We ran out about two hours ago.  
-I'll put them in the freezer.  
-Can you take out a whole chicken? I'm going to make her soup.

He nods, goes to the kitchen and drops the popsicles in the freezer, put a frozen chicken in the empty sink before bringing her a coffee, she taps the edge of the bed, so he sits, his own coffee between his fingers. Looks at her closing her eyes and having a sip of hers, she has a delighted look on her face.

-I have a party this afternoon, I so don't want to go. I hate leaving her when she's sick.  
-Call Victor?  
-He can't, he's already gone, New York until Tuesday. I have a very, very big favor to ask of you.

Staying with her kid? No. A pharmacy run, no problem, bringing popsicles on his way back, sure, but even if they were casual fuck buddies, as she had accurately described, they remained strangers. He wasn't going to stay with her kid.

-No. I'm not baby-sitting your kid.  
-Are you out of your fucking mind? No! I was going to ask you to drive across town, and pick up Victor's housekeeper at his condo. She doesn't drive.  
-Oh. Yeah, sure. I can do that.  
-Can you take my car? I'm not sure you'd have the physical strength to keep your bike upright with her on it.  
-Sure.

Sailor has a smile, put her coffee on the nightstands and grabs at his shirt to pull him closer and kiss him gently, making certain she doesn't wake her daughter up.

-Thank you.

He hates her truck the second he sits in it. Hates cars in general. He likes being on a bike so much better. But when he gets in Santa Monica and eyes said housekeeper, he understands Sailor's comment about not being strong enough to have her on his bike. The woman is monstrously big, she sits in the back seat because she would not fit in the front. He doesn't say anything, has nothing to say to her, really, but when they get back in Sailor's hood, the kid is awake, and she screams the woman's name in delight, the woman lights up, she seriously has a lot of love for that kid, a big African Nana of some sort.

As for Sailor, she's in her bathroom, transforming herself into someone he knows, Snow White, says the dress hanging against the wall.

-Thank you, for picking the nanny up.  
-I'll be on my way.  
-Can't you stay?

She drops her makeup, turns around and imprisons him in her arms, pulls herself to wrap her legs around his waist, it makes him smile, nah, he's going back to Charming. He's surprised Jax hasn't called already, but Sailor has her ways to make him stay two hours longer, even if she'll have to rush to get ready for her afternoon gig.

But Madison has her ways as well. When he's dressed and ready to leave, she took his keys, said she hid them, and will only give them back once he sat with her to watch a movie. The only reason he indulges her is because she's been sick, so he sits through Wreck it Ralph, after saying he didn't want to watch a princess movie.

He's just kissed Sailor "see you next time" and was making his way to the highway when he's pulled over, and this time arrested for stalking, he decides to stay quiet and wait it out. Once at the cop shop, once the frenzy dies down, he's getting fully informed of what's going on. They found his phone in Esther's house, and that counts as stalking.

-How can my phone be at her house? It's in my pocket! I haven't been inside of her house for a month. My right pocket, right here.

The cop pulls out of his pockets a pack of smokes, his zippo, his wallet, some change, a fidelity card he was given at the coffee place, if he punches in ten bought coffee, he gets a large for free, but no phone.

-It was in my pocket. It's a blue burner phone. Nevada number, my friend gave it to me last month.  
-This phone?

His phone, inside an evidence bag, how could his phone be in Esther's house? It was in his pocket this morning, when he left Sailor's house.

-Mrs. Gallegos' husband found it in their bed. What was it doing there, Mr. Lowman?  
-I don't have a clue. I've been getting tail from Compton, I don't need a loose gash like Esther Kerns...  
-Mrs. Gallegos said you were by her house, this morning. Harassed her and her daughter.  
-I harassed no one. I did not go to her house, and I don't know how my phone ended up in her house.

So they would hold him until this mystery would be solved. No problem. He had nothing more to say, and he would remain quiet.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	21. Stars II

**Update straight from my new tablet, yo! So as usual, I don't own the SOA characters, Kurt Sutter owns that. I own my own characters only, Esther, Everett and Jack, Sailor and Madison. Silk, even if only briefly mentioned.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Seventy two hours they held him, as much as they possibly could, but they had nothing on him. Shit was serious now, however, there would be a cop sitting on Esther's house permanently, so he couldn't just pop by anymore. And he would have to get himself a new burner, and get rid of this one, the cops had access to it. For three whole days.

His bike had been impounded, that was a given. On his phone, a whole ton of missed calls. Jax, Tig, Chibs, and some unknown numbers, all from public payphones in the LA area. He kept the prepaid as his phone for now, he had no secret business to attend to, right now. Just get his bike from impound, buy a new prepaid, maybe go see Sailor before leaving LA.

He was waiting in line to get his bike from the impound when his phone rang, again a payphone from the LA area, he picked it up, out of curiosity as to who it was.

-Yeah?

A long silence, he almost hung up. What bullshit was that?

"Happy Lowman?"  
-Who's this?  
"Meet at Gramercy Market Place at noon."  
-Who's this?

It hangs up, the voice was juvenile, but not that of a kid. He was curious as to what this was about, and noon was an hour and some away. So he checked out his bike, tossed the burner after deleting all of the numbers and texts and headed that way. Bought a new phone on the way, he got to Gardena at ten past noon. Gramercy Market place was a little market not too far from a school, there was a payphone in front of it. No one outside.

Inside, a mean old lady behind the counter telling him as he barely walked in to buy or bounce, the store was empty. What a waste of his time.

He was about to straddle his bike when the payphone rang, he hopped over to answer it.

-Yeah, I'm here.  
"Happy? It's Everett."

He had a pause, looked around, he could not see her anywhere. It felt all sorts of wrong.

-Yeah, it's me, baby. What's going on?  
"Can you meet me at the 7/11 on Van Ness?"  
-Is that far from here?  
"Two streets over, west of the Gramercy."  
-I'll be there in a minute, baby. Don't you move from there, ok?

Partly because he didn't want to play this game all day, partly because she was eight, and a 7-11 parking lot was no place for a kid.

She was sitting on a newspaper dispenser, drinking a slushie when he got over, he pulled in the parking lot, killed his bike and took his helmet off, she didn't move form the shady spot she had picked for herself.

-How did you get my number?  
-I swiped your phone, when I showed you my leprechaun, on Friday.  
-You know that put me in a lot of trouble, right? Hiding it in your mom's bed?  
-Jack is gone.  
-You mean your dad?

He got cold sweats from having to say these words, his arms were tingling, and he felt the tip of his fingers getting numb. She had a smile, pulling on the straw of her slushie, she had picked a red one.

-She has your name tattooed on her arm. When I was five and I could read, I asked her why it said Happy. She said it was someone from her past, and he was dead.  
-I wasn't dead. I was in jail.  
-Why were you in jail?  
-I hurt people. Men.  
-Mommy hurts people, too. She never went to jail for it.  
-You mom messes with people's sanity. You can't go to jail for that.  
-Are you insane?  
-No, baby, just messed up.

She has a pout that make Happy smile, even more when she nods understandingly, or like she was agreeing that being around Esther was bad for one's mental health. She's wearing a white and pink and golden striped shirt, long sleeves, and some grey slacks, purple sneakers. Her hair is braided again, but just one braid hanging at the back. And she's staring at him intensely, she looks like she wants to be in control of the conversation. But she's waiting for him to engage the next part.

-Why is Jack gone?  
-You know, I saw a movie once. The wife wants to leave her husband, but if she leaves, she's not getting any money. So she made it look like her husband was cheating on her. So she got everything instead of half.  
-Is that what you did to your mom?  
-I heard mom and aunt Kary talk a lot.

Another sip, anything "aunt" Kary ever said about him could never be good, she never liked him in the first place. It takes everything in him not to laugh, Everett would probably feel insulted if he did.

-About what?  
-Getting rid of something that was bothering them. What's C4?  
-It's a plastic. Catches on fire very well, they use that to make explosion in movies.

Or blow up ex boyfriends. Depending on your immediate needs. He's sitting in the sun, but he's feeling so cold from having this conversation with his daughter.

-What's the truth, Happy?  
-I just told you the truth.  
-Jack found your phone. He started yelling at mom that her and you were getting back together, because you came around a lot. He packed up and left. She's been crying.  
-Well, she loves him?  
-She doesn't love anyone but me. She wasn't crying because Jack left. She always says no to him about anything. She doesn't love him, I'm sure. I can hear them.  
-What do you mean?  
-Jack tells her he loves her all the time. She never once said it back, not even when I was younger. I don't think Jack is my real father.  
-What would make you think that?  
-Things mom says all the time. About my last name. She has two stories about how they met. One for me, and one for adults she speaks to. How long have you known my mother?

Holy shit, he didn't knew much about kids, the ones he knew, Opie and Jax's kids were way too young, when they got in jail. Abel was two, Kenny and Ellie a bit older, but not by that much, Kenny had to be eight, but Kenny was a quiet kid, still was. He rubs his stubbly chin, before deciding to never lie to that kid sitting in front of him. Because he could hear the undertones of what she was saying right now. She said "things mom says all the time", she meant "mom lies to me". And he didn't want to lose his daughter before even getting her.

-I've known her since she was seventeen years old.  
-How long ago was that? I'm not really good at maths.  
-Fifteen years.  
-So maybe you can help me figure out my name.  
-Everett?  
-Everett Stars L. Kerns.

Holy shit, really? He can't help his physical reaction, brushes his hands across his head, before exhaling. It's all right there. His throat starts to tickle, he coughs a few time to try and make it pass, her eyebrow rose from his reaction.

-Can I have a sip of that?  
-Do you have cooties?  
-No.

She hops off the newspaper dispenser, gives him her slushie, he has a long sip, it feels good. He gives it back, someone walks out of the store as he gives it back, Everett leans back against the dispenser, wiping the top of the straw.

-Everett is a place near Tacoma. That's in Washington State. Stars is her favorite song, from Simply Red. L is for... Lowman. And Kerns is her last name.  
-Why Everett?  
-That's where I was born. And grew up.  
-How long were you with my mom?  
-Six years. Until I was arrested and incarcerated.  
-Was I already in her stomach?  
-Yeah.  
-Who's lying to me, Happy? I want to know that. She says Jack is my dad, but he can't even pick me up from school, he's not on the list.

He can't reply "I'm not lying to you" without the huge implication that Esther is nothing but a lying whore. He scratches his shin through his jean, he's so cold. It's so stressful, having a kid with a sociopath. He ends up pulling his phone from his pocket, flips it open, and put a few number in there. His mother, Chibs, Silk and Gemma, he closes the lid, and hands it to her. She takes it warily, flips it open, closes it right away.

-You remember the guy that was with me at your soccer practice? Chibs?  
-Yeah.  
-I put his number in there. I put my best friend in the world's number, her name is Silk. And I put your two nana's phone numbers. Marjorie is my mom, and Gemma is just like a mother to me and my brothers. You want some truth, you call any of them.

Her eyes go from him to the phone, he pulls back, arms crossed on his helmet on the gas tank.

-You can keep it, and call them any time you want. Even in the middle of the night.

She flips it open, plays with it for a second, before pulling it to her ear. Waits a few moments, probably until it answers.

-Hi, this is Everett Kerns. Who is my father?

She was looking at the wheel of his bike since she put the phone to her ear, when she gets her answer, her glance hardens, and she lifts her eyes to look at him in the face.

-Are you sure? Ok. Thanks.

He swallows the lump in his throat as she hangs up, closes the flip, still not taking her eyes from him. Esther had the same kind of intensity.

-Why?  
-I got a ton of answers for that, you'll have to be more precise.  
-Why did she lie?  
-Because you were not planned. We never planned on having you, ever. Your mom didn't want kids, and I didn't want kids with your mom. You happened anyways. And my life ain't good to have a kid in it. I guess she was just trying to protect you from my life.  
-Did you know I existed?  
-I did. I never knew if you were a boy or a girl, or where you were until I got out of jail. I've been fighting your mom to be able to be in your life since I got out.  
-Are you and mom going to get back together?  
-Me and your mom together, baby, it was never good. We mix about as well as matches and gasoline. We probably would have lost you to Child Services before you'd turn two.  
-We're going to have to leave Jack's house. That's what mom said this morning. That we'd have to move where no one would find us.

No! He sure as hell doesn't want to lose his daughter now! Just the thought of it makes him ill.

-I don't want to live alone with her.  
-Why not?  
-Whenever Jack leaves town for a week, she becomes... She always on me, I can't even go to the bathroom without her checking on me.  
-Overbearing?  
-I want to live with you.

Ok. He needs a drink. He pulls himself up, walks into the 7-11, walks to the back, pulls a 40 from the shelf and down half of it on the spot, what the fuck can he answer to something like that? He wipes his face tiredly before heading for the cash, pays for it but leaves it there, Everett is in the door, looking anguished, like he's going to say no.

He's been dreaming of this moment, but it never happened this way. And he knows damn well Esther's never gonna let Everett go with him easily.

It's pulling a twenty dollar bill from his wallet that he sees the card Sailor's ex gave him, for that hot shot lawyer that worked miracles. Esther is going to murder him.

He pulls it out of his wallet, and walks out of the store handing it to his daughter.

-Put the number in your phone. A friend of mine gave me that number. It's a really good lawyer. You call her, and I'm gonna pay her. Don't let your mom catch you with this phone. I'm gonna call her ahead, figure out how much she costs, and you call her. ok? She'll figure everything out.  
-Ok.  
-Pf, your mother's gonna kill me. She's probably already pretty mad that my phone ended up in her bed.  
-I have to get back to school.  
-You need to reach me, for anything, you call Chibs. We're together a lot.  
-Ok.

He sits against his bike, the lawyer's card in his hand, and he watches her walk away, holy hell, that kid was too smart for her own good. What in the hell was he going to do with all of that?

Gemma was waiting for him when he arrived at TM, and he was convinced she would hurl at shoe at his head for disappearing for four whole days. He tried to ninja his way into the office to clock, but it wasn't very big, and he knew it would be demanding to go completely unnoticed.

She pulled her glasses off and looked up at him, he froze, punching card in hand.

-You know who I just got off the phone with?  
-Esther?  
-Everett. She kept me on the phone for almost an hour.  
-She called you?  
-She's adorable, Happy. She was asking a ton of questions about you.  
-What did you tell her?  
-How you are. Stuff you like. She said you were looking into a lawyer.  
-Yeah. Guess I'm keeping Rosen's girlfriend. Would probably be conflict of interest if Everett and I had the same lawyer.  
-I'll pay her lawyer, baby.  
-Nah, it's fine.  
-I insist. She's my grand-baby, Hap. You told her so yourself. She asked if I was her nana Gemma. Abel's getting older, his fancy toys last much longer. I don't have to upkeep Clay anymore, or pay for where I live... I got all this money laying around, and not a lot of people to spend it on. I'll pay the retainer for Everett's lawyer.  
-Thanks, Gem.  
-Now, if you go back to LA next weekend and you don't bring me a photo of this grand-baby, I promise you I'll make you suffer, Happy.

He nods, clocks in and gets to work, careful not to bring any attention to himself. He was grateful for Gemma to be paying for the lawyer. It put him in a delicate situation towards Gemma, but at least, Esther could never accuse him of trying to bring people into conflict of interest.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	22. Phonebooks, promises and facilitation

**Top of the morning to you! Real quick, I don't own SOA stuff, Kurt Sutter does, I just own my own characters, Esther, Jack and Everett, Sailor and her daughter Madison. And I hereby lay claim to Kary even if I hate her, because she's important... Boo Kary!**

* * *

He had to lay extremely low. And he knew that very much. He was dying to see his daughter, but if he was even seen by Esther, he could kiss his daughter goodbye for good.

When he got to Sailor's house, Victor was already there, he came by motorcycle, Happy was unannounced, as always, he still didn't have Sailor's phone number. The kid was playing alone on her swing, she looked pretty dejected of being alone, laying belly first on the seat and swinging back and forth unconvincingly, her feet never leaving the ground.

-Hi, Happy.

Damn, she even sounded beyond dejection and boredom, did that kid still nap in the afternoon? Maybe this one just needed a few hours of sleep.

-Hey, Knightess of Chaos. What are you doing, all alone?  
-You gonna sit with me?  
-Mom home?  
-Inside, with daddy. Sit with me?

He didn't really want to, but he popped a toothpick in his mouth and sat right on the ground against the fence after getting in the perimeter, Madison turned her head towards him, she managed a smile.

-You want to play?  
-Not really. Mommy was sad.  
-Why?  
-Dunno.

He tried his hardest not to laugh as she has a really over-exaggerated sigh, she stops her swinging back and forth, flops onto her back and tosses her arms over her head, sighing again.

-What the heck is wrong with you?  
-Everything.  
-What are you, three?  
-And a half. Mommy said no for a puppy.  
-Why not?  
-Because there's going to be a new baby.  
-Where?  
-I don't even know anymore.

Happy frowns, that kid is so dramatic. And he feels pretty ridiculous for trying to pry information out of a three years old, who's clearly acting distraught because baby and no puppy. Guess that the Kartrashian clone Sailor hates so much is knocked up.

-I would have loved to have a little brother or sister. In a sense, I got plenty of siblings, it's just that we don't have the same parents. You're going to have a sibling, it can't be that bad. Maybe when your dad's baby's older, you can get a puppy?  
-Daddy has dogs. I want mommy to get a dog.  
-Why couldn't your mom get a puppy if your da...

He pauses, like it's been uploading in his head so far, and finally he had all the data. Madison has another sigh as he's quiet for five whole seconds, it's timed just so to mean something like "Yeah, finally, you get it", but she's way to young to have such timing on purpose.

He pulls himself up, tosses the toothpick towards the curb and goes for the front door, lets himself in, he's got cold shivers in his arms and spine, goosebumps as he crosses to the kitchen.

"Maddie, baby, shut the front door, please."

Did he not shut it? Guess not, he's just wanting to get to Sailor, and get the truth from her.

In the kitchen, Victor and Sailor are sitting across from each other, each with a coffee mug in front of them, between them, the phone book, Victor sees him first, clears his throat and says he'll go outside with Madison, it makes Sailor raise her head from the phone book she was searching in.

-Wait, where are you going?  
-It's not my business anymore, Sail.  
-What do you mean it's not your b...

Her cheeks flush when she sees Happy, he is now close enough to see what she was searching in the phone book. Abortion Alternatives. Just the idea that she would consider that makes him want to murder her. Her mouth gapes, her can see the hair rising on her arms.

-Listen, you bailed on me last weekend, and I had no way to reach you. I didn't even know if you'd come back at all, and there's so many hoes out there aborting that there's a four week waiting list. I just wanted to be on the list in case. And Victor was just helping me consider my options, in case you wouldn't com...  
-Is it mine?

She's quiet for a second, rubbing her tongue against her palate, he notices she got her tongue pierced.

-When I see someone, Happy, I don't see anyone else. And before you, I'd been alone for a few months. So yes, it is yours. I'm not five months pregnant, I'm only a few weeks along. You look like you could punch me in the head.

He points the phone book, before grabbing it and chucking it out of the closed window, it shatters it, making Sailor scream as she's pulling herself up, she's got a look of disbelief on her face.

-Why the fuck d'you do that, man? I'll go to your house and bust your damn windows!  
-You're not getting on any fucking abortion lists until we talked this through. Is that clear?  
-If we talk about it for four weeks, Happy, I'm gonna be too late, if we decided we're not having this baby together. And it's not a decision I'm gonna take lightly. You're here two nights a week for the fucks, man! That sure as shit don't mean we're meant to be parents together, and I'm pushing 37, man! I ain't raising another kid by myself. Third time ain't a charm. I raised one for seventeen years, man, all on my own, and look how badly it ended.  
-That wasn't your fucking fault, Sailor! If you raised your older kid like you're raising Madison, it sure as hell ain't your fault. As far as I can tell, you're a good mother.

Sailor takes a deep breath, no ok, it is cold in here, she's got the AC cranked so high that it feels like a refrigerator in this place. He can't hide his shivering.

-You want a sweater? I got hot flashes from hell.  
-Yeah, if you don't mind.

She goes and gets a sweater form her room, gives it to him, and pulls him into a hug once he puts it on and zips it up.

-I'm sorry. I just... I wasn't going to do it without talking to you first, but... There was the consideration that maybe you weren't coming back.  
-You want to marry me, Sailor? And we can have this kid together. It's here, now. And I'm here, now.

She doesn't move, doesn't reply, she's just cuddled against him, and he doesn't have a clue himself where this came from. He never saw himself married, not even to his exes; even now that he asked, it didn't really occur to him how they could make this work. He lived and worked in Charming. She lived and worked in LA, and she had a kid with a guy from LA.

-I can't earn my living, pregnant, Happy. And I'm an independent contractor, I can't benefit from unemployment. If we keep this baby, you'll have to fully support me, financially.  
-Do me a favor. Get Madison a puppy.  
-I'm not going to get married shotgun again, Happy. I was miserable. I didn't know my first husband when I married him, and it was the most miserable years of my life. I need a way out, if things don't work out, and I don't have the savings for a divorce. I put Minnie through that, I'll be damned if I ever put Maddie through that. I don't know you well, Happy, and I don't know how we'd be, together.

That is fair enough. They haven't even known a month, yet, and she's got a very valid point. If they loved each other, it may be different, but this wasn't a young adult, a 23 years old without a clue. That was a woman who has two kids, two marriages, and nearly twenty years of adult life and experiences under her belt. And little she did know about him, pushing 50, enforcer for an MC, just did nearly a decade in jail, yet she would still give him a chance to be in this kid's life? Would she?

-You're gonna let me be that kid's dad?  
-If you're a good dad, I will. But I promise you, you ever raise a hand on that kid, or be neglectful or abusive, you will never see me or him or her, ever again, Happy. I never tolerated that from Minnie's genitor, I would never tolerate it from Victor, and I will never tolerate it from you either.  
-I would never harm any of my kids, not Everett, and not this one. I've gotten her a lawyer. Same lawyer that you got your older kid to terminate your first husband. I'm going to try and get her custody, Sailor. I want to be a father for Everett, but my ex won't let me.  
-That's so wrong.  
-I know. I have to sneak around to see Everett. She texted me this week that she wanted to see me this weekend, but she sent me another text that since her mother's husband split, she never had a single second to herself, her mother's smothering her, she can't even call that lawyer.  
-What does she have this weekend?  
-Soccer game, tomorrow.  
-I can go. Tape it for you, so you can see it.  
-You'd do that?  
-On one condition.  
-What?  
-No sneaking around. It can look very bad on you, if you get caught. You need to gain official visitation through lawyers. Get your lawyer to call her lawyer and Esther's lawyer.  
-I don't know who Esther's lawyer is.  
-They will contact Esther, and tell her to get one. That's what happened with my ex. Don't sneak around, Happy. It's dangerous, and it can hurt your case.  
-Ok. What if she calls me?  
-it's better if you two have no contact for now. Once Everett is in contact with your lawyer, they can state their intention of establishing a contact with you, I guess. Then you can talk to her on the phone.  
-You know so much stuff.  
-I've just been a parent longer.  
-If I asked you to marry me so Everett had a safety net if something happened to Esther or me?  
-Now you're just playing with my heartstrings, Lowman.  
-Nice dress, wanna fuck?

She laughs, shakes her head, no, she doesn't want to fuck right now, even if she finds it funny. And she's not letting go of him, she's still hugging him, she wasn't so cuddly the last weekends he was here. Then again, everything has changed once again. He rubs her back, takes his whole life and what he knows of hers into consideration, tries to find a way. There has to be a way.

-You know, I wanted kids, before. Like twenty years ago, with one of my exes. And I realize now, as much as I wanted kids with her, the concept of family never alluded me.  
-How can you want kids with someone without being a family?  
-I'm complicated like that.  
-Do you want a family, now?

Pushing fifty, and including his new baby mama's ex-boyfriend and their daughter? The transgender dead kid. The distance between Compton and Charming. Everett and Esther.

Sailor is a good mother. Her kids come first, he has this feeling about that. Did she not contract a sham marriage in order to afford the kid she had? She got big money out of it, shame she lost it to a Ponzi scheme, but she has it in her to take care of her kids the best way she ever learned how.

-I don't have money like Victor does. My income comes from a bar I never visit, a part-time job in a tattoo parlor, a part-time job in a garage and being an enforcer for the Sons.  
-It's not about money. A baby is not as ridiculously expensive as it appears to be. Shit, we were broke as a joke during my first marriage, but Minnie always had everything she needed but a decent father. The no sleeping part is worst than the no money part.  
-I want to be a family. You, me, Everett on weekends, Madison and our baby.  
-Did you mean it, Happy? Getting married to have a safety net for your daughter?  
-If I get my paternity recognized, and something happens to me or her mother, Kary gets my daughter, I'm sure. I would rather take my own life than have Kary Lamontagne raise my daughter.  
-I want a prenup, Happy. One that says that if I need out, you'll let me go.  
-We don't need a prenup. I'm not a monster. If you want to go, go. But just don't keep our kid from me.  
-I wouldn't. Ever. As long as you were good to him or her.

There's nothing left to discuss, at least for Happy. They're keeping the kid, they'll get married eventually, to nip Esther's plans of raising a man-hating cunt, and they'll do their best to be a happy family. Whether it be in Charming, Compton or to include a lot of traveling remains to be decided, it can't be decided until the lawyers are involved, but he has a feeling Sailor's going to try and facilitate as much as she can.

-What's for tonight?  
-There's nothing going on until you fix this damn window you just busted, man! And you pick the glass up, before my kid slices herself on it.

Oh, the want to hurt her, ever so present. Happy hates being told what to do by women, aside form his mother, and Silk because she was blind. But he is the one that broke the window throwing a phone book through it, when he could have tossed it in the living room, or the hallway.

She's helping him picking up the glass when Victor comes back in the house, to check on Sailor, make sure she was fine before he left with Madison, it took everything he had in him not to snap at Victor that it was his job to look after her now. But he couldn't do that. Because they had history. A lot of history, and a kid, together. Their friendship, if he understood correctly, goes back at least a decade.

-We're taking off, Sail. You're fine?  
-Yeah. Happy got mad at the phone book.  
-Come on over here.

She drops the broom, and goes to get herself a big bear hug and a kiss on the temple, Happy hears Victor say that if she needs anything, she better call, no matter the time. Damn, is that guy doing it on purpose?

But Sailor turns her head towards him, he's stubbornly looking down at the floor not to send anyone murderous stares, she has a smile in her voice.

-You know what? I think Happy's going to have me covered all weekend. It's just a window.  
-Alright. Have a good weekend, guys.  
-Wait! Send Maddie inside? I don't want to go out there, I'll want to die from the heat.  
-Yeah.

Victor leaves, closes the door behind him, he bites his lips shut a second longer.

-Thanks. For that.  
-We still have plenty of talking to do, but I meant it, Hap.  
-So did I.  
-What do you m...

Interrupted, by her daughter barging in, screaming that she would never leave her without saying I love you, that kid is so dramatic. Guess she takes it from her mother, who puts a comparable amount of drama on to nearly scream that nothing can keep them apart, nor hot flashes or traffic, and that they will always belong together for the happy ending. They hug, Madison turns to leave, before running to Happy, he raises a hand to keep her at a safe distance, there's some glass on the floor, still.

-Careful, I broke the window.  
-Are you staying with mom?  
-Yeah.  
-Ok. Make sure she doesn't cry because I'm gone.  
-I'll do my best?  
-Ok. Bye!

She runs off, Sailor had sat against the table, she watches her daughter leave, before upping the drama.

-Oh! Ah! Be still, my broken heart! I'm dying! What a world! Urgh! Argh! What a slow and painful death!  
-Stop being such a drama queen!

The door slams, there's a heavy two second of silence after Victor yelled as loud as he could before slamming the door hard, and both her, Victor and Madison outside burst into laughter, he decides to join in, ok, that was funny enough.

-Is it always so dramatic in here?  
-Oh, yeah. The house is going to be dead quiet, I'll be reading in my bed and Maddie's going to be watching TV, and she'll scream, like a freaking banshee. "Oh, God, why are you SO weird!", and I better find something witty to reply, and fast, or else she's getting all huffy.  
-What would you answer?  
-Anything, really? One time, I neighed like a horse. That made her laugh. You know, my second husband always used to say, "We're happy. Bitches hate that." That or "I cut an inch off of every straw I see, just to make the world suck a little less."  
-Did he?  
-Oh hell yeah. It used to drive me nuts, I would find inch-long pieces of drinking straw everywhere, all the time. He read that in a Jarrod Kintz book, and he loved how it sounded.  
-You loved your second husband?  
-We got along. He was different. And he always treated me really well. I was never in love with him. It was clear, you know, green card and business opportunity.

They're quiet, for a long while, until he's done patching up the window, she made dinner, they ate quietly, and she turned down the AC after her hot flashes passed, and she asked they went and laid down together for a while. Maybe have sex a little. Maybe get to know each other a little better.

* * *

Thought?


	23. Grandma, Grog-Filled and the Pirate

**AHA! A long chapter! Because you all deserve it! As always Kurt Sutter owns Kurt Sutter stuff and Mudd owns Esther, Everett, Jack, Sailor, Madison, Victor and Kary.**

* * *

It's very quiet. Very, very quiet in Sailor's house. The black woman that's renting the room vacated by Minnie when she died long got back home and into bed, and after their sex, Sailor had napped, woken up two hours later, traced his tattoos on his torso for a while before going to sleep again, and himself had stayed awake and staring at her ceiling all of this time.

He was getting a headache, from trying to see how this could go from every possible angle he could think of. There was just too many wildcards and things to take into consideration to make a solid plan to stick to.

Her hand that he was holding against his torso moves, frees up to start tracing again, he looks towards her face, her eyes are open, she looks relaxed. Looks up at his face, she has a smile. A smile that makes him crook his neck towards her and place a soft kiss on her lips.

-What are you thinking of? Because you look so serious.  
-I'm always serious.

She stops tracing, lays her hand flat on his stomach and closes her eyes, he reaches to trace her lips with his thumb, it makes her smile, probably tickles a bit. Sailor is pretty. No doubt their kid is going to be cute. She pushes a little kiss against his thumb, it does something to his heart, and groin at once. They both get jumpy. She just looks happy, content, when he cups her cheek in his palm, she snuggles closer against his rib cage, her short hair tickles.

-Did you really mean it, Lowman, when you said you'd be there and you'd be a good dad?  
-I did.  
-If we keep this baby, I won't be able to work much longer. I can't squeeze my waist in a corset, it could hurt the baby.  
-If we keep? Haven't you been listening, we're keeping him. Or her. Sailor.  
-There's so many logistics we'll need to figure out before this decision is for sure, Happy.  
-Don't piss me off with logistics. Would you come back to Charming, with me? For good.

She doesn't answer. She doesn't move for a long while, the only thing betraying that she didn't go back to sleep is the red at her cheeks. She's probably going to say no. He doesn't feel like himself with all these conversations. He hates long conversations. Things have been so weird since he got out of jail. And now, Sailor has started yet another discussion, he thought it was all said and just waiting to be done...

-There's no hoping you're ever going to leave Charming, isn't there? Because of the MC?  
-I have no intentions of leaving Charming. I'd travel back and forth for Everett, and even that is pushing it.  
-How long have you been a Son.  
-Twenty-five years.  
-Oh.

She's silent a while longer, almost half an hour, until he feels warmth and wetness against his torso, when he looks down, she's crying silently. And he just realized what he asked of her. She's lived here all her life, and he told her she had to uproot her whole life, and her kid, because MC. That has been a tad insensitive.

-Sailor...  
-Can you promise us the same quality of life, Happy? For me, and Maddie and this baby? A house, ok, a real house, half paid for, and I could work somewhere in my field once the baby is born, and I could make new friends? Maddie could go to a nice daycare? Because I know guys like you, I've dated some before. Ok? Nothing comes between them and the patch. And, and you need to make me a promise right now, Lowman. Ok? Swear on what's most important to you in this world, that once a year, we're coming back down here for Minnie's anniversary mass at the church.  
-I swear on my mother and my daughter and my baby that we're going to come for your daughter's mass. Once a year. Only jail or death could make me break that promise, and I don't intend of getting locked up. Or shot. What about Victor? You can't really move his kid near San Francisco without talking to him.

She takes her time to calm down, now that he's made that promise, she wipes her tears with the pad of her thumb, sniffles her chagrin away and wipes his side with her forearm before getting comfortable again.

-He's from New York. Only bought a condo in Santa Monica because LA is my hometown. He hasn't exactly been the one keeping me there. And his mother in Calabasas... That's because she's an uppity old bitch. She only sees my daughter like twice a year. He would probably like San Fran. I'm sorry for crying. I just never thought... I know bikers. They always get their way. Do you think I can be happy, in Charming? Not just me, but Maddie, too.  
-Yeah. Yes. I have a good family, Sailor. A really good family.  
-I'll do it. But only if Maddie likes them all.  
-Sounds fair.

She finishes calming down in his arms, he had imagined she would facilitate one way or another, help with some sort of transition, and while he was fairly used to getting his way, he hadn't imagined she would uproot her entire life so easily, and on so little conditions. That he be the best father he could, that he found a house somewhere, big enough for their whole family, that she could find herself a job and some friends, and the promise to come to LA once a year. And Sailor was everything Esther used to be, before Esther had Everett. Except Sailor had stayed herself. Esther had become a bitch who kept his daughter from him. Sailor was still fun and unhinged and spontaneous.

He must have fell asleep, because he startles awake when Sailor gets out of bed, he tries to grab her and make her come back, but she's already out of reach. He has a grunt, tries to boss her into coming back immediately, because he was comfortable.

-You know, I have the uncanny ability to sleep for 24 straight hours, but we made a deal. I went to your daughter's soccer game and taped, you stay away from her until the lawyers work something out. If I come back in bed, I'll be late.  
-Just for a minute. I'm heading back.  
-What? Why?  
-Cause I need to find your pregnant ass a half-decent house.

She has a little pout, before turning around and coming back in the bed to cuddle his side for a moment. That is good. She places a little kiss on his bare chest, smiles when he cups her neck just to be touching her.

-You're really going to try, are you?  
-Jesus fuck, woman!

He pretends to be choking her, puts no pressure what-soever, he just hopes to send the message across that he's done talking about all this bullshit. She laughs, loosely following his back and forth and side to side motion, when he lets go of her, she crashes against his chest, tosses a leg over to drape it on his stomach.

-Just make me happy. Say yes.  
-Yes. Actually no. I'm not gonna try. I'm just gonna do it.

The look on her face is worth it. She pulls herself on top of him, bends down for a long kiss, he gets a grip of her hair, has a hard time to willingly let go when she rolls back out of the bed to go to the bathroom.

-Leave your phone number in my phone on your way out. That way I can facetime you during the game.  
-I have a burner, no facetime. I'll try and get myself a real phone, when I get back. So I can watch the tape you're making.  
-You know what? I still have Minnie's phone. it's girly as shit, and it needs a new battery, but it was never deactivated. You want to give me an hour? I can transfer the photos, update the apps and stuff. Then all you'll need is a cover for it.  
-No, my brother's real tech savvy, he can put all these photos on a USB for you, and fix it up.  
-If it's better for you. It's in my nightstand.

A purple Iphone 4, with the charger, he pockets them, before getting dressed with a ton of stretching, her bed isn't really comfortable, it's an old lumpy mattress. Fit for a pirate, he thinks, it brings a small smile on his face.

In the bathroom, she's putting some light makeup on, black around the eyes, bright pink on her lips, she already got her ass into some black and red pinstripes, very pirate-like again, he pulls behind her, one hand on her hip and kisses at her neck, before looking at them in the mirror.

-Just how much do you want to be a fucking pirate?  
-Honestly? I was gonna use my return of investment to buy myself a big boat. And live like a pirate, for real, man. Minnie was so down with the idea, we were gonna live at sea, or some shit. Pirates are so cool, and I'm never going to grow out of that phase. So, I don't give a shit if you don't want a pirate at the back of your bike. It's your loss.

Is there anything he could reply to that, at all? Maybe it would be better if he didn't. So he leaves her the information on the soccer game and leaves, gets on his bike and heads back to Charming. Still, the road leaves him plenty of time to think of how he's going to get himself and Sailor a house. He probably won't be able to get a loan from the bank, the bar he opened for Silk was put together with club money. And it's probably impossible to get a house without going through the bank. Sailor's credit is shot.

Let's hope he has raked enough Gemma-credit, because she's probably the only one who can help him, being a garage and home owner.

-Back so soon?  
-Yeah. Need your help.  
-Did you bring me a picture of my grand-baby? Because I swear going to put my good boots on will only take fifteen minutes.  
-I'll have an hour-long tape of her soccer game by tonight. I need a house, Gem.  
-Don't you have an apartment?  
-I need a house. Got no credit. Three or four bedrooms. Urgently.  
-What's going on, Happy?  
-I knocked up someone.  
-You idiot! Like you don't have enough on your plate.  
-She's moving to Charming. She has a three years old daughter, so that's another fucking grand-baby for you. You're welcome.

He slams the door on the way out, and finds Juice inside the clubhouse, his brother is looking up the latest security features on something, he looks up when Happy sits near him. He hands him Minnie's phone, Juice does his best to hide his amusement at the color and stickers on them.

-Need you to take all the pictures out of there and put them on a USB. Lot of sentimental value, previous owner died.  
-Sure, I can do that.  
-Needs a new battery, and a lot of updates. Facetime, and shit.  
-Yeah.  
-It hasn't been deactivated. And if you could find a cover to hide all this purple shit.  
-Sure. I'll have it running by the end of the day.  
-Thanks, brother.

He's glad to be back, a few hours later, when Jax needs a hand dealing with some gang shit. A little bit of riding to Stockton, shit can't be resolved with words with Laroy and the Niners, so he gets to have a happy trigger finger, and shoot Laroy's boys. Then take off before the cops show up like bats out of hell. Fun! He missed that, it's been too quiet on the MC front since Clay passed away.

Just because he's missed it dearly, he finds himself behind CaraCara with big guns to shoot for a while, until he ran out of bullets. When he's done, Otto is sitting by the door to the warehouse, chewing on a beef jerky.

-Feeling better, brother?  
-More like myself. Yeah.  
-Gem and Luann have been talking.  
-So?  
-Gem feels bad for whatever she said this morning. She's looking into getting you a house.  
-I know.  
-I want to give you mine.  
-What?  
-I love Charming, I love the club, but I gave it enough, Happy. My marriage, gave up having kids because I was in the slammer in Luann's best years, my eyes... You know, Betty Lu took way enough of my shit. It's time we take that money and left.  
-You serious?  
-We still got a good thirty years left in us, Hap. I was incarcerated for most of our marriage. I'm gonna talk to Jax, and get my honorable discharge. I think I earned it, man.  
-You told Luann?  
-I told no one but you. You all will be my brothers forever, but right now, you of all people can understand that I have to do right by the wife. She's been the glue long enough. I always dreamed when I first met her we'd fill that big house with kids. I still have a chance to do that. By proxy, but a chance anyways. The house ain't worth much, and it looks like shit, but it's nothing a couple coats of paint and new sidings can't fix.  
-Thanks, Otto. It's really gonna mean a lot to Sailor.

Happy walks over and hugs his older brother, gives him a slap on the back, that's what the club does. It's just the way it is. Not himself can leave his apartment to Montez, so the guy has a half-decent place to live.

-Thank you brother.  
-I love you, brother. You got me out of jail and back into my wife's arms. Most credit for that goes to you, brother.  
-I love you, too. Luann's gonna be thrilled to have you and nothing but you.  
-It's all paid for. Whatever price Luann tells you for rent, cut it in half and that's what it's gonna cost you. CaraCara's been really lucrative, we're never gonna be strapped for cash. Just keep it to yourself until I spoke to Jax.  
-Yeah. You earned it, Otto.

They just pulled apart when Luann pushes the door open, she was looking for Otto, and she looks pretty pissed off.

-Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. She's pissed at you for shooting your gun so long. You ruined like six takes and she had to call it a day.  
-Sorry, Luann.  
-I'm going home, Otto.  
-Coming, babe.  
-Luann! Let me take you for dinner. I'm sorry, you should have come out and said something.  
-I did, you didn't hear me.

She slams the door, it makes them both laugh. Too bad, it would be fine after Otto took care of her. But Happy sure was glad to be part of this misfit band of brothers.

Back at TM, Juice had told Chucky that he was looking for him, when Happy went to the back of the garage, the purple phone was on the table, there were a few colored covers near it.

-Hey, brother.  
-Fully operational. You already received a few texts. Figured it was some bullshit activation or shameless promo from the phone company, so I opened them.

He picks the black cover, puts it on the phone, Juice has closed the top of his laptop when Happy showed up, he has his arms between his legs, as if he's stretching, he glances left and right as Happy puts the cover on the purple phone. If he can't rock purple with the excuse of having a daughter, well, too bad.

-She's gorgeous, man.  
-Who?  
-Everett.

He brings the screen up, takes a moment to figure out this fancy phone, where the text messages land, Sailor sent a two hour video of the soccer game, and several close up photos of Everett before and after the game.

-How do you put a photo in the background. Instead of that stupid green valley?  
-Double-tap it. And tap on "put as background picture" or backdrop.

There. A picture of his daughter celebrating a goal it seems, with her teammates. Sailor's phone takes really nice, quality pictures. He pulls the contacts, adds Gemma, and texts her the video and the pictures, just so she shuts up and stops being on his case about that.

Party at the clubhouse, he doesn't feel like it, very strange. Instead, he grabs himself something to eat and crashes in the dorms, after sonding Sailor a text t thank her for the video, he watches it, he's near the end when Gemma lets herself in, with a beer in her hand for him.

-Hey.  
-Hey.  
-I got the photos you sent. She's a gorgeous little thing, she looks a lot like you.  
-Thanks.  
-I spoke to Jax who spoke to Otto.  
-Yeah.  
-We're good?  
-We're good.  
-Let me know when she's getting here. We're gonna throw her a big welcome party, her and the kid.  
-Yeah.  
-Otto is going to be gone at the end of the week. Gives Luann just enough time to close up her business end of CaraCara and pass it on to Dondo and Lyla. She said twelve hundred for the house.

He nods, six hundred dollars a month is very good. Very, very good, considering he'll have to put a little bit of money in, according to what Otto said. Few coats of paint, sidings outside, get the plumbing checked, Luann never spend two straight hours in that house in the past twenty years. Maybe get the roof done by the prospects.

-Otto wants to tell the boys now. He wants you there.

She hands him the beer as he gets up, he decided to hug her. Because Gemma, as special as her ways were sometimes, did what she did best, and she was important to all of them.

It was a sad moment, Otto telling everyone that he and Luann would be gone by next weekend. But everyone understood, and the guy truly deserved his retirement, he was practically blind, now, and all he really cared about now that he had no more loyalty to Clay was to make his wife happy.

-My mother never wanted me, but I'm going into retirement with a whole bunch of brothers I love more than everything in the world but my wife. Thank you, for taking care of my Betty Lu while I was in. Means the world to me.

Happy doesn't want to see him turn in his patches, so he goes back to the dorms, to fall asleep on his daughter's video.

On Sunday, as he's looking up daycares in Charming, he has to suffer Gemma's views on how it's wrong to have their children raised by strangers, it's lazy and they certainly don't need that. He grunted that it was just the promises he'd made Sailor, but she kept on, as if she had nothing better to do, so he ended up putting her on the phone with Sailor. He knew how Gemma got, and as he dialed, he got curious to see how Sailor would deal with Gemma.

"Hi, Lowman!"  
-This is Gemma. My grand-baby isn't going to go to daycare.  
"Gemma?"  
-Jax's mom, babe. Deal with it.  
"Oh. Well, hi. How are you?"  
-Fine. My grand-baby isn't going to daycare. It's lazy, and we're not gonna have other people getting into the business of raising our kids.  
"Your "grand-baby" isn't going to be born for another eight months. So I think we got plenty of time to figure that one out."  
-I'm talking about Madison, don't play dumb with me.

There's a long pause, Gemma paces impatiently, she's about to drive down there and bust some heads, if she needs to, in order to get her way.

"Listen there, matey. I don't be knowin' ye, 'n me girly offsprin' dont be knowin' ye. 'tis a wee bit premature to toss th' term "grand-baby" around, She's never even met ye. As fer daycare, 'tis goin' to be 'o me business, 'n none 'o yours."

Gemma turns red, white and every color in between, and Happy is doing absolutely everything he can to keep his composure in front of Gemma. Sailor, the girl who wanted to be a pirate.

"What Grog-Filled 'n I have decided isn't 'o ye business, 'n it sure as shit-barnacles isn't gonna be up fer parlay."

Sailor hangs up, and Gemma is pissed off, a lot. "That gash", "lucky to be pregnant", "meat tenderizer", she mumbles before getting out of the clubhouse, slamming every door that stand on her path. Fifteen minutes later, the phone chimes with a text. It's Sailor.

"Too much? Did she chew you a new one?"

No, it was just perfectly funny. He doubts anyone ever went against Gemma while talking like a pirate, before, ever. But it was one thing for Gemma to encourage Wendy to not entertain the idea of daycare, but Sailor, that was different. She was sacrificing enough already. And of she wanted to send Madison to daycare, it was solely her business. She had her reasons, and they were not up to discussion, because Madison had a father, and it wasn't Happy.

On Monday, he put things in motion, by calling Rosen's girlfriend and giving her the number for the lawyer Gemma was having for Everett, Smithson had everything she needed from him. And the lawyer in LA would find Esther's lawyer, or however these things worked. He was clear. Once his paternity was established, he wanted to be able to phone his daughter. Baby steps. Baby steps were fine. Esther would be served, and he could have some DNA testing done.

He could absolutely not wait for that.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Also, Grog-Filled = Happy.**


	24. Glue

**Greetings! Going to make the disclaimer short. Kurt Sutter owns SOA, I own my own characters. Esther, Jack, Everett and Kary, Sailor and Madison.**

* * *

He was just fine with digging a grave. Or digging out a grave. Jax wanted the knife used to stab the asshole that had raped Tristen Oswald, the one with Elliott Oswald's prints on them, it was nice and cool, outside, Montez was standing watch, and he was happily doing something, anything to keep his mind off things. He had pits in his stomach, waiting for news from his lawyer.

But what kept him distracted the most was Tig laying against the tree, the guy wasn't feeling too well, but he'd insisted on rolling with Happy, "to feel normal for an hour or two", he was currently rambling about the fact that Chinese food was poison, and Fawn wanted nothing to do with him because of Venus, and how he missed the times he could knock up two Mexican whores at once without consequences.

-Without consequences? Man! They blew up BlueBird, and it was a fucking mess trying to get your DNA out of there!  
-I loved my two little Mexican whores, Hap. One looked like an ugly dog who got hit by a car, but the other was so pretty. She had no teeth, but she gave a hell of a blow job. I'm sorry, Montez. I know you're Mexican.

Montez furrowed, decided to remain outside of the conversation, turned his back again, it made Happy laugh.

-You're an idiot.  
-Yes. Oh, I'm gonna puke again.

Happy's phone chimed, he wiped his hands before grabbing it in his pocket, it was Sailor, why was she calling so late? It was almost midnight.

-Yeah?  
"Hey. I'm here. Well, in Charming. Quaint little town. I thought the drive would be longer."  
-I'm busy right this second. Really, really, club business busy. And the house isn't ready yet, the prospects are going in the morning to toss a paint of coat over Luann's pink and peach walls. Montez?  
-Yeah?  
-You mind spending the next few nights at the clubhouse? Sailor just got here.  
-Not at all. If you're done, I can fill this up and you can go meet her.  
-Far from done. Where are you, Sailor?  
"I'm coming up on a diner called Nico's."  
-Maddie awake?  
"Barely. She told me half an hour ago that she wasn't judging me, but I know she was. Hasn't said a word since then."  
-Pull over at Nico's. My brother Alessandro is going to meet you there, take you somewhere to sleep.  
"You don't need to send me an escort, Hap. Just tell me where you've been staying, and we'll get there on our own. It'll be fine."  
-You saw the Hairy Dog club, in Buckhead?  
"Yeah. I saw that."  
-Behind that club, there's Oliver street. Pass the train track, way past the train track, but before the four way stop at the corner of Oliver and Bagwell, there's a shitty white apartment building, three stories tall, looks like shit. Number sixteen, ain't locked, no one would be dumb enough to try and rob me.  
"Oh, so third floor?"  
-There's only six appartments. Two at the bottom, three in the middle and one on top. It's on the second floor.  
"Ok. Really, really club business busy takes you 'til morning?"  
-I don't know. It'll take me until I'm done. I wouldn't trust anything that's in the fridge. So if you pop by the 7-11, you should get milk and bread.  
"Ok. See you when you're done."  
-Yeah.

He's got at least another hour of digging to do, while listening to Tig complaining, around two, once Montez has the knife and left, Tig decides he's going back home, after puking a few times trying to help Happy fill the hole back up.

It's seven in the morning when he gets back to the apartment building, he's exhausted, but he still manage to be amused by the giant Jolly Rogers hanging from a big antenna on her Navi , proud pirate-mobile. When he pushed the front door of his two bedroom, he hears the shower running, Madison is watching TV with a bowl of dry cereals, a doll on her lap, she has a big smile for him.

-Hi, babe. Welcome to Charming.  
-Thanks!  
-You and mom are gonna let Happy catch a few hours of sleep? And we'll take you places?  
-Mommy wants to garden.

Oh God, why? He has a yawn as he's peeling his shirt off on the way to the bedroom, Sailor in the shower is humming, she took the alarm clock radio there, and she's listening to some oldies while washing up. Eh, she looks like she's been in there a while, if she doesn't want him in there, she can up and go do her gardening, he's taking a shower before there's no more hot water. He peels his pants and boxers off, steps in after kicking his socks off.

-I'm home.  
-And dirty.

The trickle of the shower head is sad, but she's got a big smile, puts her arms around his neck to hug and kiss him, makes him spin around to be under the trickle. It's burning hot, it feels good, he closes his eyes as she runs her hands up and down his torso to wash him up.

-Get some sleep. Maddie and I are going to get some planters for the balcony. It reeks of cat piss on there.  
-Don't bother, we won't be here long. I'm tired.

But it feels nice, Sailor's hands washing him pretty much all over, rubbing his sore back and massaging his cranium. Then she shuts the water, puts a towel around herself, then another around his waist, before kissing the warm skin of his shoulder.

-Dry up and get some sleep. I'll try to be quiet.

Yup. Sleep. When he wakes up, it smells good in here. His nose launches an investigation, Sailor made chicken pot pie, it's cooking in the oven, she did get the stupid planters for the balcony, and she and her daughter are doing a spring cleaning of the Navi, in the parking lot. It's lunch time, he slept a little more than four hours, but a good four hours.

In the truck, the kid screams her head off, it makes Sailor laugh, it's followed by a "awesome!" from the kid, who starts singing a song about everything being awesome, the oven dings while the vacuum is on, he owned a vacuum? He did not remember bringing one from storage. Still, he goes to pull the two pies from the oven, they look ready, he sets them to cool, it looks good, he's starving. He hears her shutting the vacuum, so he calls out, he knows she'll hear, even from the parking lot.

-I pulled your pies from the oven.  
"Thanks! Your phone rang twice. I silenced it so you'd sleep a bit."

One call from Smithson, his lawyer, one from an unknown number, a payphone. That had to be Everett. He dialed back his lawyer, who picked up right away.

"Mr. Lowman?"  
-Yeah. What's going on? Did you get any news on that paperwork already?  
"No. Well... Esther was served, Tuesday morning."  
-Good.  
"Not necessarily. Everett did not go to school, yesterday or today, and Esther isn't at Jack's house anymore and she hasn't showed up for work. Everett's lawyer thinks she skipped town."  
-Everett tried to call me from a payphone about three hours ago. 310 area code. Does the lawyer have Everett's burner phone number?  
"Yes, but she doesn't want to risk calling, and Everett being caught with the phone, it may be her only lifeline, who knows what kind of state of mind Esther is going to be in, we'll have to wait until your daughter calls you, or her lawyer, or anyone she's got the number of."  
-God damn it.

He knew what state of mind Esther would be in. She could paranoid better than most pill poppers he ever knew, and she could be very unpredictable. And the only constant in her life, since she has been fourteen years old, was Kary. If Esther was on the lam with their daughter, so was Kary. Kary who had always been overly cautious about everything, took pride in a high credit score, and always managed to talk herself out of lease contracts, so she could leave in a hurry. Esther would never leave a paper trail, that was what he had taught her, but Kary could afford to leave one, and Kary had posh tastes. Hotel suites, fancy rentals and such. Wherever Kary would pop up, she would have Everett and Esther with her.

He was thankful that Jax had always cared about keeping things good between them and the other charters, and so sending a country-wide BOLO on Kary was something relatively easy to do, that was one of the only things he could do today, tough he intended on driving back down to LA at the end of the weekend with Sailor, so he could go at Esther's house, and start there.

"Don't worry, brother, I'll make the call, from Anchorage to Florida to the Maritimes, we'll find Everett. I'm getting on the phone right now, Hap."  
-I'm gonna murder that gash, Jax. If anything happens to my daughter, I'm murdering them both.  
-Hey, what's going on?  
-I'll call you back, Jax.

Happy hangs up, not trashing this phone against the wall is so hard, it's been so long since he felt this frustrated, and he wished for a moment that Sailor wasn't here, in Charming. Her whole existence made everything so complicated. He was stuck baby-sitting her and showing her around Charming instead of chasing a trail after his ex and their daughter.

-Nothing.  
-You can talk to me, you know?  
-Esther's on the lam with my kid.  
-Then you need to get down there, and find her.  
-Well I can,t exactly do that with you here, can I?  
-Why not? I'm not twelve. I can show myself around Charming. And when the house is ready, we can go and check it out with one of your brothers. If you didn't trust these guys, they wouldn't be your brothers. I'll be fine with them.

He has a deep breathe to calm himself, he hates her right now for being like she is. No one could become the glue between family and MC this easily, and so disarmingly at that. She had dated bikers before, but he knew it had never been serious.

-Yeah.  
-Man, I'm serious, like totally serious. I just spent the last five years dealing with the insecure drummer and the late night calls that he won't show up in the morning. The never having solid plans, because career. And this ain't little music-person anxiety, this is your eight years old daughter not being where she should be. If you need to go down there, Lowman, we're gonna be fine. I'll call Gemma, have her show us around, I'll do my best not to go all pirate on her, and we'll learn to make nice.

He has a nod, starts getting ready to head down to LA, she's packing him up drinks and a little food to go, she put a little of her meat-pie filling in a thermos he didn't know he had, where was she getting all this shit? Then she sees him off at the curb, he's torn between going and staying. But Sailor wasn't flaky like Esther could be, she's been the glue between music and family, if she undertook this, it was because she knew she could.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please, go and vote on my poll so I can decide which ending to post for chapter 30! It'll only take a second of your time. ~Mudd**


	25. Romance and tire irons

**The end is near my friends! 5 more after this one. As usual, everything SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter, and I own my own characters, Esther, Jack, Everett and Kary, Sailor and Madison.**

* * *

But when he stopped in Volta to gas up, he gave it another hard thought, and as angered he was at Esther and worried he was about Everett, going to Gardena would most likely be a waste of time. She'd been gone two days, trails would long have gone cold. They'd get their hands on Kary, and get Esther's location from her, but Esther was bright. Too bright. She wouldn't leave a paper trail. She bought lemons for cars, cash, she was fairly skilled at fixing what needed to be fixed to make them work, if she couldn't fix it, then she moved on. She paid cash for everything, did not own a credit card, and if she was anything now like she was then, she would have a nice amount of cash stashed away, contingencies. Places to go. Burner phones. Their best bet was Kary. And Kary's trail would certainly not start in Gardena.

Happy had to wait. Buy his time. Be patient. They would make a mistake. In the meanwhile, he had a future-wife and a future step-daughter to do right by. He had made promises, to everyone, Everett, Esther and Sailor, but right now, he had to get his priorities in order. And he was failing Sailor who was getting ready to leave everything of her life for the family they were making, because he'd promised a house, job opportunities, the quality of life she was used to, and he wasn't coming through for her, by going to LA to chase a couple of gash and his daughter. Because what if he found a trail that took him, say, to Nevada. Then that trail took him to, whatever, Texas, then to Oklahoma, then Washington, or whatever? He could be chasing for nothing, for weeks on end.

Staying in Charming, and waiting for a brother to call an actual sighting of his ex or her friend, or his daughter was a much safer bet at this point. Oh, but when he got his hand on any of them, they would suffer. Long and hard.

Back in Charming, he stopped by TM, knowing Sailor would not be home, not when it was a beautiful day like this one. Someone would have had to see the big black Navi with a pirate flag floating behind.

It was parked near Gemma's light brown SUV, and inside the TM office, Gem and Sailor were playing nice, between them, Madison was playing with her dolls on the floor. Gem for now was coldly polite and more interested in Maddie than in Sailor, but Sailor was working hard to get over the initial snafu of going pirate on Gemma over the phone. When he came in, she was talking about Maddie only going to daycare about two days a week, in order to learn how to make friends and play with other kids.

-Plus, when Happy's baby is born, it's going to give me little breaks.  
-Happy!  
-Hi, babe. You're having fun?

Maddie replies something, for once, he doesn't understand, she usually speaks really clearly, but this time, it's baby babble, and he can't even make a general subject of what she's talking about.

-Oh, yeah, sure.  
-Hey, I didn't expect you back within three hours?  
-Been doing some thinking. Guess I'm too late for introductions. Who'd you meet so far?  
-The guys that were inside, I can't remember all the names. Chibs, Opie, Jax, Bobby and Adara, uh... Piney. And... Crap. There were two more, I'm sure.  
-Ratboy and Montez.  
-I'm sorry. You wanna go for a car ride? I can show you around.  
-Sure. Uhm, it was really nice meeting you, Gemma.  
-Leave that baby here. We'll keep an eye on her.  
-We're taking her, Gem. She's got to decide what her favorite playground is.  
-But tonight if you want, she can sleep over. She loves sleep overs.  
-If she's not staying now, she's not staying tonight.

Sailor was getting up, she pauses ever so briefly, tosses a sideways glance at Happy, he's not getting involved any further, if Gemma's too stubborn to take what's generously been offered by Sailor, then it's on her. Sailor pinched her lips, licks them before bending over and picking up Madison and dolls alike.

-Well, I guess we'll see you another day, then.

Gemma has that expression of hers, watching Sailor walk back to her car, Happy goes to follow, when he hears Gemma behind him, admitting what she would never admit to any woman's face.

-I like that one, she's a good mom. Don't let her slip away. And I want that baby at my house by six thirty.  
-Aye, mother.

The afternoon is really nice, even if he can't keep Esther and Everett out of his thoughts. Sailor's music is annoying as hell, she listens to just about anything, her playlist is not constant, Latin music follows Pink Floyd and that pirate never heard of Frank Zappa. And she sings. Not well, but not badly, she sings every track from the first note to the last. Even that track that was Serbian rap. And her daughter's no better, she's got about the same quirks as her mother, and no control on how loud she screams each time she sees a yellow or purple or otherwise oddly colored car.

And Sailor actually argues with her. Like a three years old. Turns around, and argues semantics and details, as if it really was important. Happy's not too sure how to deal with that.

-You know that kid will drive her teachers absolutely insane, right?  
-Oh, I know.  
-Maybe you guys should lay off sugar.  
-No way! Sugar is yum!  
-Wasn't talking to you, bunny hop. Was talking to your mom.  
-My mama is your mama! Suck it!  
-Did she just tell me t...  
-Madison Hendrix Justice Steele! What did I say about suck it?  
-Not say suck it.  
-What do you say to Happy?  
-Sorry, Happy.

And she really looks sorry, she took a baby voice, and she looks like she's trying to disappear, or melt into her racing car seat, her cheeks are red and she looks near tears from being scolded.

-That's the one thing I wish Victor stopped saying. He says that for everything, it drives me nuts. She'd walk up to strangers yelling suck it. And he lets her!  
-I accept your apology, baby. Just don't ever let me catch you say that again.  
-I'm sorry!  
-It's fine.

She's crying, now. God damn it, he made a three years old cry. He finds himself pulling over, and fumbling through trying to make her stop crying. Shit, he didn't sign up for this. And she just won't stop crying. He's about to lose his cool when Sailor pulls him back towards her, pushes her arms around his neck and kisses him, what the fuck now? This ain't the time to make out? Her kid's having a near meltdown back there.

-Deep breath. She's just cranky because it's her nap time. Just keep driving, she'll be sleeping before ten minutes from now. She knows you don't hate her, ok? She's just outplayed from all the playgrounds you showed her.

And holy crap, both things worked. Sailor got his attention, and her daughter's asleep within five minutes of him pulling away from the curb and heading towards a coffee drive-thru.

The ride is much quieter, once Madison is asleep. And Sailor took his hand on his lap, she's leaning her head against his shoulder, and she's talking, for a long while, of how repressed her childhood was. And how she never wants her kid to grow up in a place like that. She wants to raise free spirits.

-Like you.  
-I'm not a free spirit. I don't do music or arts or shit.  
-You are. A free spirit to me is someone who lives by their own conventions, outside of that little... Nine to five, wanna be normal box, man. I wanna be a damn pirate! I raised a girl stuck in a boy's body. And I got one right there that wants to grow up to be Rapunzel. And you know what? I'm going to do everything in my power for her to grow up being whatever the hell she wants to be.  
-What if this baby wants to be a Son?

He puts a hand on her stomach, glances at her while pulling in the drive-through, he can see she's giving it a serious thought. At the intercom, he orders two coffee and a sandwich for himself, he's hungry, and the food she's packed him earlier stayed in the backpack he left on his bike. Pulls to the window, pays, gets their order, he just merged back into traffic when Sailor takes his hand off her stomach and kisses the top of it.

-Could I really stop it from happening? Really? Could your mother ever stop you from becoming a Son?  
-No.  
-You'd take care of him, if he ever became a Son?  
-Oh, and I wouldn't if he became a lawyer?

She laughs, it's nice to hear that. She has a nice laugh. At the red light, she pulls away, but he cups her chin, lets himself shift to his softer side to kiss her gently and rub his nose against hers for a second.

-I'm gonna take care of you, Sailor.  
-You came back.  
-I was about to go and chase cold leads. But I made promises. And I never break my promises.  
-Ever?  
-I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take care of our baby. I'm gonna take care of Madison when she's with you. I'm an enforcer, Sailor. Taking care of business is my job.  
-But isn't you being here breaking a promise to Everett?  
-I got a couple thousand of my brothers looking out for a sign of my daughter. When someone sees her, babe, I'm gone from here within the minute I get the call. But until then, I'm gonna honor the promises I made to you. I'm gonna deliver, Sailor. I'm not flaky.  
-I never said you were.  
-I just want you to know that I ain't.

She smiled, pulls him closer to kiss him again, and he feels it again. This time, it doesn't just throb his ticker, it flushes his cheeks as well, when she rubs a hand on his head while kissing him. He really likes this chick. She is familiar, yet so different. Maybe it was a good thing that th...

Behind them, while they're kissing, a driver beeps his horn impatiently, five time in a three second span, he pulls away, look through the back windshield, this fucker's got to be kidding. He beeps three times more before Happy throws the car in park, had Maddie not been with them, he might have thrown it in reverse, and ram into the fucker.

Another beep of the horn as he glances at Sailor, she's smiling and biting her bottom lip, she ain't the one that's about to stop him. Hell, it may even improve his already good mood. Because he isn't giving a single shit if he would miss three green lights in a row, he's busy sucking face with his new girlfriend.

Three more beeps during the half second it takes to open the door.

-Tell me you travel with a bat, or something?  
-I have a cross thingie to change tires in the trunk.

Good enough. He steps out, and when the dick in the four door behind sees him, he doesn't feel like honking anymore. Doesn't matter any to Happy, who pulls the hatch door open, grabs the tire iron, a quick glance, the dick is male, and all alone in his car. No kids in the back. Even better. That asshole ruined their moment.

-You're quiet now, bitch?

Climbing on the hood and smashing that windshield procures him a delightful feeling, like sex, or shooting guns, or killing people. Seeing his kid. Knowing he's going to be a dad again. The driver flees under the assault, but that doesn't stop Happy. He's in an excellent mood, now.

-Anyone else wanna honk while I suck face with my old lady?

No, no one. Everyone will nicely sit there quietly, or just take another route to their destination. He chucks the tire iron back in the trunk, shuts the hatch, when he gets back in the driver's seat, Sailor is trying to hide her laughter. Welcome to Charming, baby.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Also, don't forget to go and vote on the poll that's on my profile page!**


	26. Tacoma

**I think I forgot last chapter to say that Adara Munson belongs to Nixie De Angel! I think I spaced out on that one. Sorry, Nixie! SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter, and my own characters belong to me, Jack, Esther, Everett and Kary, Sailor and Madison.**

* * *

The one person that had the hardest time winning Madison over had been Juice. Juice wasn't really a kid's person, but Happy had been clear, during the week Sailor and Madison had first spent over. Make the kid love you, or transfer. Far. So Juice had downloaded a ton of kids movie, sat there through most of them, and had won the kid over with candy hearts and licorice. Then it was in the bag, Sailor would work on convincing Madison,' father to get a two bedroom in San Francisco, and she was going to get her things in order to move to Charming.

That had been three weeks ago, and now he was about to touch down in Los Angeles, he was losing his mind. Three weeks being alone had been so hard. He had become everything he hated in an old man, he was needy and clingy, holding on to that contact with Sailor and Madison with a thread, because there was nothing he could do to reach his oldest daughter. Sailor had so much patience with him right now, she knew he was losing it, and he had confided over the phone about a week ago that hurting people, shooting guns and generally chasing thrills was not making him any calmer. She had given him permission to fuck crow eaters until his little heart was content, but after six in a row, he had to come to the conclusion that nothing but his daughter could fix him.

You can't ping a burner phone. Juice had tried anyways, just to get him off his back. He looked up Kary and Esther's bank statements every day. He couldn't take much more.

And right now, he had to stop in Gardena. See for himself. It had been almost a month, he was going crazy.

In the driveway, the Honda Accord, not the other crap car, he knew that was gone. He knocked at the door, but there was no answer, he went around, and at the fence, saw Jack and his kid playing in the yard, the guy didn't look so bad, but didn't look good either.

-Hey.  
-Really? Patrick, get in the house. You, you get out of here, before I call the cops!  
-I didn't make Esther cheat on you.

The kid went into the house, and Jack walked over, he looked pretty pissed off, but Happy knew he wouldn't call the cops on him.

-Your phone? In our bed?  
-Everett. She told me it was the only way she could think of getting my number, and getting you out the house.  
-You spoke to her? Is she ok?  
-I didn't. Since Esther skipped town. It's been driving me mad.  
-I can't even hate you, God damn it... She never even loved me. Guess I was just a contingency on her great big scheme.  
-You have any idea where they could be?  
-She was still in love with you. Probably still is.  
-The gash ruined her chances. I'm getting married and I'm having a kid in eight months. I want Everett. Where are they? Kary, Esther and Everett.  
-Kary got married, three days before they skipped town.  
-To who?  
-To whom.

Happy scratched the inside of his ear impatiently, he was about to reach over the fence and bitch slap the guy. He exhaled sharply, before staring a hole through him.

-To who?  
-Some guy. Polish. Big money. Pawlicki.  
-Where's this guy from?  
-Poland? I don't know, she met him in Vegas last year. He was there for his bachelor party. Never made it to the altar.

So Kary was still a slut after all. At least he has something. Katarina Pawlicki. He texted that name to Juice on his way to his bike, before hauling ass to Compton, he had promised to help Sailor move.

She already had the moving truck over, and she had started with the boxes, it felt good that the box was shoved in her friend's arms and she veered out of her way to come straight to his bike and give him a big, welcoming hug. Feels so good.

-You're here.  
-As promised. Thank you for putting up with my crankiness, the past three weeks.  
-We're just waiting on you to bring the heavy stuff out, and once we're home, I'll keep your crankiness in check.  
-With your gash?  
-My gash, my hands, my lips, whatever you want.  
-Too good for me, old lady.  
-Get to work, man! I want to be out of here before sunset.

No, not right this second. He wants to hold her a moment longer, he likes that she's so familiar in his arms, after three weeks of nothing.

It takes much longer than she had anticipated, not that it matters, Madison is at her father's for the whole weekend, he's going to drive her to Charming in a few days to check out the place. Sailor had not mentioned the attic half-filled with old stuff she hadn't sorted. And he couldn't force her to deal with that now, it was her dead kid's belongings, and she just hadn't come to terms with getting rid of that stuff. It would go back in the attic, in Charming.

What had sold Sailor on Charming the most had been befriending Venus. He had an inkling on the drive to Tig's house that it would be this way, but Sailor had been so glad to meet the older Southern gal. Within three hours, they were chatting and shopping like life-long friends.

Finally, around ten, he pushes his bike up the ramp and into the truck he's going to drive, Sailor is taking her Navi. And they are off, goodbye, Los Angeles.

It's nearly four in the morning, when they get to Charming, their house, rent-to-own, nine hundred dollars a month to Luann was the final deal struck. He'd taken the checks back from Piney, and had paid a year in advance. And he had put a bed in the master's bedroom, so they could go to sleep straight away. Not Esther's lumpy bed, that was out of the question.

He was waking her up with a little bit of boning when Juice barged in, apologized and stormed back out, it sent Sailor into a fit of laughter, as she tossed away from him.

-Kids are up, darling.  
-Gonna strangle that cock...  
-You're gonna what his what?  
-Shut up.

His clothes, in the living room, Juice is pacing. Nervously, the guy is so OCD it isn't even funny anymore.

-What do you want?  
-Got a hit on the name you gave me last night.  
-Hit? Where?

Juice just lifted his head, and had this super intense, need to take a crap look he often had, as if it could convey the message he was trying to p...

That cunt!

-She's in Tacoma, isn't she?

Juice's nod was barely perceptible, Happy just filled with so much anger, he grabbed a lamp that was sitting on a table nearby and hurled it at the wall, the table followed suit. Sailor came running, worried about the mess he was causing and alerted by the noise he was making and his string of cussing, Juice got between them, bringing her back towards the kitchen while he finished working out his immediate anger.

He tossed his kutte on his back, he took it off when he came in earlier, it was very ceremonious for him, to decide a place to put it after almost ten years of not being able to wear it. But this morning, he could not give any less care to it as he rips the coat rack off the wall while yanking his kutte from it, slams the front door and goes to fight with that lock on the truck, he just took his gun out to shoot it open when Sailor gets beside him, that stops him, the ricochet could hurt her. She better have a reason to be there.

She's trying to keep her expressions in, her face is blank as she takes the keys from him and unlocks the padlock and removes it, Juice filled her in, he knows, but he doesn't care. He pushes the rolling door up, yanks the metal ramp off, climbs on, he has to stop when Sailor grabs his ankle over his jeans. He looks below, right now he's towering over five feet above her.

-You're going to get Everett?  
-Yeah.  
-When you come back, we're getting married. And we're gonna fight for her custody. But you have to come back. With all your parts attached.

What was that all about? She let go of his ankle, pulled her vest closer to her before heading towards the house, she's got a vest and unlaced combat boots, but no pants on, just her underwear. Once he pulled his bike off the truck, she's back, this time wearing shorts and a beanie hat, she has his back pack in her hand and his sleeping bag under her arm, she hold it out for him to take, the back pack is heavy, he's got a few clean shirts, a couple bottles of water, a container with food and... His spare gun and a clip?

-What's that for?  
-Precaution. I'll have all your brothers here keeping an eye on me. But who's keeping an eye on you?

He smiles, pulls her closer to kiss her, promises he'll be back with Everett soon, and he'll keep her posted.

-Don't. I'll do what I can, Happy, in the here and now, but I don't want to hear about the things you're about to go do to your ex. Ok?  
-Yeah.  
-Go. Go, before she goes elsewhere and you made holes in the living room wall for nothing.

She's got this look on her face, he can't quite define it, somewhere between sadness, deception and the fact that she's stuck here doing all of this by herself, getting the house ready for her daughter. But before he can consider saying something that may make her feel better, she put a brave face on, her lips twist upwards, he decides to steal her beanie and put it on, just to hear her protest. At least she's smiling when he leaves.

It's Quinn he enrolls to come up there with him. Because Quinn is capable of keeping his mouth shut. Of not trying to stop what he's about to do. He's not on a path of destruction yet, but he's well on his way there.

He has missed Seattle. It had been far too long since he came this far up north, and he had missed it. It was a nice and quiet place. Beautiful scenery. Across the street from the Tacoma Clubhouse, the Luzon Building isn't standing anymore, that was too bad, he used to sneak girls in there, forever ago, gone in 2009, says Lee, the Tacoma charter president.

Jax used to get his peace sitting on the Charming clubhouse rooftop. That wasn't much of a view, he much preferred the rooftop of the five stories Tacoma clubhouse. It has a nice partial view on Mount Rainier. It was beautiful in the declining daylight.

A quick call to Juice, Kary had went shopping in Downtown Seattle, today. And he had found an address for Josef Pawilick in Magnolia. Beautiful.

He barely slept, because of his excitement, and was out of bed early, making sure his gun was nice and ready to fire, and that he had a silencer, before going in the storage, and dusting off the old tools, he would make Kary talk. Because if Kary was here, Esther had to be close-by.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Don't forget to check out the poll before I post chapter 30, it"s sort of important!**


	27. Kary

**Ok, so the next few chapters can be graphic, depending on the reader. Torture, gore, not super duper explicit, but it can derange squeamish people. So read at your own risk, I'll put clean chapter resumés at the bottom of the bad ones, for those who do not wish to read it.**

 **As always, Kurt Sutter owns SOA and I make no money, I just wanna be proud when I look at my traffic stats (And I am :D ) I own my own characters, Esther, Jack, Everett, Kary. No Sailor or Maddie in this chapter I'm afraid.**

* * *

The house was nice. Two and a half story with a nice view, nice cars parked in the drive, a Jaguar, a Cadillac and a Porsche. Quiet neighborhood, they rolled up and parked along the curb, across the street, before heading to the house.

-Take the back, that gash won't come out this house alive.

He's got several ideas of how to get inside of the house, his first one, knocking. Kary was never a morning person, her answering is highly unlikely. She always liked to refer to herself as a princess.

After a moment, the door opens on an old dude, late seventies to say the least, Happy puts on his nicest smile before taking a step aside for the guy to see the bikes.

-Morning, Sir, I'm so sorry to bother you so early. I was just strolling through the neighborhood with my brother, and my gearbox just went all out of whack. I was wonder...  
-Must be because of all these hills. I haven't gotten on one of these things in almost forty years, but mine... Oh, a real bitch when I would come back to the old hometown...  
-Yeah, I had a hard time parking her. I was wondering if you'd let me borrow your phone, to call for a flatbed. Got a few friends down in Tacoma who could come and pick her up.  
-What about the other bike?  
-He's gone to see if there's a garage nearby, but this place looks mostly residential to me.  
-Come in, son. Come in. My wife is still in bed, but we'll be quiet.  
-Of course.

The guy let him in, no sign of Esther or Everett so far, the guy took him all the way to the kitchen, and he knew he had the right house. Because Kary is a stupid, narcissistic cunt, who likes to look at herself. Little breakfast table by the patio door, and a white wall filled with photos of Kary and mirrors.

And on the counter, a wedding photo in Gardena, Kary and this old guy, with Jack and Esther as witnesses, the old man gives him the phone, as Happy points.

-Newlyweds?  
-Oh, yes. I waited this long, for the right one to come along. She's my princess.

And young enough to be his daughter. He takes the phone, dials a random number and puts it to his ear, as the old man calls out for Kary to come downstairs, breakfast is almost ready. And to be decent, there was someone over.

-Would you like to have breakfast with us? It's rather early, you must be hungry.

Happy gestures for him to wait a minute, as if he really was on the phone, he hears footsteps in the stairs. Then he sees her through the door-less opening leading to the living room, fiery red hair and a white bathrobe, he has a step back and pulls his gun out, points it at the older man just as Kary comes in the kitchen.

-Morning, babe! Happy!

He likes the sound of a silenced shot. Almost like a whip, or something. It's such a cartoonish sound. The old guy falls like a ton of bricks, Kary's reaction? She rolls her eyes, one hand on her hip, and she sighs, she is so aggravated right now.

-Missed me?  
-I'm never gonna tell you where she is. And in three seconds, I'm going to scream so loud that the whole neighborhood is going to hear it.  
-That's where you're wrong.

He rubs his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, before pointing an index up, a smirk on his face.

-Because I'm going to break your jaw.

She opens her mouth and closes her eyes, fists clenched at her sides into a high pitched scream, but Happy's already on her with the Teflon pan that's still hot with bacon grease in hands, he smashes it against her jaw, it's delightful to finally hit Kary, after almost fifteen years of dreaming of hurting her one way or another. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as her jaw pops off it's socket in a crunching noise.

Kary was always a lightweight drinker with a low threshold for pain. He has the time to eat most of the bacon that didn't end up on the floor, a nice serving of eggs, two glasses of orange juice and half a dozen breakfast sausages before she recovers from her fainting. He smiles at her, she's got tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She always told Esther to be wary of Happy. He takes a hand towel and wipes his mouth with it, standing up slowly.

-I'm gonna start with your toes. One by one. Then your fingers. Phalange by phalange. All the way to the knuckles. Then I'll work your foot to your ankles. Your knee, hips. Your hands to your wrists. Elbows. Shoulders. I'm gonna pluck your eyeballs. Cut your ears. Rape you. In the ass, I know how scared of getting it in the ass you are. No lube. until you come. Then I'll cut your tits off. Blow your gash to smithereens. You can stop it all at any time, just by telling me where Esther took my daughter. You do that, I break both of your hands and cut your tongue, get my daughter, and I'll be on my way.

He crouches lightly above her, hands leaning on his thighs, a big, jolly smile on his face. He hopes she starts with a little something nasty to say.

-What do you say, Kary?  
-Ho huck h'our'helf, Haffy.  
-Really?

She has a few weird twitches of the mouth, before spitting the best she can at his face. Beautiful. He likes the defiance reading in her eyes.

On the counter, his backpack, he opens it, pulls the pair of rusty hedge-trimmers. Gives the blades a kiss, before turning his head to look at her, he sees the fear filling up her grey eyes.

-This little piggy went to the market.

Her screams are making him hard. She will talk. They always talk.

* * *

She's still breathing when he walks back in the kitchen. Stubborn bitch. She could have made out with wearing casts on her hands for six weeks, and doing the world a favor by never having anyone hear her annoying princess voice; instead, she took the hard route, she had no screaming left in her, hadn't in at least four hours, she was a weak and bloody mess, but she hadn't given it up. And he had searched this dump from top to bottom, and had found nothing.

She almost makes him pout, she's heaving, trying to catch her breath through all the pain she's taken since morning.

-Last chance. I can end your suffering, or you can go with all this pain.

She had an unintelligible gargle, sprouts a jet of blood before having her last scream.

-Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck You!  
-You know, I expected no less from you.

Snip, snip, tears pour out of her shut eyelids, her screaming reduced to a constant moan, her tongue is tossed on the floor near her. Happy picks his tools and puts them back in his bag that he shoulders, after washing his hands and taking out a clean shirt. He then rips the stove from the wall, pulls the gas lines until they break, lights one of her scented candles on the counter, before stepping over her and leaving.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Chapter summary: Happy found Kary's house in a nice neighborhood, and weaseled his way in by faking motorcycle problems to Kary's new husband, aka Old guy who's within 3 years of dying from old age. Kary comes downstairs and as she sees Happy in the kitchen, Hap shoots Kary's "new" husband. Not that that bothers Kary a lot, Happy being there bothered her more.**

 **Kary then threatens to alert the neighborhood by screaming, but Happy breaks her jaw with a Teflon pan, and while she's out cold, he eats the breakfast that was ready. When she comes to, Happy enumerates what torture he has in mind exactly to make her talk and tell him where Esther is. She promptly replies by the negative, so Happy gets his torture on.**

 **When, after hours of torture, Kary still refuses to tall Happy where Esther is, he finishes her off by setting her house on fire by tearing the gas pipes and lighting a candle.**


	28. Lowman

Happy Easter! As always, I do not own the SOA characters that you recognize, they belong to Kurt Sutter. I only own my characters, Esther, Jack, Everett, Part. Sailor and Madison as well as Silk. Very nice chapter filled with happy for Easter, because no one wants to read torture on Easter. Also don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for the last chapter. Voting is closed on Tuesday morning when I give chapter. 30 the last edit.

* * *

Useless day, in terms that he got no information at all from Kary, but an excellent day, in terms that he literally ripped Kary to pieces like he had always dreamed to do. His night of sleep at the Tacoma clubhouse after a long bath felt really good, the road before day break, and home to Sailor during dinner time, the truck was emptied and gone, but there were boxes and furniture everywhere.

And she was on the back deck, barbecuing herself a good meal, she had a squeal when he picked her up from behind, before playing dead in his arms, probably to get a laugh from him. All it got her was to get shaken a bit, she laughed, before leaning against him and crooking her neck back to kiss him.

-You came back quickly.  
-Yet I had a splendid time.  
-Everett with you?  
-No. Didn't find her.  
-Yet you had a splendid time.  
-Let's get married.  
-Enough with that! We'll get married when it happens, man!

She laughs, but not him. He wishes he could tell her about the ominous feeling he's gotten, when he stopped gassing around noon time, and a badly drawn sketch popped up on the TV, the guy could look like anyone, but had the tattoo of a snake on his head, and Happy was now a wanted man in the state of Washington.

-Sailor?  
-Yeah?  
-You're in it for real, are you?  
-Yeah. I told you I was. As long as you keep your promises.  
-I'm probably gonna go back to jail sooner or later.  
-No you're not. You just got out.  
-I feel right now like I felt the day I got arrested, and Esther bailed. I want to put my affairs in order, and for everything to be easy for you, if something happens to me. Marriage, I want you to put a big insurance on my head, and for you and Madison to be covered. I want to put my parts of the bar to both of our names, so you have a steady income even if I'm not around. That kind of shit. Can we do that?  
-Ok. Ok. You've been talking marriage for a damn month, now.

She turns around in his arms, nests her head against his shoulder, he wishes he could shake this feeling. It may be completely unrelated, jitters that his old lady's pregnant, again. And the risks he's taking. Maybe it's just because he's unfamiliar with everything he's doing with Sailor, right now. Getting a house, having a family, he hadn't had that, ever. His parents had never really lived together.

-I really like you, Happy. A lot.  
-I'm thinking I like you too, Sailor. You're growing on me.  
-We're gonna be ok, man. You, me, the baby, Maddie, Everett when you find her. We're gonna be a big, happy family of bikers-pirates, men! Life doesn't get any sweeter!  
-Nice dress. Wanna fuck?

She has a nod, a hungry look on her face. Sailor is totally up for "nice dress, wanna fuck?", she starts undressing him by the barbecue, and finishes by the couch, he attempts to remind her she has a fifteen dollar steak on the grill, but she bluntly orders him to shut the fuck up and enjoy this, with her best pirate voice. Well, he doesn't really have a choice, does he?

* * *

He feels almighty, today. Almighty and untouchable. It felt like since he got out of jail, his life worked in increments of three weeks. The past three had been hectic, but today, he and Sailor were getting married.

He had expected her to work something halfway between a biker wedding and something to do with pirates, but what he knew of her planning was incredible normal and low-key. She wasn't expecting him to wear a full suit and tie, the hand made invitations she had passed out to all of his friend, and sent to hers in LA read to dress casual for an outdoor wedding.

But he could not be getting married and not wear a suit, his mother had waited fifty years for this day, and Marjorie would be damned if he did not clean up his best to get married. So he had went to Bakersfield, worked compromises for a black shirt and some jeans, a red tie and his father's hat. He hadn't cared much for that hat, but his mother was insisting, she wanted him to have a little piece of his father at his wedding.

And while Sailor had renounced her Jewish fate a long while back, she didn't want to get married under anything, as much as she thought the churches in Charming were pretty. She had picked for them to get married at Buckley Cove Park in Stockton, right by the San Joaquin river, and to have their party at the clubhouse. And she had picked Charlie Horse to marry them.

She rode with Gemma, and he doesn't want to get dirty, so he, Montez and Chibs are hopping in with him, his wedding party, they invited everyone they knew. And since Sailor is going to drive with Gemma, he kept the Navi to drive himself.

He isn't nervous at all, of getting married. He keeps on being roasted by anyone who's been previously married, Opie, Chibs, Tig, Jax, Bobby, but he doesn't really care. It may only have been about three months since he met Sailor, he knows she's a good one.

The park she picked is nice, people have already started to arrive, there's a table with some sandwiches and some drinks to keep everyone sustained, the sitting is super simple, bales of hay with fabric on top, and her flowers of choice weren't too girly, she had picked sunflowers. It was nice.

-Hey, nervous yet?  
-Next one that asks that stupid question gets gobsmacked. My mom here, yet?  
-On her way, brother, Bobby just picked her up.  
-Thanks, Tig.  
-Want a drink?

No. He did not want to start drinking now, even if it was well past noon. It was nearing four, Sailor wanted him there at four thirty, but traffic had been light. So he enjoyed his bottle of water with his brothers, pulled out of them the promise to not buffoon around, this was important to Sailor, she may have been married twice, she said she never had a "for real" wedding. No white dress, no guests, no reception. He wasn't planning on promising to treat her as good as his leather and ride her as much as his Harley, either.

Finally, his mother arrived, she had a big smile and hugged him when he walked up to her, she was walking slowly, looked like a bad day, she probably was in pain, but she was trying not to show it.

-Hi, mom. I'm glad you're here.  
-Oh, my boy! Finally, you're getting married! Finalement! It was about time, Happy! And Bobby let me stop by Gemma's house to see Sailor. Oh, your bride sure is gorgeous!  
-Did I clean up well enough for you?  
-Oui! Oui! You cleaned up so well! I'm so proud of you two!  
-Come and sit over here, maman. Come.

It takes a while to get to the front row, but to see his mother choked up on emotions like that hits him hard, still not nervous, but he's understanding just how deep he is in with Sailor, now. Married, with a baby that will be born in six months, this is much bigger than him. When they get to the front, she pulls him down, her hands are shaking, but she's still smiling as she hugs and kisses him.

-I'm so proud of you, honey. You are everything a mother could ask for. Happy Junior is going to be lucky to have you two.

He nods, won't tell his mother how incredibly low he has been laying for the past three weeks. He practically did not leave the house, and little planning Sailor had him help with was done through Facetime.

Finally, they are about to start, when he sees Gemma and Venus, as well as Victor and Madison.

Sailor is beautiful in her ivory dress, being walked up the aisle by his uncle Pierre, the closest thing to a father either of them had right now, she hadn't known who to pick, and she had gotten along very well with him when they last stayed two days in Bakersfield.

Only when she stopped by him in front of Charlie Horse did he become nervous, her hands were as cold as his, but her smile was like a toothpaste commercial, and it was when Charlie Horse started talking that he realized Madison was now standing between them, arms around her mother's legs, and Charlie is talking about becoming a family and togetherness; he's got three little bowls of sand on an altar, some black, some red and some pink, that they have to pour in a tube and seal together, to represent how they were different, but were not tied together or something. That's really cute. An actual memento of their wedding day, they didn't go for rings. They'll get matching tattoos once the baby is born instead. And he'll put a crow on her, most likely.

It feels even more right not to say that bit about riding her as much as his Harley, even if he probably would. And it probably would have been weird, with Madison standing right there between them, with her arms now wrapped around one of his legs, her head resting against his palm, she looked sleepy, probably skipped the nap.

The parking lot at TM had been transformed, the clubhouse would never be big enough for all of their guests, it was barely big enough for lock down with just them, let alone Sailor's forty-seven guests added to that. There was a white tent with food, some tables and chairs, a DJ, flowers and decorations, it looked nice, even if they all had to park in the street. Prospects had put cones to reserve all the parking spots on the streets that immediately surrounded the clubhouse. Only bikes were allowed on the lot, and they couldn't park at the usual spot, they had to park at the back of the lot.

Neither of them had intended on staying very long at the reception. They would have a bit of food, dance a bit, mingle with their guests and be out of here by nine o'clock. That gave them plenty of time to see everyone, thank everyone, and do their thing.

Now, Happy wasn't much of a dancer, but he had promised himself three dances. One with his mother, it was important to Marjorie, one with his new wife, because he'd never hear the end of it by anyone, and one with Madison, because she had asked if they would be dancing. he wasn't sure if she meant in general at the wedding, or just the two of them, but he had that "just Hap and Maddie" covered with a song from one of her movies. One of her favorites was about being evil, it was a movie about the kids of princes and princesses, she watched it on loop, these days.

He wouldn't even dance with Silk. Silk who loved to dance, that was how they met. He knew how they would dance if they did, and out of respect for his new wife, he declined when his ex asked. There would be nothing to trouble Sailor's big day. She was by no means a bridezilla, but she was hoping for a perfect day. So did he, he would probably murder someone if the cops pulled into the compound, or if someone went for a drive-by on TM.

But none of that had happened by the time Sailor came to find him to leave, she had just danced with Venus, and she wanted to go home while everyone still had nice and orderly fun. The bachelor/bachelorette party at the clubhouse two nights ago had degenerated into a giant orgy, or something resembling, and she had expected something like that to happen, tonight. Hadn't, so far. And Victor and Madison were already gone. Marjorie would come with them, even tough she was currently getting wooed by Bobby Elvis, who had turned up the charm. Even out of her old folks home, Happy didn't want to break his mother's rhythm too much. Or else she would be all out of whack when she would get back to Bakersfield on Monday.

Once they settled at home, Sailor wanted to catch a movie in their bed, and she meant it. No Netflix and chill, she wanted to really watch a movie. She had even recorded one on her machine, one with Will Smith and Jon Voight, after fifteen minutes, she changed her mind, she was lost already.

-You, pick something.

He looked around all the movies she had recorded, he was feeling unusually playful, so when she tossed to her side for comfort and laid a hand on his chest, he grunted a "don't touch me" that got her all snappy. So he got in his head to stick his tongue out and try to lick her, as she was trying to remain snappy and push him away, and when they would calm down, he would ignore her until she tried closing her eyes, then he would turn his head and stare at her. When she would open her eyes, he'd go "don't look at me", just to get laughs or more snappy out of her. He had no clue of what they ended up watching, he was too busy playing and toying with his new wife. He was having fun, and her cheeks were flushed from her laughing. Wouldn't leave her alone until almost eleven, when she near-snapped for real to be left alone, her ribs and cheeks hurt.

-All right, babe. Get some rest.  
-Hm.

She pulled his arm up to cuddle against him, he could not remember the last time he played like this with a girl, he must have been a teenager, the last time he did this. Or a very young adult. He puts on some adult cartoons, finally, pulls her closer with his arm, she has one leg wrapped around his, and her head nested on his shoulder.

-You're good, like that?  
-Yeah. Don't tickle me.  
-Wasn't going to. Night, babe.  
-Good night, Lowman.

Three beats, she nuzzled closer, whispered "I love you" and pretended to be sleeping until she actually did, his cheeks got hot, he was pretty sure he was blushing. He was lucky to have found her, even if most morning, he woke up being the little spoon, something he really hated. Being the little spoon reminded him of prison. He wasn't a prison bitch, never was, but waking up the little spoon, even in their sunny and bright bedroom gave him flashbacks of big dude being bitch to small dudes and going to sleep crying. As long as he never woke up to her having a grip on his dick, he thinks he'd be ok, and could learn to deal with it in silence.

Thoughts? Also don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for the last chapter, votes are closed on Tuesday morning when I give chapter 30 the last edit!

Let the paperwork begin. Life insurance, name change for Sailor, legal stuff, and still finding Everett. He was surprised he had managed to push that at the back of his head for 24 straight hours. For Sailor.

Sailor Lowman. Now she had a real pirate name.


	29. Esther, at last

Nine days of marital bliss was all he had. They had went shopping in Stockton for the baby, and for Madison, he had bought and put together in the yard a big swing set with the slides and the monkey bars and everything, a medium sized kid's pool that was still big enough for two adults to fool around in, he had put together the patio set Sailor bought, they watched a ton of TV, went for car rides, spent time together, Sailor was trying to teach him how to make the perfect sandwich wrap...

He had given the bedroom Sailor had picked for the baby a coat of paint, and he had put the crib together, helped her sand down the antique dresser she had picked up somewhere, and watched her varnish it. Barbecues.

And waiting on a phone call that anyone of his brothers, anywhere in North America had seen his ex or his daughter. The brotherhood would be far more productive than the Amber Alert that had been launched last month. After a month, every one had forgotten his daughter's face. With the Sons, Everett's photo was still circulating, and every one of them was looking for her.

That phone call came. On his tenth day as a married man, while he was patiently trying to figure out that stupid swing-chair Sailor had bought second hand and with no instruction on Craigslist, Kozik called him. He hadn't spoken to Kozik in ten years, but as soon as he saw "Kozik H" on the phone's screen, he knew this would be good. Maddie in the pool was screaming her head off because Sailor was spraying her with a little water gun, so he got in and closed the patio door to answer.

-Kozik, my brother! Long time to talk.  
"You got that right. Straight to business, or can I get news of Silk? She keeps saying everything's fine, but I know how this life gets."  
-Silk is good, she was at my wedding last week, she dumped Zack, she's getting cozy with one of Baptiste from Reno's guys. Grand-baby's fine. I heard you're babysitting her nightmare?  
"My nightmare. I heard about this guy daily for fifteen years, then the fuck had to show up at the bar, and I had to break of a great relationship with a great woman to fucking babysit her ex and make sure he'd never get around her. B.T.W., Gianna's been taken care of. Florence had been owing me a few favors. Got one of her girls to shank the bitch before her release. When I told Silk, she blanked and hung up."  
-She cried it out, probably, she's gonna call you back. You were calling for business?  
"Don't murder me. I've had eyes on your ex for nearly a week. Your baby girl is fine, I've made contact with her, she said her phone was found by her mother, and she never memorized your number."

He wipes his lips, his heart is pounding, it feels like a hammer, resonating in his ears, his jaw is tightening.

"They are leaving Tampa, tomorrow. Esther's set out to do on a wild goose chase, but she met this dude, who I actually put on her route, who's supposedly a one percenter and can keep her safe, but only in his hometown. Gold Beach, Oregon. 117 Jerry Flat road, across from Motel 6. They're flying in, I've made a private jet happen for them, called in more favors. Baby's coming home, Hap."  
-You're a real fucking brother, Kozik.  
"Rogue River's on alert right now, I've already called it in. They're gonna facilitate you any way you need, brother. And this guy I got with them is ready for anything that could come their way, he's selling it perfect to Esther. She's nervous about being so close to the Rogue River charter, but Cam has got her where we want her. He's been flashing money at her and talking about big time security, so she's taking it."  
-I'm on my way there. You, you. You are a fucking bro. You're my fucking bro.  
"Hey, we signed up for the brotherhood, Happy. Charming and Indian Hills have been keeping an eye on the love of my life, well, Tampa's keeping an eye on yours. Your little girl's coming home, Hap."

Forget that stupid swing. Forget everything. Kozik hadn't called all week, because he was waiting to give something absolutely solid to Happy. Now, not only did he look out for Everett, but he had the exact place where she would pop up. He would forever be indebted to his brother.

Back on the deck, he's having cold chills, a huge pit in his stomach. As beautiful as Sailor is, he can't stay here a minute longer, he might shoot someone.

-Sailor! I'm leaving.  
-Divorcing me already?  
-Everett is going to be in Oregon within 24 hours.  
-Go! Why are you still here? And don't you go alone, you hear me?

He mechanically walks up to her, crashes their lips together, before grabbing Madison by an arm in the pool, his mind's near blank, and he doesn't care that she's getting him wet, he gives a big kiss on her forehead and chucks her back in the pool, just to make her scream, she can swim, and she has floaters, she'll be fine.

-Suck it.  
-Happy!  
-Call... Anyone. I'm rolling in front of the clubhouse in six minutes, if no one comes out, I'm going alone.

When he passes in front of the clubhouse, Chibs is with him, not that he cares. Care left him when he started his bike. All he knows is all of his affairs are in order, in case Esther kills him, or the cops show up. Because he sure as hell did not pack a silencer. He hadn't even considered it.

Checked in the Motel 6, park their bike out if sight and covered, with their kuttes off, 117 Jerrys flat road, there was a for sale sign in front of it, Happy pulled it out, tossed it at the back of the house, and sat in the kitchen for a long while, smoking himself out. The house was empty, not even home staged, he sat on the counter. All notions of care or prudence had long left him. Esther was on her way. And this was the perfect ambush.

Finally, by mid-afternoon, after a sleepless night, he hears a car, Chibs in their room across the road, he calls to tell Happy it's them.

He hears the keys in the lock, butts his cigarette, footsteps, little footsteps, that's Everett. His heart jumps, staying his ass on the counter is becoming increasingly difficult as seconds pass. She runs up the stairs, comes back out, yells something at her mother outside, before coming this way. She gets into the kitchen, he's quick to raise a finger to his lips, he's fighting his emotions when she sees him and her little face lights up, her mouth open on whatever she was going to scream, she rushes into his arms, he hops off the counter and wraps his arms around her, she smells like sunscreen.

-I was getting scared, Happy. She's been saying some crazy things.  
-I'm here, baby. I'm here and I'll make everything right. You want to live with daddy and his wife?  
-You have a wife?  
-Got married. You're gonna have a little brother or sister in six months. I married a nice lady that's going to take care of you if something was to happen to me or your mom.  
-What's her name?  
-Sailor. She wants to be a pirate. She's real fun.  
-I want to live with you.

From his bag, he pulls the DNA testing kit Sailor saw at Wal-Mart and decided to buy, it had drove him crazy for five minutes, until she told him it was for Everett, not their baby. Esther would never allow DNA testing. Easy to use, he swabs, Everett swabs, they send it, they get results in 5 to 8 business days.

-Open, baby.  
-What's that?  
-I'm taking your mom to court. This proves I'm your dad.

He swabs her, himself, he's in a hurry, he hears Esther outside. The envelope, he seals it, before folding in it half and hiding it in Everett's waistband, she's wearing blue jeans.

-Remember my friend Chibs?  
-Yeah.  
-He's at the Motel six across the street. You're gonna give your mom a hug, and you're gonna go hang out with him. Her and I need to talk. And give him that test we just did, ok?  
-Ok.  
-I'm gonna make up for all the years I lost, baby, I promise. I love you.

She hugs him again, tightly, Esther comes in the house, he can hear her, she's calling for Everett, who isn't answering. Some bags get dropped, she goes up the stairs, comes back down, Everett still hasn't let go. He swallows that lump in his throat, Everett pulls even closer around his waist, when Esther comes in the kitchen. She bleached her hair, it's pale brown, on the verge of blond. And she's turning pale when she sees him, he's giving her a very hard look, chin resting against the top of Everett's hair.

-Everett, get away from him, he's going to hurt you.

There she starts, his heart fills with hatred, he had to use a lot of self control not to snap Everett in half from his hug. He would want to keep her there, but she has to get out of the house so he can put the fear of him back into Esther.

-Hug your mom and go see Chibs.  
-She's staying here.

He opens his arms, Everett looks up at him, but he's busy staring a hole through his ex, so he doesn't look down at her expression. The guy comes in, now wearing his kutte, he probably wasn't thus far, he's a Son, from New Jersey according to his bottom Rocker. Kozik picked wisely, the guy's pretty much Esther's wet dream, long hair, no tattoos, big hands. Piercing green eyes. He looks at them all, before smiling at Happy, arms open to get a hug, even if they never met before.

-Got her home safe, brother.  
-Thanks so much for getting involved, brother.

They hug, pat on the back, the guy turns around, and smiles at Everett.

-Didn't your uncle Herman tell you Cam would get you home?  
-Thank you, Cam.  
-Kozik? Kozik was in on this?  
-He's good, isn't he? Got you fooled, you stupid gash.

Cam leaves, closes the door behind him, as Happy encourages his daughter to go and hug his mother, it's going to be a very long time before Esther sees their daughter. If she lives.

Esther has the same hard stare for him when she hugs their daughter, but for her, Everett pulls away after three seconds, she has to almost fight off Esther to be let go of. The door again, Esther looks like she could shoot him. So he just pulls the papers form his bag, tosses them on the side counter, halfway between them.

-You sign these, and I'll be lenient.

She has a scoff, brushes her hair back.

-I'll never let you be in her life.  
-We can do this easy, Esther, or we can do this the hard way. I have plenty of contingencies in Charming to take care of Everett. I figured you'd like that, you're full of contingencies yourself.  
-I'm not singing.  
-I'll make you sign, Esther. You know I like the hard way. You know what I've been dying to do, since I last saw you at the bar? I've been dying to destroy these pretty little vocal cords of yours.  
-No judge in their right mind would let you have my daughter.  
-That's why I got myself a pretty little wife with an amazing set of parenting skills.  
-Like that would be enough. If something happens to me, she's going to Kary's.  
-Oh, you didn't know?

He smiles a genuinely amused smile, grabs his backpack and flips it upside down, the various tools and objects it contains are clacking on the floor, the hedge-trimmers, a hammer, some rope, tools, this feels so good already. And the expression of confusion that briefly crosses her face is beautiful.

-Katarina Pawlicki died during a home invasion gone bad, last month. They hacked her to pieces. Even cut her tongue and plucked those pretty little grey eyes of hers.

She hardens, calls his bluff, as he tosses his backpack aside, decides what he'll do to her first.

-Like you found her.  
-Really? Juice found her in a matter of hours once Jack gave me her married name. And it would be enough, given that she's going to be a big sister in less than six months. Everett will grow up in Charming, Esther. With a little sister, and maybe a little brother.

Out of nowhere, she pulls a gun, stupid bitch left the safety on, he's not going to go easy on her, he thinks as he tackles her into the pantry door, and through it, she yelps, the gun clatters against the hardwood floor as he already pulls himself up and stomps her in the face. Just once. Because after nine years, it feels so good.

Maybe he stomped her a little too hard, because she's unconscious, her head hit the floor maybe a bit too hard, once they went through the cheap, hollow pantry door, his shoulder hurts from taking a blunt impact against the door frame. He rolls his shoulder a few times to ease the pain while getting himself back up, he's getting too old for this.

He wishes he could drag her down the stairs by her hair, and make her suffer there, but whatever he does to her, he has to keep it mostly clean. She has to be able to sign these papers.

He used to love her feet. They're going to be the firsts to suffer. Break her toes one by one, then maybe smash them with the hammer. That would be good exercise.

* * *

It took her six hours. Six hours to reach a level of pain high enough to scream for him to stop. Stop, she would sign! She would sign anything he would put in front of her. Her face was bloody, he was pretty sure he broke her cheekbone. And Happy was so nice that he let her take a shower, to wash up her bloody face and arms, he had inflicted a few nasty cuts on her.

-Can I have something to drink?

Not happening, not before she would sign these papers.

She did, signed and initialed, recognizing Happy as Everett Stars L Kerns' father, he pulled the papers, brought them downstairs, came back with a cup that he filled with water, let her have a drink. When she asked for more, he grabbed her by the hair, and smashes her face into the vanity twice, before proceeding to break her hip, she was howling in pain, holding her face, he didn't care. Once he was sure that her hip was shattered, he drew a bath, this was a deep bathtub, he grabbed her, she scratched at his neck enough to hurt him as he dumped her in the rapidly filled bathtub face first, bitch could drown for all he cared. He had what he wanted.

Once he got downstairs, holding his bloody shirt against his neck, he had a call for Chibs, to let him know he was done, and they had to go. The last of her screams had been plenty enough to alert the neighbors.

He had the time to wash up, before he heard their escort, pick up his tools and toss them in his bag, across the street, almost all of the Rogue River Charter, Chibs holding a clean shirt, he'd already checked out, and Everett, who ran to hug him, asking where her mother was.

-She's gone to see aunt Kary.  
-In Washington?  
-Yeah, baby. Anyone's got a spare helmet for my baby girl?

He wanted her to ride with him so badly, but one nod from Chibs was enough to convince him, there was an APB on him. Chibs had to take Everett. And the papers. He gives his kid a big hug, a big kiss on the forehead.

-You're gonna hop on with uncle Chibs, ok, baby? He's going to take you back to Charming.  
-You're not coming?  
-Yeah. I'll see you there, ok? Uncle Chibs is going straight home, I have to stop by the Rogue River clubhouse. Talk to uncle Monroe about some things. I'm gonna see you home.

Hopefully. Chibs had another nod at him, as he took the papers, put them to safety with the DNA test in his bag, there was no going to talk to Monroe, Monroe was right there with them, and splitting up was, in Happy's mind, the best plan. Because they could hear sirens already. He watched her go, arms holding on to dear life around Chibs' waist, a couple of guys as escorts, but her head trying to turn to an impossible angle to see Happy as long as she could. Once she was out of sight, he sat on a loaner bike, turns to Monroe, they're all ready. On his own bike, Cam, who's ready to go.

-Are you guys sure you want to have a hand in this? Could mean jail time.  
-It's just aiding and abetting. Besides, we'd be the first place they would look.  
-Cam?  
-Yeah?  
-Thank you, my brother. Thank you for getting my baby home.  
-You would have done the same for any of us, brother.

He nods, yes, He totally would have. For any of these brothers right here, or any of the brothers he has across North America, Europe or Australia. The sirens get closer, he's anxious, anxious that Chibs left too late to avoid the heat. That he won't have the time to leave Gold Beach with Everett. He hopes Esther's going to drown a hundred times over, in the house. It's been at least three minutes, she's got to be dead by now.

Finally, after forever, the first response is in sight, an ambulance coming from the West, a cop car from the north. There's about thirty of them, and they all take off from the Motel 6 parking lot like bats out of hell, good luck finding which is Happy Lowman.

By the time he reaches Redding, California, he's split from everyone but a young prospect, and believes they are home free. He's about three hours away from home, and Jax is waiting at TM with the third garage bay opened, and Sailor's Navi to conspicuously get them out of there.

Then that stupid prospect loses control of his bike. Runs himself straight into a pole. Happy hits the break in a hurry, almost loses control himself, they were going a nice speed on the highway. Hops off his bike to go check on the prospect, he's just pulled him out of the dirt and checking on him when a highway patrol pulls over, cherries flicked.

-Play it cool, kid.

The highway cop comes over, asks if the kid is alright, Happy refrains from telling him to fuck off, as the kid gives himself the once over.

-Yeah. Yeah. Haven't broken anything. I think my bike's done for.

Looks that way, the fork is bent, he isn't driving off after this one.

-You had anything to drink, today?  
-Sober as can be, officer. I think I hit a patch of oil, maybe? I saw a few in the past few miles.  
-How about you?  
-Haven't had a drink since my wedding, ten days ago.  
-Congratulations.  
-Thanks.  
-I'll call you a tow truck. Stay here.

Happy isn't too happy, of what just happened, but at least, it's all playing out well so far. He knows however that this guy is going to run their plates. Make sure they don't have outstandings or anything.

-You got warrants, kid?  
-Not that I know of?  
-What do you mean, that you know of. Either you do, or you don't. Ever skipped court?  
-Well, there was this one mix-up with the dates.  
-God damn it.

He rubs his head, paces away impatiently, the highway cop comes out of his car, to let the kid know that he's driving with a suspended license. And asks Happy for his driver's license, since clearly, he's driving a loaner that's registered to a dummy corp. He raises his hands, gestures that he's going to reach into his pocket.

-You wanna earn your patch, kid?  
-I'm sorry. More than anything, yes.

He pulls his gun, shoots at the highway cop twice, the highway cop falls to his knees, then on lays face first in the dirt, blood pooling around him already.

-Take his patrol car, and drive east. I'll make sure the brothers take care of you.

The kid has a nod, hops in the patrol car and pushes a few buttons until the sirens blare, he pulls away sharply and drives away, as Happy pulls on his own bike to head South. The highway wasn't exactly empty, but shit, he did what he had to do to make it home.

By the time he reaches Lodi, he's got eight cop cars chasing him. He had called Buka not long ago, once he passes her garage, he checks his mirror, she's backing up the biggest of her flatbeds to block the cops, that makes him smile, he knew he could count on her.

But by the time he's gotten to the Charming city limits, he's got four new cars on his ass, he emptied a clip towards them before tossing his gun, he's got to make it home. Make sure Everett is ok.

He's got mad love for his brothers, when he zooms past TM, and they all pull out of the lot, same tactic as when they pulled out of Motel 6 on Gold Beach. One makes it through before the boys cut the way, four minutes later, he reaches the house, he kills the motor but doesn't bother coming to a complete stop to jump off the bike and race inside the house.

In the house, Sailor was in the kitchen, he can see her startle when he barges in through the front door that slams behind him, she had a cup of tea in her hand, it fells to the floor and shatters "dude, man!" she goes both at him and at the hot liquid splashing her long pajama pants.

-Everett!  
-She was here twenty minutes ago. Gemma picked her up and brought her and Maddie to her house for the night. Figured it would be best to...

He's on her in a flash, he hears the tires squealing outside of the house, cars and bikes alike, his brothers are only going to be able to buy him a very short moment, to avoid an aiding and abetting charge, either that or get soft time for it.

The plastic of her cup crunches under his boots as he wraps himself around her, cups her face to kiss her, he can't hope for soft time, he just shot a highway patrol cop.

-Happy!  
-I love you, too, ok? Take care of Everett. Chibs got all the papers.  
-I know! He gave them to me earli...

He doesn't care to let her finish, he captures her mouth ravenously again, before falling to his knees, hands reverently placed on Sailor's growing belly.

-You be good for mom, little Happy Junior. Daddy's going to come back soon. As soon as the heat dies down.

He kisses his wife's stomach through the Def Leppard t-shirt, pulls himself up to look at Sailor one last time, the back door is open, the deck is lit. His way to freedom.

-I'm sorry I'm ruining everything, babe. I'll be back. As soon as the heat's died down.

He pulls away, only to be pulled back, she grabbed him the the kutte, rips it off his back as she's taking her turn to capture his lips.

-I love you, take my hoodie on the hook, Gemma left keys in it, and her car at TM.

Means doubling back somehow, but he still rips the hoodie from the hook and has it tossed on before he even jumps off the deck and towards their backyard neighbor's house, he reaches into the front pocket, his heart jumps.

For their wedding, he gave Sailor a gun with no serial number on it. To defend their home. Just a little something small with not too much kick. She put it in the front pocket of her hoodie. He's got a chance, now. He has a set of keys, and a hand gun, as girly as it may be.

He's at the fence when he hears Sailor scream that he's upstairs, probably just after the cops burst in the front door. And in front of the backyard neighbor's house, there's Montez on his bike. Fuck this, he's gonna ride bitch.

Montez pulls off from the curb like a bat out of hell, God damn it, at the end of the street, a cop. He turns around, at the other end of the street, another cop.

-Screw that. Hold on, brother.

Through backyards it is.

* * *

Wow. I can't believe we"re so close to the end. I have just decided to post the last chapter without any disclaimers or A/N's,so I'm going to do a big list here, just now.

All of the characters that you recognize from the show, as well as locations, they belong to Kurt Sutter. I make mo money from this fiction story.

All of my own characters belong to me, the Gallegos, Jack, Esther and Everett. Sailor and Madison. Silk and Carla. The Russians, Buka, her sisters Svetlana, Klavdiya, as well as Lavrentiy, Krup and Vassiya.

Nixie De Angel, thank you so, so so much, darling, for allowing me to use Adara's name in this story. I don't think it would have been the same with a made up characters, you guys should check up Nixie's story. It's really good.

Thanks for putting up with my babble and my story. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

~Mudd


	30. King

Yegor Markovich had a big slap on the back for him at he left the table to stroll around the yard, that was some pretty intense conversation they just had, left him a lot to think about.

His lawyer had been good, managing to talk his charges from first degree murder, which would have gotten him death row, to voluntary manslaughter, crime of passion, 25 years in jail, with the possibility to walk out in fifteen years. If he did not raise a single flag whatsoever.

At least he had Montez with him, for now. Three years firm for Montez, for helping him escape. They had made it halfway to Lodi before they got caught. He had pointed his gun at Montez's head to make it look like he was forced into this, but it hadn't worked.

Yard time was nearly over and he was sitting on a bench press when he heard his name called, he wiped himself with his shirt, what was today? Tuesday? He wasn't expecting anyone. Not even his lawyer.

He had to get himself in check and put a lid on it, when he saw Sailor in the visitation room, Everett sitting near her. She was due any days, now. Everett was coloring on a piece of paper, Sailor was brushing her hair back, a motherly smile on her face as he was patted down. She looked at him when the door opened, a big smile on her face. He felt terrible.

Yet, if he apologized for starting off their marriage this way again, she had promised on everything sacred that she would reach across the table, slug him across the face and blame it on pregnancy hormones.

-Daddy!  
-Hi, baby! You look real pretty. Did Sailor cut your hair?  
-She did! You noticed! My teacher noticed too, yesterday.  
-You're not in school?  
-I bought a whole bunch of favors, today.

Sailor clears her throat, has a smile, he wishes he could reach across and touch her face. Or her belly. That was the favor she bought last time, three months ago, so he could feel their son moving in her stomach for the first time.

-Why for?  
-First of all... Happy birthday.  
-Ha, ha ha.

She and Everett laughed as well, as Sailor pulled a cake from the seat next to her, she hadn't even been allowed a plastic knife or a candle, just three plastic spoons that would be accounted for when she would leave. "Happy birthday, daddy", read the cake, strawberry frosting, chocolate cake. He was turning 49 years old, today, already.

-Thanks babe.  
-Figured it was a special day enough to pull the miss from school and sneak her here. She misses you. But she can only stay a minute to have some cake and give you a hug.  
-I want the hug. Make it count, baby, cause I won't be able to give you another one for a long while.

He smells her in, rubs her hair flat to try and memorize the feeling of it, his little girl. She's pushing nine years old, already.

-Daddy loves you, princess. You know that, right?  
-I know.  
-You're beautiful, keep being good for step-ma.  
-I will.  
-Allright, that's long enough, Lowman.  
-Can you cut her a piece of cake so she can eat it in the waiting room?

They have to wait a minute for the guard to get his hand on a plate and a plastic knife, at least he can look at Everett longer, and memorize her face. He's not allowed by the court to have any contacts with her, because of what he did to Esther. At least Sailor was able to get her custody, Jack had given it up super easily, he wanted to get on with his life far from the memories of Esther and the MC.

Once the guard cut a big piece of cake for Everett, he gives her a kiss on the temple and watches her go, she's picked up her paper and her crayons, too, the guard counted them before letting her sit in the office to eat her cake and color some more.

-She's so fucking beautiful. Thanks, Sailor.  
-I had to. Cost me a fortune I don't really have, but Jax helped a lot. Ok, he's not happy at all of having been in lockup for three months, but... Wendy finally forgave him.  
-Yeah, well... He could have gotten 25 years.

She raises a shoulder, her boobs look so heavy. She's beautiful. She manages a smile after having a mouthful of cake, her tongue darts to lick the back of the spoon. She is pure evil.

-It's not the only gift I sneaked in here.  
-No?

He raises a curious eyebrow, looking at her face, her lips are full, she has put some color on there, coral he guesses it's called. Very different from her usual bright red. And she's letting her hair grow a bit. She had a nod, reaches for something on the floor almost behind her, and picks up... Their son! Their son who was born!

-I sneaked in Vincent Iggy King Lowman.  
-When did you have him? You're due on Friday.  
-Saturday evening. You wanna hold him?  
-If I want?

His son is so light, with the lightest duvet of brown hair on his head, he had the cutest little pout. He fusses a little bit, beats his fists in the air before shoving one in his mouth, Happy's heart breaks in half. He won't get out of jail until this little thing in his arms will be almost fifteen years old. And Everett will be twenty-three years old, when he's coming out. She's with Sailor now, but at what price? He's missed her entire life so far. And he's going to miss the next fifteen years as well. Or to the very least the next ten, once she turns eighteen, she can pick for herself if she wants to visit him or not.

He rocks his son lightly, he's breathing hard from trying to keep himself in check.

-Right now, I wish I never met you, Sailor.  
-I'm sorry.  
-No. No, you're my old lady. I'm glad, he's adorable. I'm just pissed off at myself. I had promised you to be there.  
-It's ok. You're doing your best. You kept your promises to Everett.  
-You named him after my father.  
-And after Iggy Pop.  
-King?  
-Felt like it.

The guard near them is agitated, he's obviously dying to tell Happy that he held his son long enough, but he's resisting, stretching it, Happy's been so painfully good for the past six months.

Vincent smells of that baby shampoo, and baby powder, he smells like a baby, and like his mother. Giving him back is physically painful, like he's tearing up a piece of himself. Sailor takes him, puts him back in his baby seat, clips him in, before getting back straight and taking a big peace of cake. The guard walks a bit away, now that they're done touching and holding.

-Thanks, baby. It was a really nice birthday gift.  
-I'm not coming back, ever, Happy.

Ah, there it was. That was the trick. Dangle the carrot and take off. He knew she was no better than Esther.

Before he can call her a stupid gash and a slut, she leans towards the cake, with a huge smile stamped on her face. He could bust her teeth off.

-I filed your transfer for the Sons charter in France, it was accepted. Your mother still has a lot of family there, Everett is already enrolled at the lycée, we found your mother a good doctor, and we secured a big house to live in. The permanent placement order is signed this afternoon, we're leaving in the morning. I swear if you don't help me learn French, I'm leaving you to rot here.  
-And how exactly do you get me in France?  
-I can't tell you. Just hum... Be ready. Ok? Montez can't come, but he's going to get paroled in four months. At least that was Rosen's promise to me. I got to go. Love you.

He is so confused, getting back to gen pop, Montez is all smiles, waiting for him at the lunch table with the Russians.

-Fuck's wrong with you?  
-Did you not talk to Sailor?  
-What do you know?  
-You're getting on Oswald's plane at six PM tonight. Happy birthday.  
-How am I getting there?  
-Duck.  
-What?  
-Duck.

He ducks, Yegor too, he notices, as the wall literally implodes, he has a few coughs, the alarm starts blaring, he feels a hand on his collar, pulling up and towards the cloud of dust, there's gunfire. He's got dust in his eyes, he's tossed against something hard. What in the fuck is going on?

-Hold on, little French bitch! We're going home!

His heart swells, he could fuck her right now, he's never been so happy to hear her voice. As he holds on to anything he can, and Yegor pulls the hatch of the SUV down from the inside, he promises himself to give Sailor as many French lessons as she wants. No clue how she managed to make friends with the Russians so quick, and good enough friends with the lady boss to have him included in Yegor's prison bust. Now the long talk he had this morning with Yegor made _so much sense_.

Exiled, but he would see his kids grow up. Fuck it, the tears of joy he's having are worth all the "little french bitch" in the world.

Fin

* * *

You know what? I wasn't even gonna do this, but I am. If I get 25 reviews before May first 2016, I'll write and epilogue.


End file.
